double vie, double jeux
by bigmistake
Summary: UA, Naruto est Bonne le jour et gigolo la nuit...on le fait chanter et où, pour ne pas perdre sa vie, il doit séduire son patron Sasuke et retrouver Itachi, un dangereux gangster. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Sasuke le drague et il n'est pas le seul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les perso de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, et ma mère veut pas me racheter les titres, snif !!TT

Note : Complètement UA, pas dans l'univers de Naruto, pas de ninja, pas de super pouvoir, pas de village caché, juste les perso de l'anime paumés dans un univers pas comme le leur. Et certain trait de leur caractére sont OOC, désolé.

Ps : Les chapitres vont en s'agrandissant et, si ça a pas l'air très joyeux comme ça (je vient de me relire…), j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour après. Pas que ça marche tout le temps, mais disons que c'est moins noir :)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Une journée comme les autres qui venait de passer. Son petit boulot de jour comme homme d'entretien ne lui rapportait cependant pas assez pour que ça journée soit vraiment terminé. D'ailleurs, il se demandait vraiment comment il arrivé à ne pas être sur les rotules avec des horaires pareils.

7 heures-19 heures, son travail de bonne chez M.Uchiwa, le nouveau patron richissime d'une bonne dizaine de multinational différente. Ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal de dire patron en parlant d'un type de son âge. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude des gens à son égard ni pourquoi c'était ce petit péteux taciturne qui était à la tête de cette entreprise et pas lui. Ah oui, là seule réponse qu'on lui donnait : le brun était né dans la nouvelle bourgeoisie alors que lui était né dans les bat fonds, un laissé pour compte de la société de Konoha. Sa mère, prostituée avait fait son possible pour l'élever le plus correctement possible, mais quand on est né dans ses quartiers, on y reste. Même s'il avait réussi à trouver un appartement pas trop minable il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne devienne comme les autres... de bien trop peu à son goût.

Sa mère morte, il était resté un long moment dans la rue. Mendiant, voleur, racketteur de gosses de riches, il avait tout fait. Tout fait qui pouvait lui permettre de subvenir à ses maigres besoins. Quand on est dans sa situation on ne s'embarrasse pas de se que certain trouve tellement important : une morale. Après tout, une morale ne remplit pas un ventre affamé et ne protège pas des agressions.

Malgré tout les revers de la vie qu'il avait enduré, il s'était accroché. Il avait fini le lycée, comme l'aurait voulu sa mère, sans le tueur de putes, comme on l'appelle maintenant. Il leur faisait enduré les 7 péchés capitaux. Sa mère avait eu droit à la luxure. Je passe les détails, disons juste que pour un enfant, perdre sa mère de cette façon, alors qu'il était caché dans l'armoire ne l'a pas beaucoup aidé dans ses relations sociales.

Il avait eu son bac, pas de mention, pas de félicitation, personne pour lui dire bravo. Juste son bac. Une journée sans signification, une journée comme les autres. Peu après il avait été engagé par la UchiwaCorporation, un boulot minable mais qui lui permettait de rester à flot en attendant mieux. A 19 ans on rêve d'une autre avenir que de celui d'une bonne. Même si certain s'en contentait, lui n'y arrivait pas.

Juste au moment où il avait pensé trouver mieux ailleurs, l'effroyable crise économique des pays riches avait eu lieux. Seul l'UchiwaCorporation était resté à flot. Dans la ville où il vivait il ne restait plus guère de travail disponible à part, dealer, revendeur, et tout ses boulot qu'il refusait de faire en mémoire de sa défunte mère.

Malheureusement, lui qui avait toujours eu le sourire, même si quelque fois il était forcé, n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire à présent. Son loyer avait augmenté et le salaire qu'il percevait ne couvrait plus tous ses frais. En désespoir de cause il s'était résigné à trouver un second job. Mais, la seule opportunité qu'il trouva fut un essai de gogo danseur. Bien loin de se qu'il aurait voulu faire mais pas trop répugnant non plus. Eh oui, il avait très vite appris à mettre en jeux tous les avantages qu'on lui avait donnés à la naissance. Et, un de ses avantages était un visage d'une grande beauté et un corps souple et délié. Et il n'avait jamais eu honte d'offrir son corps au plus offrant, même s'il préférait trouver d'autres solutions quand il avait des problèmes d'argent.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était engagé dans un club, le « Gay night », et avait joué de tous ses charmes sur pistes et en serveur pour avoir le plus de pourboire possible. Se job lui permettait de rester à flot et même si certain jour il était très fatigué il ne le montrait jamais. 7 heure-19 heures puis 21heure-1 heure.

Et, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à vendre son corps à de vieux mais néanmoins riches libidineux. Après tout, c'était de l'argent facilement gagné contre un peu de son temps seulement… et peut-être un peu de lui. Il arrivait très rarement qu'il n'arrive pas à satisfaire ses clients en moins de 5 minutes. Quelques un était un peu plus long, mais aucun ne restait plus de 15 minutes. Une fois l'un de ceux là avait fait une crise cardiaque, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il l'avait regardé mourir devant lui, avait nettoyé la pièce, mis des gants, fouillé son portefeuille et pris les billets mais n'avait pas touché aux bijoux. Il l'avait jeté dans une poubelle. Deux jours plus tard, la police avait arrêté quelqu'un, un sunien du nom de Kankuro qui avait été assez stupide pour essayer de revendre les bijoux volés sur le corps du bourge. Il s'était directement fait emmené par la police. Les bijoux plus son origine (suniens habitants de Suna) avait joué contre lui. Il avait été mis à l'arrêt, un faux procès, prison à vie. Ca aurait pu être lui alors il ne se plaignait pas.

Tiens, 20 heure 30, l'heure de se mettre en route. Prendre le bus, se faire pincer les fesses par le chauffeur, client régulier du club. 20 heure 45, descendre du bus, marché dans la rue piétonne, longer les grands magasins, rentrer par la porte de derrière. La routine, tous les jours sauf le Dimanche, son seul jour de libre. Mettre son costume de scène, consistant en trois morceaux de tissu maximum qui cachait à peine certaines parties de son corps. Danser avec des barres, faire un striptease, donné l'impression d'aimer ça, se dire que c'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. La routine quoi.

Quelque fois il faisait le serveur, dans une tenue guère plus habillée que se qu'il mettait sur scène, mais un peu mieux quand même. Il détestait quand il devait faire le serveur, c'était là qu'il se faisait le plus plotter. Mais bon, c'était là qu'il recevait le plus d'argent. Avec sa gueule d'ange, ses sourires charmeurs, il pouvait tout obtenir. Le mieux c'était avec les hommes d'affaires venus parler de leurs actions, des projets qu'ils devaient faire, c'était eux qui lui donnaient le plus d'argent, ravies de se distraire deux minutes en compagnies d'un bel éphèbe. Souvent, c'étaient eux qui lui donnaient leur numéro de téléphone, histoire de tirer un coup. Dans ses moments là, il gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Ca lui permettait d'économiser en cas de coup dur. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Il commençait à être connu dans le milieu. Son surnom ? Le démon renard, Kyubbi pour les intimes et les habitués.

**_Fin du premier chapitre_**

Moi : hé hé, encore une fic de commencer, je vais jamais en finir !!

Naruto : Tu m'as mis en gigolo !!!!!!!! En plus j'suis dans une misère noire et ma mère est morte et c'était une prostituée !!!???!! OUUUIIINNNNN !!!!!!

Sasuke : T'as fait pleurer Naruto _sort un flingue de sa poche et me vise_

Moi : heu, du calme, j'ai pas fait exprès

Sasuke : comme si j'allais te croire, en plus je suis même pas cité dans ton texte pourris _vise le front de l'auteur _tu vas mourir….

Moi : Au secour !!!!

Kakashi : qu'est se qui se passe ici ?

Moi : Kakashi sauve moi, y veut me tuer !!!

Kakashi : Et alors ? Dans une de tes fics je meurt alors… juste retour des choses….. D'ailleurs, je vais l'aider !!

Naruto : Moi aussi !!!

_L'auteur qui se barre en courant avec Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka aux trousses (mais, y fout quoi ici lui ?ok l'auteur tue son grand amour Kakashi et le fait se suicider…mais c'est pas une raison !!!)_

Gaara : (encore un qui n'a rien à faire là) Bon, j'suis le seul encore là et qui veut pas tuer l'auteur, alors c'est moi qui vais le demander…. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pas beaucoup plus longue que la première et pas grand-chose qui se passe mais on en apprend plus sur les persos qui peuplent bon grés mal grés ces pages. Bonne lecture.

ps:j'ai essayé d'aller le plus vite possible et je l'ai pas fait corriger... désolé, si vous avez des réclamations ou des suggestion, merci de me les mettre:).

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette journée ci n'avait pas ressemblée aux autres ?

Pourtant, le matin en se levant, rien n'aurait pût prévoir une catastrophe de cette ampleur. Il s'était levé, avait donné à manger au chat famélique qui avait élu domicile chez lui, s'était préparé un petit déjeuné, enfin, se qui lui tenait lieu de petit déjeuné !! 3 bols de ramens, on peut pas vraiment appeler ça un petit déjeuné digne de soi. Mais bon, ça a l'avantage d'être fait très vite, ce qui lui permet de grappiller quelques heures en plus de sommeil. Il était allé dans la petite salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il était rentré tard hier et il n'avait pas eu le courage de se laver. Résultat, en plus de coller, il allait devoir changer ses draps. Enfin, c'est la vie. Il était sorti de la salle de bain (il n'avait rien sur lui…. Et non je ne le décrirais pas !! Secret professionnel.) et maintenant, il cherchait désespérément ses clés. S'il continuait il allait être à la bourre. A deux doigts d'exploser il les trouva enfin (quelle idée de les ranger dans le tiroir à chaussette en même temps). Il fermait enfin sa porte quand son portable sonna. L'une des rares choses que son emploie de gogo danseur lui permettait d'avoir. En effet, c'était un objet indispensable dans toutes les soirées qu'il animait, et, même quand il était dans la boite il fallait parfois qu'il appelle tel ou tel personne à la rescousse.

Avant de décrocher, il salua amicalement ses deux patrons, Kakashi et Iruka, eux-mêmes célèbres en leur temps : Génie et prof. Il venait juste de rentrer du bar et se préparer à aller se coucher. Naruto souriait toujours en les voyant ensemble. Ils étaient si…. opposés, mais si mignon ensemble. C'était une des rares choses de bien qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Sa rencontre avec ses deux hommes. Ils l'avaient tout de suite pris sous leurs ailes, Iruka en mère poule, Kakashi en papa cool. Ca lui faisait très bizarre de dire ça mais… il pensait bien qu'il commençait à s'attacher à eux, et ainsi, c'était une de ses règles non écrites qu'il violait. S'attacher à des personnes n'était pas pour lui, ça faisait bien trop mal quand elle nous quittait. Mais, avec eux il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, de toute façon il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les règles, alors pourquoi subitement ça changerait ? Une ou deux entorses à la règle ça ne tue pas.

La sonnerie de son portable le sortie de ses pensées, et, en voyant qui l'appelait il s'empressa de décrocher. En effet, il était rare que Kiba, son ami d'enfance qui travaillait lui aussi chez M.Uchiwa, lui téléphone à cette heure là. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être chez Uchiwa, et là bas, pas de portable qui tienne. Après tout, si jamais on captait une conversation privée du patron, ça pourrait être gênant.

-Salut mon bichon !!! Comment ça se fait que…

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, grouilles toi, c'est l'inspection générale des domestiques par le patron dans 10 minutes et même si le vieux Gaï t'aime bien là il pourra plus rien faire contre ton renvoie si jamais t'es pas là.

-10 minutes !!!????!!!!! Merde, j'arrive le plus vite possible

-Naru… (pov Kiba, se faire raccrocher au nez !!)

Naruto remonta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, se rétala à terre, repris pieds, s'élança vers la porte du loft de ses patrons et sonna. Seul le près de leur voiture lui permettrait d'arriver à l'heure pour ne pas se faire virer. En effet, le bus qu'il prend d'habitude mettait une demi-heure, au plus vite, alors, n'en parlons pas quand il passait par sa rue, on pouvait rajouter facilement une heure ou deux.

-Kakashi !!! Iruka !!!!! S'il vous plait !!!

C'est un Iruka endormis qui lui ouvrit, un peu dans le vague il dut lui faire répéter plusieurs fois la raison de sa venue avant de déclarer forfait et de lui donner les clés d'une de leurs voitures. Ils faisaient parties des rares personnes à habiter dans se quartier à avoir une voiture, mais c'était les seuls à en avoir deux. Et pourtant, leurs bonne fortune n'intéressait pas les gens, peu désireux de se retrouvait exclus à vie de leurs bars (2 pour être exacte, mais 2 des plus fameux de Konoha) ou embarquer par la police…. on n'exerce pas se métier sans avoir quelques personnes influentes dans sa liste d'amis, surtout dans la police.

C'est ainsi que 10 minutes plus tard, habillé en bonne à tout faire (n'aller pas imaginer un truc bizarre bande de pervers ;)), il se présenta devant le manoir Uchiwa et se prépara mentalement à ne pas rire ou à faire de l'humour douteux sur son patron de jour. S'il perdait son bouleau ici, il pourrait dire adieux à son appartement et à l'espoir d'échapper un jour à la rue qui l'avait vu naître.

-Pile à l'heure Naruto !! Gaï a fait tous se qu'il a pu pour le retarder.

-merci pour le coup de file en tout cas, chuchota Naruto.

-ouais, en tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu me raccroches au nez j'te fais bouffer ton portable compris ?!?

-ok, zen Kiba, t'énerves pas ça arriveras plus !! Promis mon bichon

-Naruto !!!! (Je sais pas pourquoi, dans mes fics, les persos font souvent le regard de psychopathe avarié)

-Kiba, Naruto !! Faites gaffe Il arrive.

-merci Shika, répondirent ils en cœur.

Sur cette dernière parole, ils regardèrent la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'ils puissent enfin voir leur employeur de prés. En effet, un seul parmi l'équipe de jour, comprenant entre autre Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino et Tenten, l'avait déjà vu. Il s'agissait bien entendu du vieux Jiraya qui faisait parti des meubles de la maison. Parmi toutes ces personnes, seul deux étaient au courant de sa double vie. Shika et Kiba. Après tout, ça faisait un moment déjà qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils s'entraidaient dans les coups durs.

Tout à cous, la porte s'ouvrit, enlevant le petit sourire qu'il avait eu en repensant à toutes les épreuves que ses amis et lui-même avait surmontés ensemble. Autant pour sa règle de conduite personnelle.

Le majordome, Gaï-sensei, apparut en premier, faisant 1000 courbettes devant la personne devant lui. Quand enfin il se releva, il regarda la salle et fut heureux que Naruto ait réussi à arriver là en si peu de temps. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les malheurs qui pouvaient encore arriver. Avec cette tornade blonde, on peut s'attendre à tout. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui tranchait avec la tenue quasi militaire de ses collègues était sa posture. Comme d'habitude, il se tenait de manière provocante et, s'il avait fini par s'y habituer, il espérait que M.Sasuke ne s'en formalise pas. Sur cette dernière pensée pour Kyubbi (un intime ?) il se retourna et fit signe à son patron d'entrer.

Eh là, toutes les mâchoires tombèrent par terre, celle de Tenten et d'Ino battant toutes les autres. En ayant un peu d'imagination on pouvait penser que leur langue allait se déroulait jusqu'au beau ténébreux qui venait d'entrer, inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur ses pauvres employés au nez sensible (heureusement, aucune fontaine de sang pour l'instant). En fait, de tous se fut Naruto qui laissa le moins transparaître ses sentiments. Après tout, pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de servir ses jeunes riches de première expérience, il se demandait surtout si un jour il aurait l'occasion de le décoincer un peu.

C'est vrai que, bien qu'il soit un super beau gosse, le jeune Uchiwa n'en avait pas moins l'air d'un glaçon. Et ceux qui l'entouraient n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, s'il se souvenait bien, celui avec des lunettes de soleil était Shino et celui avec des yeux extra blanc (lavé avec le chat, la lessive qui lave plus blanc que blanc) était Neji. Mince, les deux avaient déjà visité la boite où il dansait et plus si affinité. D'ailleurs, sous l'insistance de Kakashi et d'Iruka il leurs avait offert une petite danse maison suivi d'une visite guidé de sa loge et plus particulièrement de son lit. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient trop bourrés pour se souvenir de son visage (on se souvient toujours d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec le démon renard, Uzumaki Naruto). L'heure de vérité approchait, Sasuke et ses deux directeurs adjoints passaient devant les employés et se serait bientôt son tour. Plus que 3 personnes, 2, 1… arrivés devant lui Sasuke ne trahit aucune émotion mais au fond de lui il aimait l'attitude du blond, pose légèrement sensuel mais étrangement innocente, comme s'il ne faisait pas exprès. Etrange. Quant au deux autres…..

**_Fin deuxième chapitre

* * *

_**

Moi : Enfin terminé, je suis sadique !!!

Sasuke : comment ça aucune émotion !!!_Ressort son flingue_

Moi : tut tut !! Pas de ça avec moi Sasuke !! Si tu me menaces encore je crée une death fic !! Naruto pourrait mourir à cause de toi !!!

Sasuke :…. Un de ses jours….

Moi : ouais peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui !!

Kakashi et Iruka : On est ensemble !!!! Youpi

Iruka : Mais… j'me suis prostitué ?!? Kakas…

Moi : Même topo que pour Sasuke… une death fic ça te tente ? _Sort mon crayon et le met prés d'une feuille_

Iruka : C'est bon….grrr

Moi : j'aime mieux ça !!!

_Tout les perso de la fic qui arrivent pour porter réclamations sur leur rôle (surtout Jiraya ;)) et étouffe presque l'auteur…_

Gaara : Bon, encore une fois, je vais le faire, y'est momentanément indisponible alors….Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Y'a pas grand-chose qui se passe, désolé d'avance mais comme je veux pas faire de gros chapitre, je pouvais pas en mettre plus… bonne lecture quand même. :)

Sinon message perso, euh, c'est normal que j'ai 388 visites sur cette fics et seulement 10 reviews? Réveillez vous lol

* * *

_Sasuke ne trahit aucune émotion mais au fond de lui il aimait l'attitude du blond, pose légèrement sensuel mais étrangement innocente, comme s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Etrange. Quant au deux autres…_

…, ses directeurs adjoints avaient une expression inhabituelle. Enfin plusieurs expressions inhabituelles.

Naruto baissa légèrement les yeux quand ses patrons passèrent à côtés de lui. Sasuke n'avait laissé transparaître aucun sentiment, aucun geste qui aurait pu faire croire à Naruto qu'il pensait un temps soit peu à lui et pourtant, il savait bien que quelque chose c'était produit dans la tête de M.Uchiwa. Peut-être n'étais se pas flagrant pour d'autre que lui mais, il était assez familiarisé avec les jeunes riches maintenant (il devait les décoincer pour une somme mirobolante quelque fois) pour savoir qu'ils n'affichaient que très rarement leurs émotions en public, surtout quand se sentiment avait une chance d'être retourné contre eux dans le futur. D'ailleurs, Neji et Shino n'avait pas été très convivial, que se soit avec les autres employés de la boite ou lui-même, avant de commencer à boire.

Il s'en souvenait très bien de cette petite beuverie dans le club. Neji n'avait pris que des cocktails, alcoolisés bien sur, tandis que Shino s'était enfilé plusieurs verres de vodka tagada et de whisky sec, sans glace. D'ailleurs, même si c'était Shino qui buvait les boissons les plus fortes, il avait été le dernier des deux à succomber. Eh oui, bien que Neji ne boive que des cocktails, donc des boissons moins alcoolisées que Sino, et qu'il tienne plutôt bien l'alcool, il était toujours soul avant Shino. Naruto aimait garder toutes ses informations sur ses clients dans un coin de sa tête. Qui sait, ça pourrait toujours lui resservir plus tard. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il connaissait certainement beaucoup plus de choses sur ses clients qu'ils n'aimeraient. Mais bon, après tout c'est aussi ça son job, apprendre le plus de chose sur ses clients, pour pouvoir les revendre à leurs ennemis quand il s'agissait de clients riches et/ou puissant, ou alors pour se protéger tout simplement.

Avant qu'il ne commence à glaner tout se qu'il pouvait on l'avait souvent fait chanter voir même menacer. Alors maintenant, il savait quoi faire. On ne fait pas chier un type qui sait des choses sur soi dont tout le monde ignore l'existence, des choses que personne ne devrait connaître. Ou même envisagées. Et puis, c'est assez grisant de se retrouver autour de cette toile gigantesque, pouvoir faire du chantage au lieu d'en être la victime, pouvoir s'élever le temps d'un moment au dessus de personnes qui se pensaient meilleur que lui juste parce qu'ils étaient nés du bon côtés de la vie. Et d'une façon plus terre à terre, ça lui permettait de grappiller de l'argent en plus. Et ça, dans sa condition, il vaut mieux y penser le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, il se demandait si les deux directeurs parleraient de sa double vie à Sasuke. Après tout, le patron d'une multinational ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des éléments comme lui, même dans son personnel d'entretien. Donc, s'ils lui en parlaient, il se ferait immanquablement viré, licencié, jeter à la porte ou toute autre expression désignant la mise au chômage. Et, cette fois son recel d'information ne lui servirait à rien. A part leur consommation d'alcool, il n'avait réussi à leur soutirer aucune information. Plutôt mince pour faire du contre chantage. De vrai coffre fort ses types. Même lui n'avait pas réussi à leur faire cracher quelque chose de profitable. Avant eux il ne pensait même pas que ça puisse lui arriver un jour. Quelle vie de chien.

Enfin, après cette torture morale fort épuisante pour notre blondinet, le trio s'éloigna, mettant au supplice un autre employé. Malheureusement, Neji profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Sasuke pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Mots qui formaient des phrases. Phrases loin de plaire à Naruto qui détestait être manipulé de quelque manière que se soit. Et, si ça, ça n'allait pas se transformer en gros chantage il ne s'appelait plus Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ce soir, au bar, attend nous, vers minuit, on doit parler et trouver un…. arrangement.

Court, concis, des ordres après chaque virgule, aucun mot superflu… du Neji tout cracher, ou du moins se qu'il avait pu en voir la veille. Regardant du côté de Shino, il aperçut un imperceptible sourire, plein de sous entendus, promettant à Naruto des nuits blanches ou presque, pendant plusieurs mois. Shino et Neji faisaient partis des rares, voir inexistantes, personnes qu'il avait du mal à satisfaire. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte, même en une seule nuit.

Surtout Shino. Sous son apparence calme et sereine se cachait un véritable démon du sexe. Il avait encore mal aux fesses à cause de lui, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement de remettre ça dés ce soir. A plus forte raison s'il remettait ça plusieurs fois. Une semaine à peine de se régime et il devrait s'acheter un fauteuil roulant. Et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il ne disait pas non à une partie de jambes en l'air gratuite de temps en temps pour protéger son secret ou pour satisfaire des clients importants du club, mais vu leur sourire en coin, ils ne se contenteraient sûrement pas de quelques fois. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose sur eux, et vite sinon il était cuit. D'ailleurs, une information sur un seul d'entre eux irait. Ils étaient amis, s'il savait quelque chose de compromettant sur l'un, l'autre ne le ferait plus chanter et ils arrêteraient leur manége. Lourd lourd d'avoir des amis.

Enfin, encore fallait-il en trouver un d'information compromettante. Kakashi ou Iruka sauraient certainement un petit truc croustillant sur eux, il irait leur demander. Plus à Iruka qu'à Kakashi. Il était du genre à attirer les confidences de ses clients, des menus larcins qu'ils commettaient plus jeunes à ceux plus graves, et plus actuels, de leurs erreurs d'adultes. Il aurait du s'engager comme espion plutôt que comme gigolo de luxe. Heureusement pour lui et Kakashi qu'il ne l'avait pas fait !! Ca aurait été beaucoup plus dur pour eux… enfin surtout pour lui. Que serait il devenu s'il n'avait pas été là ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, vraiment pas. Il se promit de lui offrir quelque chose s'il survivait à cette journée. Oui, s'il survivait aux sourires déplaisant qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos maintenant q'ils étaient passés à la rangée de derrière. En passant derrière lui Shino lui pinça les fesses. S'il devait supporter ça aussi sur son espace jour il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de le virer…. Il s'en irait de lui-même. Se faire pincer les fesses pendant son autre bouleau aucun problème. Se faire pincer les fesses par des vieux habitués qu'il connaissait aussi bien que l'on connaît sa famille ok. Mais eux, il les avait vus deux fois, couché avec une seule fois, alors pas de gestes déplacés en dehors des heures faites pour. Il allait se retourner pour l'insulter mais, heureusement, il venait de finir leur visite. Il put enfin respirer et se calmer. Ca ne lui arrivait plus souvent de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Une heure plus tard, quand l'inspection générale se termina, Kiba et Shika se traînèrent d'une manière qu'ils estimaient discrète jusqu'à lui.

-Y t'as dis quoi l'autre blanc bec ? Lui demanda Kiba.

-Surtout, c'était quoi leurs vieux sourire de pervers aux deux autres? Intervint Shika

Les capacités d'analyse de Shika l'étonneraient toujours autant. Comment avait-il réussi à voir les sourires des deux autres alors que lui, avec tous son entraînement, ne les aurait pas remarquer s'il ne lui avait pas était dédiés, alors les identifier comme des sourires de pervers avant que l'autre « blanc bec », comme dirait Shika, ne lui parle aurait était tout bonnement impossible. Il était bon mais pas à ce point là !!

-Y vont me faire chanter.

- ????

-Ils étaient au bar hier, et Kakashi m'a demandé si je pouvais aller les distraire. Y m'avait juste dit que c'étaient des riches hommes d'affaire et que pour une fois ils étaient jeunes alors que c'était le moment d'en profiter. D'ailleurs, il m'a dis qu'ils étaient venus spécialement pour moi, voir si j'étais à la hauteur de ma réputation… y's auraient pus s'en passer franchement.

-Merde… tu vas faire quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasses ? Vas bien falloir que j'rentre dans leur combine à la con et attendre d'avoir des infos sur eux qu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'on dévoile. Et Si j'y arrive…pffff galère. J'y arriverais jamais. Quelle connerie !!

-T'inquiète, on va t'aider…. Et tu me piques ma phrase préféré là, t'as de la chance que je sois indulgent avec toi aujourd'hui. C'est la pitié :)

-Désolé Shika, et merci pour votre aide, elle est franchement bien venu !! Si vous trouvez un truc vous me le dites, ok ?!?

-Ok, j'tai déjà dis, t'inquiète !! On va tout faire pour que t'es pas à te soucier d'un chantage… mais d'habitude t'es plutôt d'accord pour se type de chantage :)

-…

-Il a pas faux sur se coup là Shika. Quand on est sortie ensemble t'en voulait toujours plus. Heureusement qu'on était en ménage à trois sinon je serais mort vidé depuis longtemps !!

-Exagère pas non plus !!

-Kiba n'exagère rien Naru, on a failli y laissait la santé

-Et ça se trouve drôle….

-Plutôt :) Enfin t'as toujours pas répondu…

-Ok, je réponds, ils sont presque pire que moi… et comme ils faisaient pas partie des premiers de la soirée j'en avais déjà vu quelques un…. J'ai failli déclarer forfait.

-???? Toi ???? Où là, c'est grave, ils sont pas humains ces tipes ou quoi ?

-Bonne question…. Merde, Gaï arrive, retournez à vos postes !!

Après une bonne engueulade de la part du majordome ils retournèrent à leurs postes respectifs. La journée était passée bien plus vite que d'habitude et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte l'équipe de nuit était arrivée, mettant fin à leurs taches. Pour une fois il n'attendit pas Shika et Kiba préférant les laisser en amoureux…. Comment avaient-ils bien pu croire que lui ne verrait pas leur manége…. Vraiment.

10 minutes plus tard il arriva devant son immeuble. Avant de rentrer chez lui il alla déposer les clés de la voiture chez ses « parents adoptifs » (clin d'œil à une review). Personne ne répondant il avait poussé la porte, avait avancé jusqu'à la cuisine avant de s'arrêter, comprenant maintenant pourquoi ils n'avaient rien entendu. Difficile de s'entendre ne serait-ce que parler avec les cris du couple dans la chambre. Un peu gêné (vous avez bien lu, après tout c'est quand même un peu ses parents pour lui… imaginez les vôtres en train de…. Désolé, je vais vomir). Il déposa les clés, leur mis un mot pour leur dire qu'il devait leur parler et alla directement chez lui cette fois. Un bonne douche pour lui rafraîchir les idées et pour emporter tous ses soucis, voila tout se dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Rien de plus rien de moins.

20 heures, il sortait enfin de la douche. Il avait sérieusement pensé à se suicider dans sa douche avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas possible… il aurait du opter pour le bain. En plus, Kakashi et Iruka était passés pendant qu'il se récurait et il ne les avait pas entendu. Eux aussi lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'ils étaient au club et qu'il pourrait leurs parler là bas, qu'ils trouveraient un endroit calme ou discuter. Ils lui avaient remis les clés sur son plan de travail, lui disant que comme ça il pourrait partir un peu plus tard de chez lui.

20heures 15, 4 bols de ramens au curry avalés en 5 minutes. Encore un peu et il allait pouvoir s'inscrire dans un concours d'apnée.

20heures 30, début d'une déprime, aucune envie d'y aller mais il faut bien. Il va demander de rester au bar aujourd'hui, il ne se sent pas assez bien pour aller sur la piste et encore moins pour faire des « danses » personnelles. Et puis comme ça il sera en pleine forme pour supporter les deux gros BIP. Galère.

20heures45, Prends son courage à deux mains, ainsi que les clés de l'appart et de la voiture, ferme la porte, descend l'escalier, remonte parce qu'il a oublié ses affaires de travail, s'installe au volant de la voiture, souffle un bon coup et c'est parti, direction le club pour une nouvelle nuit de débauche.

**_Fin du troisième chapitre._**

Moi : encore un de fait

Tous : Mais y se passe rien dans ce chapitre !!!

Shika : Je sors avec Kiba !!!!! T'as fumés quoi ?!? Je veux en avoir parce que ça provoque des hallucinations pas possibles !!

Moi : rooo ça va, tu vas pas en faire un plat, et puis, j'aurais pu faire pire, te mettre avec Sakura ou Ino !!!(Dsl pour les fans du couple ShikaSaku et ShikaIno) d'ailleurs ça peut toujours se faire….(menace dans l'air)

Shika : Mon Kiba d'amour _et se lance à la poursuite d'un Kiba effrayé par temps d'amour, Mais pourquoi tant d'amour !!!_

Autres : bon grouille toi de faire le prochain !!! Sinon, menace de death fic ou non on te fait la peau.

Moi : Ok…. Vous pas tuer moi merci

Gaara : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que se délire ?!? Bon, comme d'hab. c'est moi qui m'y colle, REVIEWS ?


	4. Chapter 4

Vraiment merci pour toutes ses reviews, je réponds à tous personnellement. Encore une fois, j'ai fait beaucoup de description, je sais pas arrêter, pardonnez moi :)

Bonne lecture…. Et il n'est pas plus long que les autres et il se finit de la même manière, c'est-à-dire en cou… queue de poisson.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Ps : j'ai pas eu le temps de relire et de corriger, je le ferais peut-être plus tard, désolé pour ça aussi (faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'excuser :))

Ps2 : Si quelqu'un veut devenir celui (celle) qui lit mes fics pour me dire les erreurs, les mauvaises tournures de phrase, je suis partant :)

* * *

Il était déjà arrivé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait préféré prendre le bus, comme ça il aurait été en retard. Mais non, en bus une demi-heure, en voiture dix minutes.

Il resta un moment dans la voiture, profitant du luxe que lui apporté les siége ne cuir, et, plus particulièrement la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Eh oui, Le club était situé à la limite entre le quartier riches, là où les maisons et résidences de la nouvelle bourgeoisie et des riches industriels se situés, et les taudis de son enfance, le quartier pauvres, surnommé le coupe gorge, le mal famé, etc… Là où il vivait quoi. Seule une petite rivière de quelque mètre de largeur les séparait. Comment le quartier riche et le coupe gorge pouvait n'être séparés que par une rivière ? Vaste question qu'il se posait tous les soirs avant de rentrer dans le bar. Sauf que cette fois il avait quelques minutes pour se poser sérieusement la question. Comment une rivière pouvait paraître aussi insurmontable à franchir ? Comment pouvait-elle séparait les deux univers aussi sûrement que s'ils étaient chacun dans des pays différents, voir des mondes différents. Pour lui c'était une aberration dont il ne comprenait pas le sens ni l'utilité. Pourquoi un quartier riche et un pauvre ne pouvaient pas se mélanger et donner un quartier de population moyenne ?

Plus il regardait, plus il voyait les nettes différences qui apparaissaient entre les deux rives. Du côtés pauvre, des masures et des taudis fait de briques et de broques s'étendaient sur toutes la longueur, avec un magasin ou un bar miteux pour rompre la monotonie.

Et, quand il se retournait vers l'autre rive il ne voyait qu'opulence et richesse partout. Là un manoir, entouré d'un grand et beau jardin, un peu plus loin un immeuble tout en verre pouvant accueillir au bas mot une bonne centaine de personnes sans qu'elle ne se gêne mutuellement. Mais, les bâtiments les plus nombreux étaient sans contexte les bars et autres lieux de divertissements pour jeunes héritiers ou pour vieux riches ennuyés. Et, voyant toutes ses somptueuses façades de bar, de discothèque, de maisons closes et de café, il ne comprenait pas comment leur propre boite pouvait fonctionner. Au milieu de toutes ses merveilles, le _Gay night _ne semblait pas dans son élément. De façade discrète et intimiste, il était l'opposé exacte ou presque de tous les autres bâtiments… peut-être était-ce ça le grand succès du bar, la différence par rapport à tous se qu'ils connaissaient. Une envie de changer d'atmosphère, de se créer une petite peur en rentrant dans un lieu que la morale réprouve, tenue qui plus est par deux habitants du quartier pauvre.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Qui que se soit il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, heureusement qu'il était dans le quartier riche, sinon ça aurait pus signifier de graves ennuis pour lui. Racket, enlèvement, viols et peut-être meurtre. Et qui irait se soucier du sort d'un pauvre petit prostitué mort dans une sordide ruelle ? Sentant ses souvenirs remontés, comme de la bile, il s'efforça de ne plus y penser et se retourna vers la personne quelle qu'elle soit pour lui demander se qu'elle voulait.

Il fit pivoter sa tête d'un quart de tour et fut heureux de voir la mine neutre et sans expression de Gaara le barman. Sûrement sa pose cigarette avant de commencer véritablement sa nuit. Il aimait bien Gaara, c'était un des rares avec qui il pouvait ne pas afficher le masque de bonne humeur et le sourire d'un kilomètre qu'il arborait toujours.

Gaara, le type toujours maître de lui, toujours neutre. Toujours craquant. Jamais à lui. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dit non. Il en aurait même redemandait. Faire l'amour avec celui qui aurait pu devenir son petit ami en d'autre circonstance. Trop jaloux. Trop dangereux. Trop craquant (je sais, je me répète, et alors ?!? c'est moi qui écrit, alors endurait !!:)).

En plus, avec lui il se sentait en sécurité, avec Iruka et Kakashi il faisait partie de sa plus proche famille. Peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'attirer vers lui… amour fraternel avant tout. Dommage, vraiment, avec lui il en était sur il aurait connu quelque chose de beau pour une fois. Avec lui il aurait pus faire l'amour, pas baiser, pas coucher, pas niquer, non, faire l'amour, tendrement, sans arrière pensée, sans artifices. Enfin, peut-être étais se mieux comme ça, peut-être…

-Naru ?

-Hein ? Mince, désolé Gaara, je réfléchissait :) tu me connais, lui dis Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Naru… pas la peine de faire se sourire, surtout à moi…..Ils m'ont parlé, je sais qu'on te fait chanter. Et puis toi en train de réfléchir ajouta t-il, se serait le monde à l'envers. Rajouta Gaara d'un ton un peu plus joyeux et taquin. (Gaara joyeux et taquin….. amenez l'équipement de réanimation, je vais faire une crise cardiaque !!!)

-Ga…Gaara, depuis quand tu t'es mis à l'humour ?

-Depuis que tu réfléchis et que tu ne fais pas attention à moi dés que je suis devant toi… tu m'as vu, et puis t'es repartis directement dans les nuages. Et te connaissant, il n'y avait que moi qui aurais pu te faire sortir de là, enfin plutôt une blague que moi j'aurais pus faire

-Ouf, t'es redevenu aussi sérieux qu'avant !!! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie refait pu jamais ça !!! Toi devenir drôle…. Touche ma poitrine !! Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure !!!! T'es content !!!!???!!! T'as failli me tuer !!!

-Revoilà le Naruto que je connais, plaintif, débile mais adorable. Allez, rentre à l'intérieur, ça va bientôt être à toi, moi je reste encore un peu, je me fume encore une clope et j'arrive.

-Ok, à toute !!!

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il coupa le moteur, sorti de la voiture, la verrouilla, s'avança de quelque pas vers la porte du bar, qui de deuxième maison était devenu l'entrée des enfers. Il essayait de prendre son courage à deux mains, sans réussite aucune, ses pieds ne lui obéissait plus, et son esprit n'allait pas tarder à se faire la malle, le laissant telle une coquille vide devant la porte, devenue immense dans son esprit, immense et infranchissable. Il allait tourner les talons et s'enfuir aux hasards des routes quand…

-Au fait Naru… si t'as besoin de parler, ou seulement que je leur péte la gueule tu me le dis ok ? Je serais toujours là pour toi. Il lui lança un dernier regard et se détourna de lui, admirant sans les voir les voitures déjà garées sur le parking de la boite.

Sans avoir pourquoi ses simples paroles, simples phrases que tout amis lui aurait dis à se moment là lui réchauffa le cœur et lui permit d'aller de l'avant, d'affronter ses peurs et de marcher la tête haute. Il n'était pas Kyubbi pour rien quand même !! Ils allaient voir ses minables petits dirlo se que ça allait leurs coûter d'essayer de le faire chanter. Pour l'instant ils avaient la main, mais tout change tout le temps. Et il avait des jokers, jokers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Dans le milieu ils étaient tous très solidaires, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à un de leur frère ou sœur, les prostitué(e)s faisaient tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Tous ses secrets étaient étalés au grand jour en dernier recours. Peu de gens prenaient le risque de les ennuyer, une sorte de grande famille aussi puissante que certains noms de la bourgeoisie. Frères et sœurs d'adoption, qui ne se faisaient aucun cadeau dans la vie, mais qui, dés que leur famille ou un de ses membres apprécié étaient en danger n'hésitait pas à s'unir.

C'est sur cette pensée optimiste qu'il poussa le battant et referma la porte sur une nouvelle nuit, une nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation de sa vie.

Arrivé dans le boite proprement dites, après avoir traversé le couloir rempli de glace et d'image de jeunes hommes, des employés de l'endroit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il dise à Kakashi d'arrêter avec les photos de se type…. surtout quand il vit la sienne, après cette photos il lui restait bien peu de charme à faire découvrir à ses clients !! Et, se n'était franchement pas artistique, érotique oui, pornographique même, mais sans aucun sens artistique. Oui, un petit mot à Kakashi ne ferait pas de mal à leur image de marque.

-Tiens, Naruto, t'es à l'heure pour une fois ? fit une voie dans son dos, une voix tout sauf inconnu.

-Sakura !!!! T'es revenu !!!

Et sans autre préambule il sauta vers lui et le serra fort, très fort, comme pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de lui-même.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Naru mais si tu pouvais éviter de me casser le dos, j'en ai besoin pour plus tard.

-Oups désolé.

-Pas grave, sois un peu moins démonstratif la prochaine fois et contente toi de m'offrir un verre ok ?

-Promis !!!... Mais, y'a quelque chose de changé chez toi….

-J'me suis demandé si t'allais enfin le remarquer !!

-Mais…. Tu t'es offert…

-Une paire de sein !!! Y sont beau hein !?!

Sakura, jeune travesti du quartier des temples. 1m65, enfin, 1m95 si on compte les talons. Un des premiers avec qui Naruto c'était lié d'amitié dans la boite. En tout cas, il/elle (maintenant je vais dire quoi pour désigner Sakura ??) ne passait pas inaperçu dans la rue… sûrement une des raisons qui avait poussé sa famille à couper tous les liens avec la fleur de cerisier. Dans une famille pieuse et pratiquante, avoir un fils travesti est une vraie calamité. Quelque chose contre-nature.

Donc Sakura, cheveux roses, très longs (il parait que ça marche mieux avec les clients…. Après tout pourquoi pas, lui aussi avait du faire des concessions pour satisfaire pleinement ses clients). Imaginer le/la marcher dans une rue de gens pompeux et orgueilleux…. Qu'obtient t-on ? Pas une bagarre, non, trop bien élevé pour ça, famille religieuse quand même !! Un sacrifice humain ? On ne parle pas des mêmes religions là !! Juste une exclusion définitive du quartier où il est né et où il a vécu toute son enfance. Dur d'être différent dans se monde, même si on habite Konoha, la ville la plus riche, excentrique et contenant les plus grandes organisations mafieuses du pays.

Après avoir laisser son ami remonter dans une cage pour danser sous le rythme sensuel de la musique qui passait, Naruto regarda vers les hauteurs, là où s'étendait la zone VIP, la zone où devait l'attendre Neji et Shino. Il regarda sa montre, 23h30. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour se prendre plusieurs cocktails et aller se défouler sur la piste, celle où tous le monde, qu'il fut gigolo ou clients, pouvait se trémousser sans gène. En plus, pour l'instant peu de personne étaient dessus, l'idéal pour cesser de penser à se qui allait lui arriver peu après.

Et il commença à danser, sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier du temps qui passait à toute allure, sans penser à rien d'autre que la musique et à la danse, plus que sensuelle qu'il avait entamé avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau morceau. A cause de son état d'abandon, à cause de toutes les choses qu'il voulait oublier, peut-être à cause de la musique trop forte qui l'empêchait de se concentrer, ou alors d'un mixte de toutes ses diverses contrariétés, il ne vit pas que les deux directeurs étaient arrivés, le regardant comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie. Un regard d'envie et de luxure. Un regard presque animal.

* * *

Moi : désolé, encore une fois ça fini en queue de poisson (sadique héhé) mais je peux pas m'en empêcher…. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir, sous peine de mort subite…. Merde, les voila, a plus…… _un auteur qui courre, un !! Ça devient une habitude_

Gaara+ Sakura : On va te faire la peau !!!!!!!!!! _Regards fous, genre psychopathes, emplis d'une envie de meurtre et de vengeance_. Viens ici péquenot !!!!

Moi : Ausecour !!!! Sauvez moi !!!!

Kakashi : 5€ que Sakura tue l'auteur avant Gaara

Temari : Tenu !! _Claquement, deux mains qui s'empoignent alors que des cris de pure souffrance se font entendre à côtés_.

Tsunade : Vous pouvez pas le tuer silencieusement, j'essaye de me saouler tranquille moi !!!! _Un mur qui tombe en miette_

Iruka : Et mettez pas trop de sang, c'est moi qui nettoie après !!

Kiba : Pour ceux qui veulent que l'auteur meurt taper un, pour ceux qui veulent le voir vivre, taper deux, pour ceux qui veulent notre bonheur et l'arrêt de notre maltraitance, taper un ou deux.

Shino : Et pour ceux qui veulent donner leur avis, laisser un review ( un commentaire, appuyait sur le bouton en bas pour ceux (celles) qui ne le savaient pas)


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiment désolé de faire ça maintenant, c'est juste un ptit mot pour les trois folles qui me supportent à longueur de journée et qui me disent leur avis sur mes fics.

Merci Sarah pour toutes les menaces de mort que tu me dit, juste pour me rappeler que si je fais pas la suite y'a au moins une lectrice assez prés pour pouvoir me trucider. Celles qu'ont fais le plus chier mais qu'on adore.

Merci Sonia, alias pfr, qui me donnent des idées complétement dingues pour mes fics (c'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai mis des seins à Sakura le travesti). Merci d'être à côtés de moi en français et d'avoir les mêmes envies de meurtre que moi sur le prof.

Merci Marie pour tout se que tu fais depuis la maternelle maintenant, dur de me trainer d'aussi loin ;). Merci pour tous tes délires (je ne parlerais pas de la brosse à cheveux ni des autres trucs…. Promis :))

Et après, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes sont assez dingues pour me lire lol. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews, même si je sais pas qui vous êtes, je sais que vous lisez mon histoire, et ça me fait plaisir (il m'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup :))

Sinon bonne lecture.

Ps : Je l'ai fais un peu vite fais se chapitre là, j'avais envie de l'écrire, et de ne pas mourir lol, mais j'ai du faire vite, donc pardonnez moi en espérant que le prochain sera mieux.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils le regardaient, minutes ou heures, aucun des deux n'auraient pus le dire. Dans le monde de la nuit, le temps n'est pas le même que celui qui passe d'habitude.

Ils le regardaient mais ne faisait rien, entièrement sous le charme du démon blond. Comment un être humain pouvait allier tant de contradiction en lui. Curiosité, indifférence. Innocence et dépravation. Timidité et insolence. Toutes exploitées au maximum, aucune ne lui correspondant vraiment. Comment pouvait-il montrer tant de lui aux autres et rester impénétrable aux regards les plus acérés ?

C'est sur cette piste, au son de cette musique trop forte pour pouvoir entendre quoi que se fût d'autre que les paroles hypnotiques, oui, c'est là qu'ils approchèrent au plus prés du Naruto que personne ne connaissait vraiment. Sur une danse sensuel et sans retenue, sur une danse qui criait au monde entier : « Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'avoir ? ».

C'est sur cette piste qu'ils comprirent pourquoi IL ne pensait plus qu'à cet ange déchu fait homme. Comment, quand on n'a grandi que dans un monde matériel où les intrigues pour le pouvoir sont légions, comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une idée, d'une personne représentant cette idée ; liberté.

C'est à se moment là que la musique s'arrêta et que la réalité repris ses droits. Se moment là où la tête souriante et joyeuse de Naruto se releva, dégoulinante de sueur pour venir se figer sur les silhouettes des deux directeurs. Son air habituel revint vite à lui, et c'est d'un air froid et dénué de toute la joie qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant, qu'il leur montra les escaliers menant aux chambres individuel d'un signe de la tête.

Il monta le premier, préférant se mettre en condition avant de devoir supporter les deux freez-men. Arrivé dans la chambre, il ferma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle et essaya de trouver un moyen de se détendre. C'était peine perdue. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient si longs, mais les remerciant silencieusement pour se geste, qu'il soit volontaire ou non.

Un petit coup d'œil dans la glace, un peu d'eau froide sur son visage pour bien le sortir de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul. Nouveau regard dans la glace. Trop blanc, un petite pincette au niveau des joues pour les rougir un peu mais pas de trop…. Voila, pile la bonne couleur. Au tour des cheveux maintenant. Le style _décoiffé parce que je sors du lit_ marche presque tout le temps. Dernière touche, le peu de maquillage qu'il accepter de porter, un stick pour les lèvre pour les rendre plus rouge et plus pulpeuse, un autre fantasme de la plupart de ses clients. Fin prés pour accueillir les deux autres. Pas de changement de tenue, celle là est parfaite pour eux, un peu mouillée à cause de sa transpiration, froissée, tout se qu'ils aimaient, il en était sur.

Il s'installa sur le lit. Pose aguichante mais pas trop, toujours trouvé le juste milieu. Et il attendit, encore et encore.

La poignée bougea et une main apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_Fin… non je rigole, sadique mais pas à se point :)_

_Euh….. Rangeai les couteaux, sabres, épées, flingues, mitraillettes, grenades et…. Bazooka ?!?... enfin bref, rangé tout, j'ai dis que je plaisantais !!! Promis, voila la suite !! _

-Vous voilà enfin…. Alors, vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

Pourtant, malgré ses paroles bravaches il n'en menait pas large. Rien que le voir ici, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien contre eux le terrifiait. Quelque fois, au lieu de voir leurs visages, il revoyait l'assassin de sa mère penchait au dessus de lui. Les souvenirs qu'il cachait si bien habituellement revenait à lui à chaque fois qu'il était dans se genre de situation. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour les sortir de sa tête, ne plus être paralysé par ces souvenirs trop encombrant, tous ces efforts n'avaient servi à rien, A la moindre menace il le revoyait et il se maudissait, lui et sa faiblesse, pour ça.

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose il décida de se lever et de boire un peu d'eau, espérant sans y croire que se simple geste suffirait à faire lâcher prise aux délires de son esprit.

-Voyons petit Kyubbi, ça fais un moment que tu fais se métier si j'en juge ta réputation…. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là ?

-…

-Laisse Neji, le renard a perdu sa langue, autant lui expliquer se qu'on désire, ça sera plus simple pour nous tous, alors arrête de jouer avec lui.

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser un peu avant le bouleau !!!

-Neji….

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !! Pas besoin de me tirer les oreilles maman.

-humf… Bon, Naruto Uzumaki, nous avons appris plusieurs choses sur toi, en faite, nous avons essayé de retracer toute ton existence, d'aujourd'hui à ta naissance, nous savons où tu habites, où tu vas manger avec tes amis, nous savons tout de toi sauf ton passé, nous connaissons juste le nom de ta mère et c'est tout.

-Et cela nous conviens tel quel.

-Alors, se que nous voulons que tu fasses pour nous, sous peine de voir certaines personnes proche de toi avoir plusieurs accidents mortels…

-Pas besoin des menaces, je l'ai connais très bien, alors plutôt que d'essayer de me faire peur pour que je fasse tous se que vous voulez sans discuter, vous feriez mieux de me dire se que vous voulez sans tourner autour du pot.

-Mais, c'est qu'il mordrait !

-Neji…. Bon, Naruto, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment je vais accéder à ta demande. En fait nous voulons deux choses. La première c'est que tu te renseigne sur le frère de Sasuke, Itachi.

-Et la deuxième ?

-La deuxième c'est que tu séduises notre patron, que tu le distraies, que tu lui donne du plaisir. En se moment il lui faut bien ça avec la concurrence des autres multi nationale. De plus, se denier « service » demander a été payé à tes patrons, donc à toi-même, et il se pourrait bien que tu te fasses un bon pourboire. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix, je me demande juste se qui va être le plus dur, trouver Itachi ou faire succomber Sasuke, d'après se que j'en ai vus il est pire que vue question glaçon.

-Trop aimable, et sinon, Shino, t'as oublié de lui parler de la troisième chose.

- ???

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, Naruto, on a déjà acheté une « danse privée » pour se soir, pas besoin de retourner en bas.

-Si vous avez payé.

Et d'un geste il les invita à enlever leurs vêtements et à le rejoindre dans le lit. Après tout, s'ils avaient payé, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas leur donner son corps. Et il se prépara mentalement à tout se qui allais suivre, comme s'il se détachait de lui-même et que son corps ne signifiait rien d'autre pour lui qu'une façon de gagner de l'argent. Il se vit comme dans un rêve jouer à la femelle en chaleur pour leur bénéfice. Et il espéra que ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois s'il voulait pouvoir être à l'heure au boulot le lendemain, enfin à ses deux boulots. Il se demandait encore se qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour faire tomber Sasuke Uchiwa dans ses filets, quand, un mouvement de Shino le rappela au moment présent. Et malgré lui il prit du plaisir à cette nuit, en partie du au mouvement que faisait Shino et Neji en lui, à leur prévenance à son égard, chose rare pour un gigolo. Et en partie parce qu'il était soulagé, au combien soulagé de ne rien devoir faire de plus que ça, qu'ils ne l'aient pas obligé à devenir leur esclave sexuel. Grâce à ces deux facteurs, Naruto pris du plaisir dans cette chambre sordide, dans sa vie de gigolo.

C'est beaucoup plus tard que Naruto pu enfin sortir de la chambre qui avait abrité leurs ébats. Arrivé en bas, il put voir l'expression soucieuse de ses amis. Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka et tous les autres. D'un sourire il les rassura et leva un pouce vers le ciel pour leur faire bien comprendre qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour lui. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autre dans sa vie. Et puis il avait réussi à éviter le pire, même si se soir il faudrait qu'il se soule pour pouvoir s'endormir sans repenser à sa mère. Le lendemain, la vie reprendrait ses droits sur lui et il renfoncerait tous les mauvais souvenirs au plus profond de lui. Alors, ça n'allait pas si mal après tout. Et sur cette dernière pensée cohérente, il se dirigea vers le bar, bu plusieurs vodka tonique et remonta sur la piste de danse, afin de se faire le plus d'argent possible se soir. Les autres, il leur parlerait le lendemain. Ca vaudrait mieux. Il pouvait encore flancher et s'effondrer sur leurs épaules et il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Alors pour une fois, il fut presque content d'être tout de suite interpellé par un gros riche qui voulait s'envoyer en l'air, ça lui permettrait d'arrêter de penser.

**_Fin du cinquième chapitre :_**

Naruto : de mieux en mieux ton histoire dis donc !!! Je couche avec tous le monde et EN PLUS je vais devoir me coltiner l'autre glaçon….

Sasuke : Comme si ça me plaisait tiens !!

Shino+Neji : On a couché avec Naruto, nanana nére !!

Les autres : Bande de pervers !!!

Shino+Neji : Et en plus on lui a fait de l'effet !!!! Par contre, comment ça on fait pas plus de chantage à Naruto pour qui couche avec nous ?!? On veut en faire !!!!

Naruto : Non mais ça va pas !!!!

Shino+Neji : C'est vrai… le plus important c'est qu'on t'est donné du plaisir et que Sasuke en est certainement incapable !!

Sasuke :… Naruto viens là _emmène un Naruto qui ne comprends rien dans la pièce d'à côtés… et des cris et gémissements se font entendre._

Les autres :?????_ Bouche grande ouverte, ils se ruent tous pour mettre l'œil contre le trou de la serrure._

Moi : Pour une fois on dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais mettre Le mot : Reviews ?

_Et juste après l'avoir dit, on voit un auteur en train de ramper vers la chambre d'à côté… faut bien s'instruire dans la vie !!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hop voilà enfin la suite !! Merci à tous les reviewver, j'ai passé le cap des 1500 visites !!! Happy :), lol. En tout cas, bon nouvel an à vous tous, faites pas trop de bêtises… j'rigole !! Éclaté vous !!!

Ps : bonne lecture et désolé pour les chapitre court, j préfére faire comme ça, ça garde plus longtemps le suspense:)

* * *

Ça nuit de gigolo finit, ça nuit d'homme de ménage peut commencer. La différence entre les deux ? Dans la première il travaille, dans la deuxième il dort, et ça fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de bien de dormir quelque fois.

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas en dormant qu'il a fait des cauchemars, pour une fois la réalité c'est transformé en véritable cauchemar. Peut-être qu'en s'endormant il va tout oublier, se rendre compte que encore une fois c'était un rêve particulièrement désagréable et non sa sordide réalité qui dérapait. Voilà sa seule pensée, tout le long du retour à l'appartement, en bus cette fois. Sa seule pensée quand il est rentré dans son appartement désert, sans personne pour l'accueillir et pour le réconforter. Sa seule pensée sous la douche chaude qu'il se prend pour se laver le corps de tout se qui s'est passé cette nuit. Sa dernière pensée quand il réussit enfin à fermer les yeux, recroqueviller comme dans le ventre de sa mère, pour que tout se qui se passe dans sa vie ne l'atteigne plus. La position du fœtus car c'est la seule qui lui permet de s'endormir sans faire d'affreux cauchemar.

Tititit tititit tititit tititit tititit (bruitage du réveil… aucun commentaire…)

Un œil qui s'ouvre et qui se referme dans la même seconde.

Nouvelle tentative. L'œil s'ouvre et reste ouvert, regardant sans le voir le réveil qui vient de le sortir de son sommeil réparateur. Aucune réaction du corps à part cet œil qui fait lentement le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter encore une fois sur le réveil.

Enfin l'information monte au cerveau, demande à voir le patron du cervelet, patient dix minutes, monte dans l'ascenseur, cinq minutes en plus de perdue, arrivé devant la porte, l'information toque, délivre son message et…

Réveil totale de Naruto qui vient de se rendre compte d'un coup de l'heure qu'il est et que la veille au soir c'était déroulé de la pire manière qui puisse exister. Comment en deux jour à peine, comment toute sa vie avait pu basculer dans un chaos aussi total ? Ses deux existences parallèles c'étaient rencontrées, ou plutôt s'étaient encastrées l'une dans l'autre. En même pas deux jours, deux ploucs avaient réussi à détruire le semblant d'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans sa vie. Et voila que maintenant il allait devoir draguer Sasuke Uchiwa, son patron qui ne savait rien de sa double vie, qui devait d'ailleurs en rester ignorant, le plus grand glaçon humain que la Terre est jamais portée. Ça s'annonçait difficile. Pas impossible, après tout, on est ou on n'est pas le Kyubbi, un des gigolos les plus connu de la ville. Pour lui, aucune tache comme ça ne pouvait être impossible… mais la nuit. Le jour il redevenait quelqu'un de normal, qui a un travail normal, qui n'a aucune marque distinctive des autres, qui se fond dans la masse…et c'était avec cette apparence là qu'il allait devoir séduire Sasuke Uchiwa ?!? Il était certainement encore dans un rêve, aucune autre possibilité ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Tititit tititit tititit tititit tititit

La sonnerie le sortie de ses pensée, le ramenant à des problèmes plus concret comme comment faire pour prendre un petit déj, se laver, s'habiller, prendre le bus pour arriver à l'heure en même pas 10 minutes chrono ? Galère, dés le matin sa journée partait en well, alors pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ? Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas aller au travail se matin, dire qu'il était malade… avec un peu de chance on le croirait !

Enfin, seulement si Neji et Shino ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, et ça, il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un peu de chance pour les empêcher de se pointer dans le grand immeuble qui leurs sert de bureaux. De véritables horloges, toujours à l'heure. Dans une vie antérieur, il en était sur, ils avaient été des métronomes, aucune autre explication possible.

Tititit tititit tititit ... JBOUM.

Un réveil en miette. Les risques du métier.

Naruto décida enfin de s'extirper du lit (caleçon et gueule dans le… j'en connais plusieurs qui aimeraient bien voir ça :)). Fonction radar pour éviter tous les objets éparpillés dans sa chambre sans devoir ouvrir les yeux.

-Putain de merde !!! Fais chier !!

Une fonction radar pas encore très au point, en effet, un meuble avait justement décidé de lui pourrir sa journée et c'était mis là où il voulait passer.

C'est avec les yeux grands ouvert cette fois, et un orteil en piteux état, qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Direction le placard pour des ramens instantanés pour pouvoir être à l'heure. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, le téléphone sonna et il dut se résoudre à abandonner son petit déjeuner pour aller répondre. Cherchant le téléphone dans fouillis de ses affaires, il finit par le trouver en dessous du canapé.

-Allo ?

-Na…Naruto ?

-Non le pape Kiba… tu voudrais que se soit qui ?

-…

-Kiba, qu'est se qui se passe ?

-Y, y m'a quitté !!

-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Shika d'amour m'a quitté !!!

-Merde, Kiba, calme-toi et explique-moi.

-Il est rentré tard hier et on s'est engueulé, snif, et il a dit qu'il en avait marre, qu'il se barrait, qu'il en pouvait pu, que j'étais trop chiant !!!!

-Kiba, je t'es dis de te calmer, respire, calme toi, d'accord ? C'est bien, maintenant dis moi où t'es ?

-Je suis au boulot, j'me suis levé tôt aujourd'hui en espérant que je le trouverais là bas mais il y est pas !!! snif.

-Kiba, reste là où t'es, j'arrive, t'inquiète pas.

Oublié les bols de ramens instantanés, il n'avait vraiment plus le temps. Quel journée quand même, aucun temps mort. Alors aujourd'hui, retrouvé Shika, consolé Kiba, séduire Sasuke. Journée de merde. Enfin, fallait faire avec.

Il attrapa ses clés (pour une fois elles étaient au bon endroit), se rua vers la porte en espérant ne pas rater le bus. Il dévala les escaliers, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Kakashi et Iruka qui rentraient, rata une marche et tomba dans l'escalier. Il se releva tant bien que mal et continua sa course contre la montre avant d'être arrêté par une porte qu'il se prit en pleine tête naturellement. La deuxième fois de la journée qu'il disait bonjour au sol. Quand ça commence mal, ça le reste. Après c'être relevé une seconde fois sous le regard contrit de la petite vieille, et lui avoir assuré qu'il n'avait rien, il réussi enfin à atteindre l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une petite poussée contre le battant et le voila dehors.

Il vit le bus plus bas dans la rue qui s'arrêtait à l'arrêt. Sans attendre, il piqua un sprint jusque là, sans se soucier des autres piétons, en se faisant généreusement insulté d'ailleurs. Il arriva juste au moment où le chauffeur allait redémarrer. Etrange, ce n'est pas celui de d'habitude, celui qui le taquine et qui lui met la main aux fesses. Cette fois c'est un jeune, un peu plus vieux que lui. Il ne le connaît pas et pourtant, il sait qui sont toutes les personnes habitant dans se quartier ou y travaillant. Vraiment étrange. En plus il ne l'aurait surement pas oublié s'il l'avait croisé un jour. Brun ténébreux, peau pale, plutôt grand… ça lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas sut dire qui. Enfin bref, la manière dont il le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise, autant ne plus y penser et aller s'asseoir au fond pour ne plus le voir.

Dés qu'il fut assis il laissa ses pensées vagabondaient. En se moment il n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes ses petites choses qui faisaient sa vie, tous les tournant qu'elle avait prise, le plus souvent sans son accord. Puis il repensa à ses problèmes plus immédiats. Comment consoler Kiba et séduire Sasuke en une seule journée ? C'était carrément impossible. Peut-être qu'il pourrait commencer à séduire son patron le lendemain ? Après tout, Neji et Shino n'allait pas mourir pour si peu. L'entreprise fonctionnait avant qu'il n'accepte de distraire le big boss, elle devrait bien fonctionner un jour de plus sans qu'il doive mettre son grain de sel.

Ah, il avait oublié Shika. Il se demandait bien quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. C'est vrai, d'habitude il serait plutôt du genre à être trop flemmard pour se disputer avec quelqu'un, d'ailleurs il n'en revenait même pas qu'il puisse combler Kiba sur tous les niveaux. Tous le monde change faut croire. En bien ou en mal.

Tiens, le voilà à son arrêt, il n'a pas vu le temps passé. Pour sortir, il devait passer devant le chauffeur. Encore se drôle de regard, comme s'il était un bout de viande qui aurait l'air particulièrement délicieux, mais avec quelque chose de plus dérangeant. Après tout, il est gigolo, les regards lubriques, pervers et ceux qui le comparaient à de la barbaque appétissante il connaissait et n'en avait plus rien à faire, alors pourquoi celui là lui sembler différent ?

Il lui tourna le dos, espérant que cette sensation disparaisse mais, même retourné il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. Malsain et dangereux. Voilà comment il aurait pu décrire le chauffeur s'il n'avait pas vu Kiba en train de pleurer dans les bras de Sakura, qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir que Kiba desserre sa prise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il/elle était là ? Puis, tous s'éclaira quand il vit dans son sac sa tenue de scène qu'il devait avoir oublié au bar. Si Sakura la lui donnait comme ça devant tous les autres employés ça allait partir en well, surtout son emploi de jour. Prudent, il s'approcha discrètement d'eux.

Voir Sakura et Kiba dans les bras l'un de l'autre était plutôt étrange. Surtout à cause de la différence de taille entre les deux. Sakura, égale à lui-même, avait mis ses chaussures talons 20 centimètres. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour marcher avec, et, vu la tête d'Ino, les autres non plus ne comprenais pas. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu danser avec, devoir nettoyer la bave qui coule sur le sol n'était pas son passe temps préféré. Sakura releva enfin la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura commença à ouvrir la bouche, comme pour parler…

**_Fin du sixième chapitre.

* * *

_**

Moi : Tiens, pas de menace de mort cette fois ? Bizarre, ou est-ce qui sont tous passés ? Bon, peut-être que pour une fois je vais avoir la paix… N'empêche, j'aime pas trop cette atmosphère. Quel plan tordu ils ont encore pu inventer ? Enfin bref, REVI…

BOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM _une bombe nucléaire qui tombe sur un pauvre auteur de fic_

Les perso : Extra !!!! On a réussi !!! Il va pu pouvoir nous martyriser !!! Hip hip hourra !!!

Moi :_ revenant d'entre les morts (ressuscitation ;)) _Bande de …. Si je vous attrape….

Les perso : merde, y'é pas mort. Shit.

Sakura : ça peut toujours s'arranger…

Moi : _devant un ordi qui note, « tout d'un coup, tous les personnages de la fic furent pris d'une terrible envie d'aller au toilette, c'est l'hiver, la gastro rode._

Les perso : Quoi !?! Espèce d'enfoi…. Non, vite les toilettes !!

Moi : Bon, maintenant que les fauteurs de trouble sont tous partis, je peux enfin demander des REVI….

Kakashi : _devant l'ordi, en train d'écrire « Les perso vont mieux et décident après un court instant de faire une partouze générale, Sasuke avec Naruto, Sakura avec Ino et Hinata, Kakashi avec Iruka, Gaï avec Lee et Gaara, Tsunade avec Shizune, Orochimaru avec Jiraya, Neji avec Kiba et Shikamaru avec Shino. Et bien entendu l'auteur avec…_

Moi : Mais t'as pas bientôt fini espèce de pervers !!! JBANG !!!_Encore un Kakashi assommé par terre_ Tiens, mets ça m'a l'air pas mal comme fic, faudra que je l'écrive en changeant un peu les couples, c'est toujours les mêmes. Tiens, y'a des bruits suspects à l'étage… Bon, laissez des REVIEWS, je vais voir se qu'ils font tous en haut _l'auteur n'a pas du tout d'idées derrière la tête… surtout en prenant un caméscope voyons, qui pourrait imaginer ça !!_

Moi : Bon, la voix off tu te tais sinon je te trouve un truc aussi !!!!! Euh… Iruka, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kakashi inconscient ?

Iruka : Pour une fois, j'avais envie d'être l'actif, alors j'en profite !!

Moi : Attend, je vais chercher le caméscope, et je vais mettre des caméras en haut !!

_(Vraiment navré que vous ayez pus voir encore une fois à quel point l'auteur est…_COUCHEE LA VOIX OFF !!!!!_ oups, j'ai rien dis)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, encore un chapitre, merci pour tous les reviews, normalement j'envoie une réponse à tous le monde, mais je sais pas si ça marche, donc dites le moi si ça marche pas et je ferais une rubrique spéciale pour tous les reviews !!

En attendant je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**_Staphyla : _**Merci pour tout, effectivement ne te suicide pas, je veux pas avoir de mort sur ma conscience lol, merci d'avoir lu même mes moments de délires, et merci pour ton autre review sur mon autre fic, ça me touche beaucoup. J'éspére que se chapitre te plaira, c'est le même genre de fin que d'habitude :)

**_Autres reviewvers anonymes : _**Merci du fond du cœur de me laisser des reviews et de me dire bon courage, il m'en faut lol.

Sinon, merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris : Mikau32, Murasaki-kun, Slothyna et Temi-chou.

Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont mis dans leurs fics alerts : Akina-bou, AlMevera, Echizen D Luffy, Elaelle, Kelidril, Manitchi, Marieke5, Mayalin, Misao Hikodashi, Petite Emeraude, Temi-chou, Xylo, eilin, fanny-san, lulu342, oOYumiOo et onarluca (même si je n'ai pas reçu de reviews de certains, ça aussi ça fait plaisir, de savoir que des personnes ont envie de connaitre la suite de mon histoire)

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et qui lisent ma fic.

Bon, sinon bonne lecture, en éspérant ne pas vous inspirer des envies de meurtre (des amis à moi qui veulent me tuer dés que c'est possible à cause des super fin que j'invente, je comprends pas du tout pourquoi :))

* * *

-Naruto !! T'as oublié tes affaires au bar !! 

Autant pour la discrétion. Et voilà que toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient. Surement se demandaient-ils comment il pouvait connaître une fille complétement givrée et plutôt bien roulée il faut le dire, mais surtout, la raison pour laquelle certaines « affaires » à lui avaient bien pu se retrouver dans un bar où une fille comme elle travaillait. Pour leur première question non formulée il pouvait toujours leur révélé un bout de la vérité. Sakura, une collègue avec qui il travaillait. Pour la deuxième ça allait être un peu plus compliqué. Il ne fallait pas mais alors pas du tout qu'ils sachent qui il était la nuit. Ça lui faisait presque penser aux histoires avec les super héros qui doivent cachés leurs super pouvoir… sauf que lui c'était deux fois pire comme situation. Il ne cachait pas qu'il sauvait des gens mais qu'il leur donnait du plaisir. Or, une de ses deux activités n'est pas légalement reconnue par la loi. Et se n'est pas le sauvetage. Comme dirait Shikamaru : Galère.

Revenant sur terre, il aperçut quelqu'un qui essayait discrètement de regarder dans le sac. S'il voyait son costume c'était fini pour lui. Et Sakura qui ne le remarquait même pas, qui restait là, à le regarder fixement comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Ok, il ne devait pas être très frais et il avait mal dormi mais quand même !! Pas au point de tomber dans les pommes. Encore que peut-être que ça marcherait comme diversion. Peut-être qu'ils oublieraient le pauvre sac et qu'ils viendraient voir se qu'il a… ou bien ils se précipiteraient sur Sakura pour lui arracher le sac. Quitte ou double.

Il n'eu pas le temps de mettre son idée en action que Sakura lui fonçait dessus et le prenait dans ses bras, enlevant le sac aux mains avides du type qui essayait de le prendre. Ouf, au moins une bonne chose qui arrivait dans cette journée, enfin, ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Dieu, ou se qui passait pour, pouvait encore vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Kyu, je suis vraiment désolé, chuchota Sakura.

-… de quoi ?

Là, j'étais complétement perdu. De quoi pouvait-il/elle bien s'excuser ? Il/Elle n'avait surement pas remarqué que ramener son sac ici était très dangereux pour lui, donc pourquoi s'excuser ?

-J'ai pas vue que t'allais pas bien en se moment, j'ais pas su le voir. J'ais pas su te protéger face aux deux cons qui te font du chantage !! Je suis une mauvaise sœur de substitution !!Oh si tu savais comme je m'en veeeuuuux !! Et sur ses derniers mots elle fondit en larme.

-Chut Saku, t'inquiète pas, tu me connais maintenant non ? Qui pourrait me faire du mal ?!? Et puis, vus que j'ai jamais eu qu'une seule sœur, je peux pas comparer, mais pour l'instant t'es la meilleur dont je pouvais rêver. Allez calme toi, on nous regarde, tu voudrais pas faire fuir t'es futur hors d'œuvre ?

-Snif, ouais t'as raison, mais je ferais mon choix un autre jour, là faut que j'y aille sinon il va croire que je lui ai posé un lapin.

-ah bon et qui ?

-Mon nouveau petit copain !! Eh oui !! En plus, tu le verrais, un amour, tout gentil et tout beau, que demandait de plus !?!

- Faut vite que tu me dises qui c'est pour que je lui mette le grappin dessus !! Une perle aussi rare, faut à tout prix que je le voie au moins !!Lui dis Naruto avec un petit sourire, heureux qu'il/elle ait arrêté de pleurer.

-Un beau brun ténébreux, mystérieux et secret… comme je les aime !! C'est pas contre toi mon tout petit Naru, mais j'aime pas trop les blonds, un peu trop bruyant et dévergondé à mon gout. Cette fois c'était son tour d'avoir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, trop heureuse de pouvoir taquiner son Naru choux.

-Comment ça t'aimes pas les blonds !!??!! Ok pour le bruyant et le dévergondé, ça j'en suis même fière mais c'est facile de dire que je suis petit !! T'as vu l'épaisseur de tes semelles !! 20 centimètres !! Moi aussi je pourrais craner si j'avais des talons comme ça !!

-Non mais c'est tout, t'es petit, c'est pas de ta faute !

-Connasse !!

-Ah non moi c'est Sakura !

-Espèce de…

-Eh tout le monde !! Aller au boulot !!

-Mince, Gaï … Bon à plus Saku, bonne chance avec ton beau brun !! Prie pour que je ne le rencontre pas, qui sais, avec mon magnétisme animal il ne pourrait surement pas m résister :) !! Ah, et tu me donneras mes affaires se soir d'accord ?

-Ok, à plus.

Sur ses derniers mots il/elle monta sur sa moto, fit tourner la clé et démarra en trombe. Il n'avait jamais su comment il/elle faisait pour marcher droit avec ses talons, mais le fait qu'il/elle réussisse à faire de la moto avec ne lui revenait pas du tout… et vu le nombre de regard ahuri autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul.

-Faut que je le dise en combien de langue !!??!! Ceux qui ne seront pas à l'intérieur dans 5 minutes sont virés !!

Un brusque instinct migrateur prit la foule qui se dirigea vers les grilles encerclant la demeure. Seul Naruto et Kiba étaient à la traine, à peine remis de leurs émotions. Pas pour la même chose cependant. Un cœur déchiré et en miette pour l'un et un intense soulagement après la minute où il avait vu son secret menacé d'être découvert pour l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient en train de récurer la grande salle. Une heure de pleure quasiment ininterrompus pour Kiba, une heure de je m'enfuis le plus loin de Kiba pour Shika et une heure de regards exaspérés, de soufflements appuyés et d'intense cogitation pour Naruto. 

Eh oui, le grand, le génialissime Naruto, alias démon renard, alias Kyubbi, n'avait pas réussi à trouver le moindre petit plan débile pour réussir à attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Et se qui ne l'aidait pas c'était bien les deux débiles qui lui servait d'amis en temps normal mais qu'il aurait bien voulu tuer aujourd'hui.

Et il avait beau se creuser la tête, oublier les lamentations continuelles de Kiba et faire abstraction de tout se qui le gênait, il n'y arrivait pas. Comment séduire quelqu'un si cette personne n'est pas là ? Il est doué mais pas au point de pouvoir faire naitre du désir par transmission de pensées.

-Pff, comment je vais faire moi ? Soupira t-il pour lui-même.

Et il continua à astiquer, à essayer de faire briller les plaques de marbres qui composaient le sol de la grande salle. Une fête était prévue le soir même et Sasuke Uchiwa voulait à tout prix qu'elle soit la plus réussi possible. On disait même que s'il était suffisamment satisfait de leur travail d'aujourd'hui il ajouterait un supplément sur leur salaire. Et, comme d'habitude, la perspective de gagner de l'argent en plus faisait travailler même les plus fainéants d'entre eux.

-Naruto !!T'es muté dans les bureaux avec quatre autres personnes.

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas. Il était muté dans les bureaux, l'endroit que tous les employés sans exceptions voulaient travailler. Moins de travail, mieux payé… le rêve quoi ! Il se doutait bien que cette soudaine montée en grade devait beaucoup à Shino et Neji, et même s'il ne voulait pas leur être redevable de quoi que se soit il appréciait l'attention. Surtout que maintenant se serait certainement plus simple de voir le boss et de lui faire les yeux doux… en espérant qu'il mange de se pain là, sinon il y aurait des complications. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se travestir.

-Naruto ? T'as entendu se que je viens de dire ? Et ferme ta bouche y'a des mouches qui vont rentrer dedans !!

-Oui, oui M. Gaï !! J'ai vraiment était choisi pour aller là-bas ?

-Sinon je te l'aurais pas dis imbécile !! Bon maintenant choisi ceux que t'emmène avec toi. Quatre pas plus et pas moins.

-C'est du tout vu !! Shika, Kiba, Ino et Tenten !!

-OUAIS !!!!

Naruto fit un bond de deux mètres. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses amis c'étaient rapprochés après avoir entendu Gaï lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et entendre quatre personne hurlé à plein poumon dans ses oreilles sans s'y attendre est une expérience très… enfin vous comprenez.

Et comme si lui péter un tympan n'avait pas suffi à leur bonheur, ils lui sautèrent tous dessus, pour le remercier parait t-il. Après avoir failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, c'était au tour de l'étouffement. Dieu devait avoir une envie folle de le traumatiser aujourd'hui.

Sortant enfin de l'amoncellement de bras et de jambes, il put voir tous les regards que lui jetaient ses anciens collègues. Ça allait du « pas de po, peut-être la prochaine fois » à « quel enfoiré, pourquoi il m'a pas choisi !! Une envie folle de le tuer là maintenant tout de suite » en passant par le « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Ce dernier regard lui était accordé par Jiraya qui ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Il devait surement dormir quand Gaï a fait l'annonce. Pour les autres, heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir se genre de regard de la part des gigolos qui travaillait dans la même boite que lui, sinon il en aurait fait des cauchemars.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que ses amis se relevaient et se rendaient compte des œillades assassines qu'on leur décrochait, ils affichaient un peu moins leur joie. Ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir justement le premier jour de leur nouveau travail. Ils firent donc des adieux très brefs à tous leurs anciens collègues et s'en allèrent le plus vite possible, direction les étages.

Arrivés en haut, ils attendirent bien sagement que le personnel sensé leur attribué leur tache arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la secrétaire en chef de M.Uchiwa, suivie de son assistante, arriva. Elle avait à tout prix voulu accueillir les nouveaux pour leur donner leurs affectations et pour leur rappeler les règles essentiels du manoir pour les domestiques. Mais à peine arrivé à leur niveau, elle s'arrêta, manquant du même coup de se faire rentrer dedans par son assistante qui déclamer une longue liste de récrimination contre sa patronne qui préférait aller voir les nouvelles têtes plutôt que de faire son travail et de signer les papiers.

Naruto sentant qu'on l'observait releva la tête et roula des yeux d'incompréhension totale, comme s'il connaissait la nouvelle arrivante. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, mettant les autres dans une position inconfortable, certains que quelque chose d'important se produisait sans savoir quoi. Finalement, la secrétaire courut vers Naruto, écrasant tout sur son passage, et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon Naru-chan !!!

Et elle le serra encore plus fort, laissant des larmes couler en silence sur ses joues.

_**Fin du septième chapitre.**_

Moi : Vous me laissez encore une fois tranquil ? c'est pas normal ça, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Tous : On finit se qu'on a commencé dans le chapitre d'avant baka !!! Et referme cette porte tous le monde peut nous voir !!

Moi : Eh ben, elle dure longtemps leur partouze, faudrait peut-être qui se dépéche parce que sinon je vais plus pouvoir leur faire faire n'imp s'ils sont dans un état de fatigue extréme. Et en plus les deux autres sont encore en train de le faire prés de mon ordi.

Kakashi : Et alors ?!? Il faut bien que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable !!

Iruka : C'est vrai, il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'il me montre de quoi il est capable !!

Moi : Mais quelle bande de pervers !!!!! Bon, Reviews ? Euh… Pakkun tu fais quoi exactement avec ma jambe là ? ……………. DEGAGE !!!!!!!!!! PERVERS !!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Vraiment désolé pour le long temps de vide, pardonnez moi je vous en pris :)

Sinon, merci à tous le monde, merci à staphyla, oOYumiOo, Mika Ichiwara, Echizen D Luffy, Xylo, Manitchi (qui as presque tous lut d'un coup et qui m'as laissé un com à chaque chapitre, merci du fond du cœur), Lyse (qui je l'espère veut vraiment bien corriger mes fautes d'orthographes… j'essaie de faire attention mais bon… moi et l'horto on fait pas un :) en tout cas si ça marche toujours je t'enverrais le chap9 pour que tu puisses le corriger.)

Et toujours merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic

Ps : je sais, je fais chier à dire le même à chaque fois, mais c'est parce que ça me fais vraiment plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-Oh, Naru, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Pour la connaître il la connaissait. Et s'il ne se trompait pas…

Elle releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et le regarda attentivement. En un instant ses yeux passèrent du mélange joie, bonheur et larmes à une expression plus dure. Et sans qu'une seule des personnes présentes puisse faire un geste, elle le gifla en y mettant toutes ses forces.

Naruto vacilla, près à tomber mais se retint au mur à temps. S'il ne s'était pas préparé à la recevoir la gifle l'aurait surement envoyé valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Et maintenant il allait devoir supporter les cris et les reproches de sa « tante ».

-Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça sans me prévenir !!!?????!!!!!

-Mais, Tsu…

-Pas de mais !! T'as intérêt à me donner des explications convaincantes sinon je ne retiendrais pas ma gifle cette fois.

Suite à cette déclaration, plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent à terre. La gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée aurait suffi à assommer un sumo et elle n'était pas à son maximum ?!? Prudent ils préférèrent s'éloigner de quelques pas, laissant Naruto seul contre cette furie. Il ne faut pas croire, ils aimaient tous Naruto, mais pas au point de mourir encastré dans un mur pour lui. Il y a des limites à tout, même à leur amitié.

-Euh Tsunade… eh bien…

Il n'avait jamais sut s'y prendre avec elle. Quand sa mère était encore en vie elle avait d'abord était leur voisine de palier, puis une amie proche et enfin une protectrice après qu'elle ait tué un homme qui essayait de violer sa mère. Très vite, il s'était sut que la célèbre Tsunade, celle qui avait été le cinquième chef du plus grand gang de Konoha avant de donner sa démission, avant de tuer plusieurs personnes qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, avait pris une jeune prostituée et son fils sous son aile. Et personne ne voulait chercher des noises à cette femme qui avait réussi à s'imposer dans un milieu presque exclusivement masculin. Sa force plutôt étonnante y était surement pour quelque chose.

Quand sa mère s'était fais tué par quelqu'un d'assez fou pour braver la colère de Tsunade elle s'était donné comme mission de le traquer où qu'il soit, laissant Naruto seul dans une ville impitoyable. Elle ne l'avait malheureusement pas trouvé et n'avait obtenue que peu d'indice sur lui. Un homme plutôt grand et beau, un brun mystérieux avec des yeux étranges.

Après l'avoir traqué elle était revenue chercher Naruto mais il était déjà parti loin des endroits qui lui rappelaient le meurtre de sa mère et elle n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver. Il faut dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et pensait que c'était en partie de sa faute si sa mère c'était fais tuer. Raisonnement injuste, mais à son âge il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un à blâmer et elle avait fais la personne idéale pour ça. Elle avait dis qu'elle les protégerait, elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse et l'avait abandonné encore en plus après. La personne idéale.

Et plus tard, quand il lui avait pardonné elle avait quitté le quartier et était partie dans un meilleur quartier pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent et retrouver l'assassin. Et maintenant elle était devant lui, avec la tête qu'elle faisait pour le gronder quand il était petit et qu'il faisait une grosse bêtise. Les mains sur les hanches, le torse bombé, les jambes écartées, le regard assassin. Il eut l'impression de retomber en enfance, il eut l'impression de revenir au temps où sa mère était encore en vie et que sa vie était heureuse et entouré d'amour.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, les larmes tomber par terre. Le petit ruisseau de ses pleurs devenir torrent. Et il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer. Il s'accrocha le plus fort possible, refusant de laisser partir se soutien.

Et, tout aussi vite que ça avait commencé, tout aussi vite qu'il s'était abandonné, le masque de bonne humeur qu'il s'était forgé lui revint. Il interdit à ses larmes de couler, il s'interdit de trembler, de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas passé tant d'années à se forger une armure pour qu'elle soit détruite en un instant, même pas par elle.

-On vat dire que c'est plus grave maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé.

Alors qu'il disait ça il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses bras et lui fit face, un sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire tout aussi faux que ceux qu'il faisait à longueur de journée mais qu'il avait perfectionné jusqu'à se qu'il soit le plus réaliste possible. Et pourtant, devant elle son sourire n'était plus aussi rayonnant, comme si une ombre était passée devant le soleil. On sait qu'il n'est pas loin et qu'il reviendra si le nuage le laisse en paix. On sait que le soleil revient toujours. Et cela, Tsunade le savait. Elle avait vue le même air sur le visage de sa mère des centaines de fois.

-Bon… pour cette fois ça ira. Mais un jour ou l'autre t'auras intérêt à tous me dire sinon gare à toi !!!

-Ok

-Bon, allez venez. Je vais vous donner vos taches. Et pour ça on sera plus à l'aise devant un bon café.

-Mais, Mme.Tsunade, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, plusieurs papiers important attendent sur votre bureau…

-Et ils peuvent bien attendre encore un moment Shizune !! Et je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler Mme, je ne suis pas aussi vieille !!

Et sans attendre une réponse des personnes présentes elle se dirigea vers la salle café. Après un instant de flottement ils décidèrent qu'ils ne risquaient plus grand-chose en sa compagnie, qu'elle avait déjà épuisait toute sa colère sur le pauvre Naruto. Naruto dont ils devraient tirer les vers du nez pour savoir d'où il la connaissait.

* * *

-Et ben, on va pas pouvoir beaucoup parler avec toi Naruto. Mais, comment t'as fais pour te taper les bureaux des patrons ? D'habitude il y a que les plus anciens et les plus sûrs du personnel qui y sont mis.

-Qui sait Ino ? Bon, a tout à l'heure tous le monde !

-Ouais, à plus.

Il se posta devant l'ascenseur en espérant qu'il ne croiserait ni Neji ni Shino aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit et il rentra dedans. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage quand une voix l'appela.

-Attendez s'il vous plait.

Poli, il coinça la porte et attendit que la personne monte dans l'ascenseur. Bien mal lui en prit. Ce n'était pas une mais trois personnes qui étaient montées. Et bien entendu, personne d'autre que Shino, Neji et M.Sasuke Uchiwa en personne. Il devait vraiment avoir fais quelque chose de terrible dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça. Genre meurtre en série ou violeur ou malade mentale. Et encore, c'était un peu trop dur comme punition, même pour ça.

-Merci.

Ton un peu sec, autoritaire Très froid. Encore un peu et il ramenait toute la banquise avec lui. Mais encore une fois quelque chose dans les yeux qui disaient le contraire. Quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir à part lui.

Sans oublier les deux autres pairs d'yeux qui eux étaient très clair dans leurs intentions. Sévices et tortures sexuels. Sensualité. Sexualité. Et SEX. Comme si c'était marqué en grand sur leur front. Pourtant ils étaient riches, beaux gosses, jeunes. Alors pourquoi un tel fantasme pour sa modeste personne ? Ils devaient bien avoir quelqu'un d'autre à tringler quelque fois non ?

Vus leur regard on dirait bien que non. Et Sasuke venait de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux et lui. Et il n'était pas devenu patron du plus puissant empire commerciale de Konoha sans savoir une ou deux petites choses sur la vie.

Voilà, il a fait le rapprochement. Et, mais, il fait quoi là ? On dirait qu'il ya quelque part l'esquisse d'un sourire. Très petit, très bien caché mais là quand même. Et ses yeux… au mon Dieu, des yeux tellement… si cette situation continuait il n'allait surement plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cet effet. Iruka lui avait inspiré du désir la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Kakashi de l'envie parce qu'il était avec Iruka. Gaara un zest d'amour et de tendresse. Les deux débiles du plaisir.

Mais lui, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il n'en connaissait pas le nom mais ça lui faisait un peu peur. Et pourtant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu peur. Et voilà qu'il suffisait d'un seul regard de Sasuke pour qu'il se sente aussi mou qu'une chaussette.

-Vous allez à quel étage ?

_Une voix de rêve, un corps de rêve, et sous ses vêtements surement… stop, big claque mental._

-Le dernier étage M.Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Naruto. Il avait encore cette pose légèrement provocatrice mais toujours aussi innocente en un sens. Il faisait chaud et sa blouse de travail était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apercevoir le torse de Kyubbi. Il essaya sans succès de détourner son regard vers un autre endroit mais le seul où il arriva à détacher son regard fut encore plus bas, à la ceinture plus précisément. Et là il remercia tous les dieux de l'univers de l'avoir doté d'un sang froid à tout épreuve. S'il ne l'avait pas eu il se serait déjà rué sur lui rien qu'à la vue de son pantalon moulant qui laissait suggérer trop de chose que la décence réprouverait. Et encore une fois on aurait presque dit qu'il était normal pour lui de s'habiller comme ça. Comme pour sa posture, tout son être exhalait un quelque chose de…

Soudain, une pensée réussit à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. D'habitude le blond travaillait dans les étages inférieurs. Comment cela se faisait il qu'il aille au dernier étage ?

-Et vous étes ?

- Uzumaki Naruto Monsieur.

Son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il savait que c'était en relation avec un bar ou un club mais il n'aurait pas sut dire lequel.

-Eh bien, Uzumaki Naruto, comme se fait il que vous soyez à se niveau là ? Vous ne travaillez pas en bas avant ?

-Si Monsieur, mais j'ai eu une augmentation monsieur.

Il détestait devoir lécher les bottes de quelqu'un, même s'il en avait besoin pour garder son emploi. Si Sasuke trouvait qu'il lui manquait de respect, il pouvait très bien le virer en deux secondes chrono.

-Ah, bien. Et vous étes affecté à quel service ?

-Aux bureaux de Messieurs les sous directeurs, de Madame la secrétaire en chef et le votre monsieur.

Un instant il put voir le regard ahuri que lui lança Sasuke. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à se que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et travaillant depuis si peu de temps dans l'entreprise puisses être à se niveau aussi vite.

Mais, l'instant d'après, son regard changea. Il redevint neutre et glaciale mais avant cela, il était passé par une note de désir. Naruto en frissonna des pieds à la tête, se disant que pour finir son travail n'allait peut-être pas être si compliqué que ça. Encore que, il allait falloir qu'il lui plaise suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir se faire offrir certaine chose et se voir octroyer quelques bénéfices. Si Shino et Neji avait pensé avoir à faire à une parfaite petite andouille, ils se trompaient largement. Et tant qu'à faire, il allait mettre toute son énergie à trouver des petits ragots bien salace sur eux, juste pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Après tout, on ne fait jamais attention au domestique dans ces grandes maisons. Ils font un peu partit des meubles.

_**Fin du huitième chapitre.**_

Moi : fatigué…

Naruto :… Attends 2 secondes, Tsunade, presque une mère pour moi ?

Tsunade :… Attends 2 secondes, cet abruti en petit protégé ?

Naruto : qui c'est que tu traites de petit la vieille ?

_Encore un mur qui tombe_

Tsunade : Répète ça l'avorton…

Moi : Bon les enfants, vous avez bientôt fini ?

_2 regards assassins complétement schizophrène se tournent vers l'auteur._

Moi : Euh… gloups… faites comme si j'avais rien dis, continuez à vous entretuer, je vous en pris.

Iruka : le premier qui met du sang ici j'le bute compris ?!?

Tous : Gloups…. Ok, toi pas t'énerver stp.

Iruka : _gros yeux noirs à tous le monde_ Bon… et vous mettez des REVIEWS pour dire se que vous en pensez à cet auteur sans talent.

Moi : mais, je te permets pas !!!

_Gros yeux noir d'Iruka._

Moi : D'accord, permission accordé « »'


	9. Chapter 9

Alors, comme d'habitude, petit remerciement pour ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'ai nommé (un peu théâtrale non :)) : la fouine manga, oOYumiOo, dja-chan or nekosan, staphyla, Manitchi, Edelweiss, Temi-chou, Akina-bou, wilam, fanny-san. Et un grand merci à Lyse qui a corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographes !!

Alors, après, la réponse au reviewver anonyme :

Staphyla : J'ai des bonnes blagues sur les blondes mais pour une fois je vais m'abstenir XD. Et en effet j'aime pas les chiens. Désolé pour les chapitres trop courts et pour l'attente entre deux minis chapitre. Celui là est un tout petit plus long.

la fouine manga : Merci :)

wilam : Oui, Iruka doit avoir une double personnalité, mais bon comme un peu tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il était un peu énervé parce qu'on l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait _regard en coin vers Kakashi _Sinon, merci pour le compliment et je vais essayer après de faire un truc qui sorte un peu des sentiers battus. Je dis bien essayer !!Lol

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Ting.

L'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter au dernier étage et pendant tout ce temps Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil discrets en direction de Sasuke. Il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour entendre et surtout comprendre ce que lui disait Sasuke.

-M. Uzumaki, voulez-vous bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau ?

Une partie de lui voulait accepter, tandis que l'autre était encore en pause. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il allait accepter quand il vit les regards que lui lançaient les deux zigotos. Un mélange d'envie, de regret et de fatalisme. Un mélange qui voulait dire encore un qui n'y arrivera pas, encore un qui va échouer, encore un qui ne peut pas lui résister. C'est à ce moment que la partie en grève de son cerveau reprit du service.

A quoi bon coucher avec lui maintenant ? Le marché était clair, il devait le distraire le plus longtemps possible et s'il réussissait à bien déchiffrer leurs regards, il s'apercevait de deux choses. Non seulement il n'arriverait pas à tenir sa part de marché s'il allait dans son bureau maintenant, mais en plus il perdrait certainement son emploi. D'abord parce que tout les riches milliardaires ne s'intéressent à quelque chose que tant qu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent. S'il s'offrait à lui là maintenant, il l'oublierait dix minutes après.

Ensuite, parce que les patrons n'aiment pas garder le personnel avec lequel ils couchent. Ça pourrait créer des dissensions dans les rangs et ils le verraient tous les jours. Et c'est certainement ça le pire pour eux. Le fait qu'ils doivent le voir toute la journée. Le fait de se dire qu'on s'est montré dans un moment de faiblesse devant un être moins bien que soit. Et le remord aussi. La plupart ont une famille bien rangée, une petite femme modèle qui ne moufte jamais, des enfants surdoués qui réussissent tout ce qu'ils font, quelques domestiques pour mettre un peu d'ordre et l'amant ou la maîtresse qui vient ternir la toile immaculée de sa vie, qui l'empêche de penser que c'est un homme de bien.

En tout cas pour Naruto, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour venir à bout de son dilemme. Une tactique qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent… rarement en fait. La technique du…

-Désolé M. Uchiwa, j'aurais bien voulu visiter votre bureau, il parait qu'il est très beau, mais je dois aller travailler. J'ai pris un peu de retard._ Le tout dit sur une note sexy, innocente, naïve, servit avec une petite moue désolée, un regard lumineux et des paupières qui battent à 200 à l'heure._

… je suis proche, j'accède presque à la demande mais je reste distant et je fais comme si je ne comprenais pas. Ne marche que sur les cas à longue durée. Une fois appliquée LA phrase, faire mariner et attendre que ce soit bouillant. Laisser refroidir puis porter à ébullition avant de le mettre au frigo. Le nombre de chaud/froid dépend du morceau de viande de départ mais quand on le mange, faire attention à l'endroit où l'on met les mains, ça peut devenir très chaud.

Il pouvait voir au regard ahuri des deux autres que personne d'autre n'avait jamais utilisé cette tactique sur le grand Sasuke Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, vu la brève lueur dans le regard du boss on pouvait presque crier victoire. Presque. Oui il est LE Kyubbi mais en face de lui se trouvait Mr. Freez. Et il n'aimait pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. Car pour lui, après cette brève rencontre dans l'ascenseur, le chantage avait pris une tournure plutôt différente. Maintenant, s'il avait dû donner un nom à ce qu'il en pensait, il aurait sûrement dit que c'était une sorte de….jeu. Un jeu intéressant, très intéressant même, mais un jeu quand même.

-Au revoir messieurs.

Et Naruto sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant en plan 3 hommes qui ont l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais qui cette fois étaient tombés sur un os. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas faire facilement et qui pouvait leur tenir tête. Si Sasuke voulait l'avoir dans son lit il allait devoir patienter un long moment. Aucune pitié.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près normalement, mais surtout comme lui le voulait. Il avait pris connaissance de son affectation et n'avait pas été surpris outre mesure de croiser plusieurs fois Sasuke dans les couloirs, aux toilettes, dans les bureaux et tout un tas d'autres endroits où il n'avait rien à faire. Si ce n'est mater un employé en plein exercice de ses fonctions.

Il avait pensé que ça serait difficile de le faire succomber mais peut être s'était-il trompé après tout. Si au bout d'une journée à peine il essayait de trouver tous les prétextes pour se retrouver près de lui cela augurait de très bonnes relations de travail et plus si affinités entre eux pour l'avenir. Mais il était un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus à la hauteur de sa réputation de froid come la glace et maitre de soi. C'était comme si on lui avait promis un très beau cadeau pour noël, qu'il voit le cadeau, qu'il le trouve fabuleux et que pour finir il se rende compte après avoir joué quelques minutes avec qu'il n'en valait pas le coup finalement.

Ce n'est qu'à la pause de midi que quelque chose se passa enfin. Shino et Neji, surgissant de nulle part, le prirent par le bras et l'entrainèrent dans leur bureau. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle ils l'entraînaient cela pouvait vouloir dire deux-trois choses : soit ils avaient envie de lui et dans se cas ils devraient payer, soit ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose à propos de Sasuke pour lui permettre d'être encore plus attirant à ses yeux, soit c'était Sasuke lui-même qui leur avait demandé de le conduire dans ce bureau pour lui faire des avances et plus si affinité. La dernière proposition étant celle qu'il préférait. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'un produit de son imagination un peu trop fertile. Et peut-être d'une bonne dose de perversité naturelle.

-Naruto, on a deux-trois choses à te dire.

A peine la porte était-elle fermée et les volets tirés qu'ils entraient dans le vif du sujet. Et encore une fois ils s'y mettaient à deux. Comme si l'un sans l'autre ne pouvait exister.

Et puis, ça veut dire quoi deux-trois choses ? Si son raisonnement était bon ça voulait dire que toutes ses hypothèses étaient bonnes. Même celle pour Sasuke, qui l'attendait peut-être dans le bureau d'à côté !!!

-Alors, premièrement il faut que tu saches que t'es le premier à avoir réussi à refuser quelque chose à Sasuke, surtout sur se plan là. Il est dans tous ses états. Donc en quelque sorte t'as réussi une partie de ton contrat vu qu'il ne fait que penser au moyen de te mettre dans son lit sans avoir à te supplier.

-Et si tu le connaissais comme nous on le connaît tu saurais que ça c'est pas rien !!

-Ok, mais c'est mon job, si vous aviez des doutes fallait pas m'engager. Et puis, pour moi mettre quelqu'un dans cet état c'est juste un truc qu'on apprend au tout début de notre « carrière ». Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Oui il mentait et alors ? Il avait était incertain quant au bon déroulement de son opération séduction mais si elle avait marché…. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devait pas paraître un peu plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était. Au diable la modestie. Et, après tout, ça les ferait réfléchir peut être un peu. S'il arrivait à afficher autant d'assurance peut être qu'ils arrêteraient de le faire cher. On peut toujours rêver.

-T'es pas le premier à qui on demande ça tu dois bien t'en douter ?

-Avant y'a eu le démon du sable, la sauteuse du vent, l'énigmatique et plusieurs autres moins renommés.

Alors là il était bluffé. Tous les grands noms de la prostitution s'y étaient mis sans y arriver. A eux trois ils formaient le triumvirat, les grands noms de référence de la prostitution. Beauté, richesse, pouvoir et anonymat. Lui-même était presque un de leurs membres… rectification, il allait sûrement devenir un de leurs membres. Le démon du sable avait décidé de tout laisser tomber. Respectivement, la sauteuse du vent était une femme qui s'appelait Temari dans la vraie vie. Il l'avait rencontrée plusieurs fois pour aller prendre un café ou se faire une bouffe.

Après il y avait l'énigmatique, un transsexuel ou un travesti, personne ne le savait. Haku dans la vie de tous les jours. Il le connaissait un peu parce que son petit copain avait été videur dans sa boîte. Et c'était vraiment une énigme. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la cerner entièrement.

Et enfin, le démon du sable. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui c'est que c'était un homme mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, n'avait même jamais vu une seule photo de lui. Et tout le monde se taisait. C'est bien simple, dès qu'il avait des clients qui avaient déjà eu une nuit avec ce « démon » il n'obtenait aucune information sur lui. Il arrivait juste à leurs soutirer quelques anecdotes sexuelles des plus… torrides. Et encore, il devait se battre pour les avoir ces infos là et il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient vraies. Les hommes qui se payent des prostitués ont le plus souvent besoin de se valoriser à leurs yeux… comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire.

-Vu ta tête tu comprends mieux pourquoi on était un peu surpris que toi tu y arrives si facilement.

Facilement, facilement, c'était vite dit. Il lui avait fallu toute sa retenue, qu'il ne savait pas posséder et la menace d'une claque virtuelle, non retenue cette fois, que Tsunade lui enverrait pour avoir sauté dès le premier jour sur son patron. Et encore, il avait failli flancher. Alors son facilement…

- Je comprends pas, pour moi c'était vraiment facile, alors comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas le retenir ? Je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout à leur niveau.

Les mensonges pour la bonne cause sont acceptés… et encore plus quand il s'agit d'un moyen pour faire rentrer dans la cervelle minuscule de deux abrutis que Uzumaki Naruto ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Na d'abord. Peut-être que c'est un peu puéril et alors ?

-Nous aussi on aimerait bien savoir… enfin bref, deuxièmement, on vient de recevoir les nouveaux uniformes de travail pour le personnel affecté aux taches ménagères.

-Nous, quoi ? Des uniformes de travail ?

Neji alla chercher quelque chose dans le placard. Il trifouilla un petit moment pendant lequel Shino se servait un whisky sec et revint finalement avec sous le bras un paquet avec écrit en grand Uzumaki Naruto sur un des côtés. Avant qu'il ne referme le placard, Naruto put distinguer d'autres sacs semblables mais avec les noms des autres. Un pour chacun d'eux. Shika, Kiba, Tenten et Ino. Bon, au moins il ne serait pas le seul à se taper la honte. Maigre consolation mais consolation quand même.

Et d'un geste sec Neji lui donna le paquet.

-Interdiction de venir au boulot sans.

Et Shino qui avait pris un air pervers et qui continuait à siroter calmement son whisky sans le quitter des yeux. Ça sentait le roussi. Il jeta un œil dans le sachet…… et eut un bug. Il ne bougeait plus, c'était à peine s'il respirait de temps en temps. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce qu'on voulait lui faire porter. Finalement il réussit à détacher son regard de l'objet et braqua un regard halluciné sur les deux patrons.

-J'pourrais mettre ma tenue de scène à la place ? J'suis sûr qu'y'a plus de tissus dessus. Et tant qu'à porter un truc comme ça autant que ça soit voyant. Là c'est plutôt terne comme couleur non ?

Naruto sortit l'objet de la discussion du sac… et en effet, elle était à peine moins provocante que sa tenue de scène qu'il réservait à la danse sur les bars du Gaynight. Une cravate noire, jusque là c'est bon, une chemise blanche, moulante et transparente, ouverte encore en plus du cou à la moitié du ventre, beaucoup moins normale cette partie là, une mini veste très serrée pour dire de faire habillé, une paire de converse noire en cuir montante et enfin, le pire de tout, un mini shorty qui ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination. Fendu sur les côtés, fermeture éclair devant et derrière, moulant comme pas possible, encore une fois du cuir.

-Franchement, vous rigolez ? Il est où le vrai uniforme ?

-Tu nous a déjà vus plaisanter ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est le seul et unique uniforme que tu porteras ici. On le donne en trois exemplaires. Et en prime on te donne le choix entre un bandana, un chapeau et un serre tête. Comme t'es le premier t'as le choix.

Soit Naruto était en train de faire un bien vilain rêve soit… il préférait ne pas penser que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était la réalité.

-Alors, tu choisis quoi ?

Naruto jeta un œil sceptique sur ce qu'on lui présentait et décida de prendre le chapeau. C'était ce qui pourrait le plus cacher son visage si jamais il croisait une certaine connaissance qui le mettrait K.O sans attendre ses explications.

-Bien, alors maintenant il faut que tu l'essaies.

-Ok, je peux me changer où ?

-Voyons, on se connaît assez pour ne plus être pudique entre nous !!

Il espérait vraiment sortir très vite de ce rêve. Il se pinça mais resta sur place, sans se réveiller dans son lit. Dommage. Alors à la place il leur lança son regard sans vie « je pourrais vous tuer quand je veux, ne m'énervez pas ».

-ça marche pas sur nous ça. Allez, enfile tes vêtements.

Après un soupir il commença à enlever ses vêtements, de manière sensuelle, comme pour un strip-tease, mais en s'arrêtant au caleçon, prenant sa revanche de la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Leur montrer quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir. En l'occurrence lui. Puis, tout aussi doucement il enfila les mini pièces de tissu qu'on lui avait donné. Malheureusement, l'effet fut gâché par son boxer qui était plus grand que le short et qui dépassait donc. Pas très seyant.

-On y avait pensé.

Et sans autres paroles, Shino lui passa un string noir. C'est peut-être à ce moment là que Naruto vit rouge… enfin, sûrement à ce moment là. Peut-être un peu avant mais de manière moins forte.

-Là vous pouvez toujours rêver, je ne met pas de string. Point final, pas de discussion possible pour ça.

Un soupir et la main de Shino chercha quelque chose d'autre dans son tiroir pour en sortir un mini slip. A croire qu'ils ne connaissent que les trucs mini de chez mini.

-On s'y attendait. Tiens met ça.

Déçu, Naruto enleva le bas, se tourna pour enlever son caleçon, mis le mini bidule avec difficulté, ré enfila le short et se retourna plutôt fier de l'effet que ça avait eu sur les deux autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il avait mis comme sous vêtement était moins pire qu'un string mais tout est dans le mental. Ou du moins c'était se qu'il se répétait dans un coin de sa tête.

-Hum… maintenant on peut te parler du troisième point.

-Oui ?

-On a payé Iruka et Kakashi très cher pour que tu couches avec nous 3 fois par semaine. Alors…

Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il n'avait pas atteint le fond, tout simplement, il s'échinait à trouver du pétrole maintenant. Avec un soupir las, il entreprit de se déshabiller lentement et intégralement cette fois. Il se retourna, se mit dans la position qu'il savait irrésistible, ferma l'espace d'une seconde les yeux en entendant les fermetures éclairs et se prépara à subir leurs « attentions ». Tout se qu'il y a de plus professionnel.

_**Fin du chapitre9 :**_

Moi : Naruto, lâche tout de suite ce couteau.

Naruto : Moi ? Mais j'ai rien voyons !!

Moi : Naruto arrête d'avancer vers moi comme ça et lâche ce couteau sinon j'te fais pire dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto : _Bloque sur sa position et laisse tomber quelque chose par terre. _Mais pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma poire !!??!!

Les Autres : Parce que sinon c'est sur nous qu'il le fait !! Bigmistake, continue à le torturer lui, et oublie nous!!

Moi : Sympas la solidarité.

Naruto : Y sont tous contre moi !!_pleure comme une madeleine._

Sasuke : _Sort du groupe et prend Naruto dans ses bras et l'entraine vers une autre pièce. _Mais non, moi j'suis avec toi.

Moi : Il a dû manger des duracels pour être comme ça, aucune autre explication.

Kakashi : Quoi ?!? Ils le font encore !!??!! Viens Iruka on va pas se laisser battre dans le rôle du couple qui le fais le plus souvent.

Iruka : Youpi !!

Moi : Pitié, sortez moi de là !!! Y'a une invasion de pervers shootés au duracel !!

Les autres : En plus le soir on arrive pas à dormir, y font trop de bruit.

Shino : Ah bon ? Moi j'les entends pas.

Moi : C'est peut être que t'es trop occupé avec …. pour les entendre.

Shino : Gloups, comment tu l'as sut ?

Moi : Aha !! J'te le dirais pas !! Bon, sinon soyons sérieux, Gaara tu veux bien annoncer les reviews ? Je sens que tu vas pus m'aimer après.

Gaara : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Moi : Rien, rien du tout, fais l'annonce stp !

Gaara : Mouais, j'te garde à l'œil, t'as pas intérêt à me faire un coup tordu !! Alors, qui veut mettre des REVIEWS ? A part les dingues échapés de l'asile ?

Moi : GAARA !!!!

Gaara : Mesure préventive.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors, enfin le chapitre 10, plus court que le 9 et pourtant, j'avais vraiment l'intention d'en écrire plus, mais bon, en voyant le délai entre les deux chapitre, j'me suis dis, soyons sympas :). Donc, normalement le chapitre 10 ne se coupait pas là, enfin tant pis.

Encore une fois, un gros, très très gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et dédicaces supplémentaire à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire. :)

Un grand merci aussi à Lyse, qui s'occupe de mes fautes d'orthographe, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir attendu ta correction mais on commençait vraiment à me menacer de mort chez mes ami(e)s. Vraiment désolé.

Réponse au review anonyme :

-Virginie : Effectivement, sacré tenue de travail, je sais pas comment j'y ai pensé…qui a crié « Surement grâce à ton esprit pervers !!??!! ». Plus de grande tension du côté de Sasuke…vat-il succomber ou rester fidèle à sa réputation de glaçon ambulant ? La réponse dans les prochains épisodes :)

-Lyse : Oui lequel des deux ? Je sais pas moi-même :) Sinon c'est beaucoup plus qu'une invitation à la débauche, c'est une invitation dans le lit de Sasuke :) lol.

staphyla : Il faut le dire, c'est pas pour te faire de la peine mais…blond et con c'est la même chose lol. Et merci pour les idées, y'en a une que je vais mettre en œuvre normalement :). Mais laquelle ? Sinon, comme d'habitude, j'adore tes reviews, ils me font vraiment marrer, presque j'écrirais les suites juste pour avoir un review comme ça :) enfin, presque !!! Faut pas pousser non plus. Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu m'avais mis un review sur toute mes fics, sauf plaisir sauvage…non, il faut absolument que tu me dises ce que tu en pense !!:)

Enfin bref, Bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto retourna chercher ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce pendant que Neji et Shino remonter leur pantalon, refermer la fermeture éclair, un bruit qui fit frissonner Naruto, et se servait un verre. Comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux. Ou comme si c'était monnaie courante de se taper un employé dans leur bureau. Jamais il ne s'étais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait d'abord pensé séparer sa vie de jour et sa vie de nuit : raté. Puis, il avait cru se montrer plus malin que Shino et Neji : encore raté. Et le pire de tout, il avait vraiment pensé ne pas avoir besoin de fauteuil roulant avant ses 80 ans : raté sur toute la ligne à ce train là.

Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être faire passer la note du fauteuil sur celle de l'entreprise. Et peut être même celle du pressing. Les taches de cette nature sont vraiment difficile à avoir sur des vêtements normaux, alors ceux qu'ils lui avaient donné n'en parlons pas. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas visibles. Mais, à part ces petites choses, il doutait de jamais obtenir grand-chose en récompense de son « travail » délicat et non compris dans son travail à la base.

Au moins, il y avait un point positif dans toute cette affaire : ce n'était que trois fois par semaine, il devrait pouvoir tenir le choc. Il était habitué maintenant à toutes ces attentions qui duraient jusque tard dans la nuit. Et comme il était engagé à plein temps, il n'allait pas devoir travaillait au club, donc pas de coucherie tard le soir, donc pas de nuit d'à peine quelques heures, donc meilleur mine, donc plus de chance d'attirer Sasuke, donc plus de chance de faire vite fais bien fais son boulot, donc plus de chance d'avoir des vacances sans devoir subir les deux autres. Enfin, ça dépendrait de l'heure à laquelle ils voudraient l'avoir. Si c'était la nuit vers une heure du matin, il n'aurait pas meilleur mine, ou si peu.

En tout cas, cette fois il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Ou s'il y avait un moyen pour, non seulement il ne le connaissait pas, mais en plus, même son imagination n'arrivait pas à lui mettre un scénario plausible dans la tête. Et pourtant il en avait de l'imagination. Ça sert dans le métier. Toujours savoir anticiper les envies de ses clients. Une des toutes premières leçons.

-Au fait Naruto, avant que tu ne partes…

-Hum ?

-Les membres du personnel de classe A, c'est-à-dire toi et ceux que tu as choisi humm, voyons voir……… voila, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino et Tenten…tu permets que je les appelle par leur prénom ? Oui ? C'est bien se que je pensais. Enfin bref, ces membres du personnel ont des appartements au manoir. Raison de sécurité.

Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tombé plus bas ? Lui-même ? Voilà qui est embêtant… on ne peut pas vraiment se traiter de tous les noms, surtout quand quelqu'un d'autre et dans la même pièce que soit à se moment là. Souvent, ils finiraient par penser que Naruto est fou.

-…

-Naruto ? _Se nom dis d'un ton si peu concerné, aucune émotion ne transparait._

Encore un bug. Il ne bougeait plus, son short remonté mais pas fermé qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment, sa chemise débraillée. Seul son expression si fatiguée, si las, laissait penser qu'il ne s'était pas transformer en statue. Les yeux ne mentent que pas, ou du moins c'est se que l'on dit. Et les yeux de Naruto abritaient un tel vide d'un coup, comme s'il se rendait compte seulement maintenant de se qu'il lui arrivait. Pour un peu Neji et Shino aurait pus avoir pitié de lui. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme fringuant et souriant qu'ils connaissaient et dont on leur avait parlé, c'était un enfant grandis trop vite dans un monde trop criminel, trop dangereux. Enfin, ils auraient ils auraient pus avoir pitié… pour un peu plus.

-Laisse Shino, en fin de compte il ne doit pas être celui qu'on recherche. Tu vois bien comme il est fatigué après une heure avec nous…il ne pourra pas tenir un quart d'heure avec lui. Les autres nous résistaient, pendant une après midi entière parfois et avec lui c'était à peine une heure…alors franchement, pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir réessayer ?

-T'as fini ton petit discours ? Tu sais exactement pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui. IL a bien dis…

-ça vous ennuis pas trop de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là !?!

Le Naruto habituel était de retour. Colérique et plein de vie. Et sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi cela rassura Shino. Un moment il avait bien crus que…

-Comme si on pouvait savoir que tu comprendrais ce que des êtres de notre statut et de notre classe peuvent se dire.

Nouvelle situation, nouveau regard, nouvelle attitude. Autant quand il devait amadouer les clients il pouvait prendre une attitude soumise et toute en sucre, autant quand on lui parlait aussi mal dans la vrai vie tout changé. Seul son sourire demeurait, bien qu'avec un petit quelque chose de cynique, de vaguement moqueur en plus. Les yeux se faisait dur, fini les yeux bleu ciel rempli de larme, fini les cils battant. Une posture droite, sans point commun avec celle légèrement provocante qu'il arborait habituellement.

Il avança vers Neji avec une attitude légèrement menaçante, mais comme toujours, un élément imprévu gâcha la petite tirade qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'élément perturbateur n'étant autre que la rébellion soudaine et pour le moins imprévu du shorty, qui devait surement en avoir marre de tenir seul, sans fermeture éclair pour le retenir. Il était donc retombé sur ses pieds, bien décidé à monter son mécontentement à son nouveau propriétaire.

Naruto fut arrêté en plein élan et s'étala aux pieds des deux directeurs. Se relevant le plus dignement possible, sans tenir compte des remarques acerbes de Neji, et des sourires narquois de Shino, il entreprit de se rhabiller entièrement et de la façon la plus élégante possible dans son état actuel. Il recommença même à faire son petit jeu du regarde moi bien tu ne pourras pas m'avoir, ou si tu veux ça vas te couter cher. S'il arrivait à les faire craquer ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'une fois pour toute la semaine.

-Naruto, c'est pas la peine de te donner en spectacle, on en a très envie mais on va pas gaspiller le peu de fois qu'on a avec toi. Mais en fait si tu veux continuer à nous faire un petit spectacle gratuit ne te prive surtout pas.

Comme si ce que lui disait Shino ne le concernait pas il continua à se rhabiller de manière sensuelle, ignorant le soupir bruyant de celui-ci. D'abord, le shorty remonté, puis fermé, ensuite la chemise reboutonnée et lissé du mieux possible, la veste mise d'un coup, négligemment et enfin les chaussures…comment se sortir de cette situation sans en faire de trop ? Beaucoup de lacets, pas de fauteuil où s'asseoir et un shorty qui peut craquer à tout moment…beaucoup de mauvais points pour cette situation en clair.

Il décida de ne pas plier les jambes, priant pour que le shorty résiste et que les deux autres aient une attaque cardiaque. Une prière entendue sur deux c'est toujours ça de pris non ? Même s'il aurait préféré que se soit la deuxième qui soit entendue et exaucée.

Une fois son petit manège terminé il se retourna vers les deux glaçons et eut une petite moue déçu en les voyant toujours vivant. L'espoir fait vivre. Il s'adossa au mur et après avoir effectué une petit pause, pour être sur de ne pas exploser, il leur adressa enfin la parole.

-Alors comme ça vous voulez me faire vivre ici ? Vous y aviez pensé depuis le début ?

-Pas vraiment…mais c'est un bon plus non ?

-Au moins tu ne seras plus obligé de vivre avec les ordures.

Compter jusqu'à dix avant de répondre, ça laisse au cerveau le temps de se calmer.

-Et mon appartement ?

-Sous loué.

-Et mon chat ?

-Tu as un chat ?

On pouvait sentir une légère pointe de stupéfaction dans la voie de Neji.

-Tu sais à peine t'occuper de toi. Ton appartement était vraiment dans un état lamentable.

-Vous étes rentrés chez moi ?

-Il fallait bien.

Sous le regard noir de Naruto, Shino consentit à s'expliquer.

-Question de sécurité, voir si chez toi il n'y avait aucun indice sur un quelconque marché avec un de nos concurrents.

-…

-Bon je crois que c'est tout, tu peux y aller.

Naruto les regarda tour à tour, laissa échapper un soupir suivit d'un murmure ou seul le mot « galère » se détachait. Il avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à partir pour de bon quand la voie de Neji le retint.

-Ah et au fait, c'est Sasuke qui a choisi personnellement ta chambre… il y a surement une raison à ça même si je ne sais pas laquelle…seul les Uchiwa connaissent les secrets du manoir.

Haussement de sourcil et bouche entrouverte de la part d'un Naruto qui était complétement largué. Quitte à perdre son emploi il n'aurait jamais du accepter se marché de dupe. On ne lui révélait les clauses du contrat qu'au fur et à mesure et il n'avait aucun moyen de les contester.

Il ferma la porte et s'éloigna de quelques pas en trainant les pieds avant de l'entendre se rouvrir.

-Shizune, veuillez accompagnez M.Uzumaki à la salle des domestiques. Et emportait tous les nouveaux uniformes…que Sasuke a soigneusement choisis avec l'aide de son styliste personnel.

Il dit la dernière phrase en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, pour bien lui faire comprendre que pour ça au moins, ils n'étaient pas coupables. Pour un peu Naruto se serait surpris à l'apprécier avant de se donner une bonne claque mental. On ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi…à part pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais était doués avec les objets tranchants…et en plus il n'y en avait pas à portée à se moment là.

-Oui monsieur. Naruto, suivez moi.

-Oui madame.

Juste après avoir fini sa phrase il sentit qu'il avait fais une gaffe. Le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança à se moment là valait bien ceux de Gaara ou de Neji et Shino quand ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur un visage féminin. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Pour un peu il aurait claqué des dents. Le froid qu'elle créait, même s'il était imaginaire le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Il jeta un regard discret vers Neji et eu la surprise de le voir opérer un repli stratégique derrière un bureau. Après un dernier regard, qui de méfiant était passé à anxieux, Naruto décida de regarder Shizune et il eut un choc. De calme et zen, elle était passé à une colère très mal contenue et qui, il le sentait, n'allait pas tarder à lui exploser à la figure. Même quand elle s'était énervée contre Tsunade elle n'avait pas eu cet air là.

Respirant un bon coup, il attendit donc, plus ou moins calmement, la sentence de mort, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de prier au moins une fois dans sa vie, on ne sait jamais.

-MADEMOISELLE, C'EST MADEMOISELLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, sa colère retomba comme un soufflet. Mais maintenant, un petit quelque chose de triste s'était greffé sur sa figure, une tristesse qui faisait mal au cœur de Naruto. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être lui faisait elle pensait à lui-même quand il avait connu sa première peine de cœur avec Kabuto ? Kabuto qui avait préféré le quitter pour un minable petit chef de gang, Orochimaru. Bon, peut-être pas si minable que ça, après tout il était recherché dans plusieurs cités état : Suna, Otto, Kuni et bien entendu Konoha. Et même lui ne savait pas où il pouvait bien se cacher. Pas qu'il ait beaucoup cherché mais quand même. On disait qu'il était devenu maitre dans l'art du déguisement.

Enfin, la raison officiel pour laquelle il l'avait plaqué était qu'il ne supportait plus que d'autre que lui puisse lui « passer sur le corps ». Raison fort peu vraisemblable, surtout quand on savait qu'il aimait regardé Naruto dans les bras de ses clients, pendant l'acte en lui-même, les préliminaire, et la fin, quand le client donnait un pourboire à Naruto. Et puis drôle de coïncidence que deux jours après la rupture il ait eu le coup de foudre pour Orochimaru. La seule pensée réconfortante dans tout ça était qu'Orochimaru se servait de lui comme il l'avait fais avec Naruto. Maigre réconfort, mais en se satisfait de se qu'on a.

- Suis-moi.

-Oui mada….moiselle.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Et sans regarder si Naruto la suivait elle partit en direction du self réservé aux employés, trainant le lourd sac de vêtements derrière elle. Le self était une pièce un peu trop grande vu le petit nombre de personnes autorisées à y manger. Mais, l'avantage était qu'elle se situait loin des bureaux des gens influents. Au moins quand il y serait il pourrait se reposer un peu, sans craindre la venue des deux débiles ou sans avoir peur que Sasuke débarque à l'improviste et qu'à se moment là il ne soit pas présentable ni désirable…quel sale affaire dans laquelle il c'était mis, bien involontairement.

Il regarda sur l'horloge mural et vit qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après midi, encore quatre heure et il serait libre…enfin seulement si il n'y avait pas de couvre feu pour les employés séjournant dans la place forte des Uchiwa.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avance que prenait Shizune, plongé dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Et là, il se souvint de se qu'il portait sur le dos. Devenant rouge brique, il allait demander un instant à Shizune pour qu'il puisse se changer, et accessoirement que ses amis ne le voient pas dans cet état.

-Shi…

Trop tard, elle venait d'ouvrir la porte quand il la rejoignit. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le passage d'une cohorte d'ange, puis d'une armée, la création d'une aire de vacance pour ange, et enfin, Kiba rompit le silence qui s'était installé. Pas par le moyen qu'aurait voulu Naruto, mais au moins ça enlever se silence qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.

-Na…Naru…ruto….Mwhahahahaha

Il partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant comme lui seul savait les faire. Le genre de rire qui entraine toutes les personnes autour de lui, qui leur donne à tous un fou rire, plus ou moins bien maitrisé. Mais comme dans cette pièce personne ne voulait se retenir de rire ça faisait un tel bruit qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris outre mesure si à l'autre bout de la ville on s'était demandé si les aliens débarquaient. Et si les gens dans la villa servant de gigantesque bureau, n'ait pas cru qu'une alerte à la bombe venait d'être enclenché.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, foutait vous de ma gueule…même vous Shizune allait, plus on est de fous plus on rit… en attendant moi je vous rapporte vos tenues de travail.

Shikamaru, le seul à ne pas avoir était terrassé par se rire contagieux entendit une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête.

-NOS tenues de travail ?

-Exacte.

Encore une fois un gros blanc quand tout le monde comprit se que ça voulait dire. Sur les visages il y avait une belle palette d'expression. Du « j'ai pas tout compris » au « pitié, dites moi que je rêve » en passant par la mine revancharde de Naruto. Sans oublier le grand sourire de Shizune, qui avait l'air, à moitié effaré que ses patrons aient voulus faire porter ça à leurs employés, à moitié amusé devant tous ces visages qui montraient une totale incompréhension. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ainsi. Depuis sa rupture en fait.

**_Fin du chapitre 10 :_**

Moi : Pourquoi vous faites grève !!??!!! On avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa journée de travail !!

Naruto : peut être que nous on n'est pas aussi sadique que toi !!

Moi ???

Sasuke : Parle pour toi !! Encore que…la dernière fois, t'étais plutôt sadique, et même légèrement pervers…

Naruto : Non mais ça va o !!! Tu vas pas détayer nos nuits torrides à tout le monde quand même…Bigmistake, t'as intérêt à enlever cette partie du dialogue !!

Moi :_ mine angélique_ Promis !! Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de sadique ?

Iruka : T'as vus le temps entre tes différents chapitres ?

Moi : Mais…

Iruka : Pas de mais !! Si tu continue tu vas aller au coin !!!

Moi : Au coin ?!? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Kakashi : On peut aussi dire à tous les reviewver qui veulent des suites plus longues et plus rapides où t'habite…

Moi : Ok, la prochaine fois je ferais plus vite !! Promis.

Tous : On les connaît tes promesses !! T'as intérêt à la tenir celle là !! Premier et dernier avertissement.

Kabuto : Mon serpinou d'amour !!!

Orochimaru : Mon canard en sucre.

Moi : Hum, hum, on vous dérange pas ?

Orochimaru : _Un regard de psychopathe avarié comme il sait si bien les faire pour nous foutre la frousse _SSSSSSSSSSSS Si tu m'interromps encore une fois…

Moi : Oki !!

Orochimaru : Et ne parle plus.

Moi : Oki !!

_Et un auteur boulotté, un._

Gaara : En tout cas, pour ceux qui veulent mettre des reviews, je vais dire le mot magique : RE…

Tous : …VIEW !!!

Gaara : Vous m'auriez pas piqué mon job là ?

Tous : SI !!!!

Gaara : Grrrrrrr.


	11. Chapter 11

Hop, voila un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous donnera envie de continuer à lire. Une petite scène entre Naruto et son chéri, qui vous laissera sans aucun doute sur votre faim mais qui…enfin, je vais pas tout dire non plus :)

Sinon, toujours le très gros merci à ma béta Lyse, qui est vraiment géniale !! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir attendue ta correction pour le chapitre précédent…disons que des contrats de meurtre se faisaient sur ma tête…sans viser personne, n'est ce pas Kagura et Sarah !! Si un jour je meure c'est de leur faute !! Qu'on se le dise.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à avoir mis ma fic en alerte ou en favoris, ça donne chaud au cœur alors merci à vous tous.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**_-Edelweiss : _**HAAAAAA j'ai eu trop peur !!:) Ça va pas de me faire des peurs pareil ?!? La tenue est même très olé-olé, ça me faisait marrer devant mon ordi quand j'imaginais Naruto et les autres comme ça. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est de trop… je peux plus l'enlever maintenant (et de toute façon je l'aurais pas fait…c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait une overdose de rire à cause de son imagination…à part quand je parle trop longtemps avec Sarah et Kagura et que ça déborde sur des sujets bien plus que olé-olé :)). Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ce review.

**_-Lyse :_** Je t'ai déjà un peu répondu en haut, en tout cas tu es très observatrice, c'est bien en hommage à la chanson de Anaïs que j'ai mis ça. D'habitude j'aime pas trop ce qu'elle fait, mais cella là je la trouve superbe !! Oui, j'aime torturer mes persos, et j'en suis fier !!Lol, cette fois je trouve que ça va encore dans ce chapitre, mais bon, on a peut-être pas les mêmes critères de sadisme…les miens sont très haut placés :). Ps : Moi, j'ai dit perverse, perverse !!Lol

**_-staphyla :_** ton souhait va être récompensé…une scène toute mimi dans un ascenseur. Merci qui ? En plus cette fois j'ai fais plus vite que d'habitude pour poster non ? J'adore tes reviews, au risque de me répéter. Blond rime avec con, mais t'as de la chance, blonde rime pas avec conne, un petit bonus :). En tout cas, faut pas pleurer à cause de moi voyons, que va dire le voisinage XD. En tout cas, je suis méga hyper Happy d'avoir une presque fan lol. Et, comme j'ai posté plus tôt que d'habitude, oublie pas ta promesse XD.

**_-Kagura :_** Alléluia, alléluia, alléluia, alléluia, alléluiaaaaaa !!!:) Cette fois, il se passe un peu plus de choses, mais comme d'hab, j'adore trop mettre des détails, et encore, quand je me relis, j'me dis qu'il n'y en a pas assez…imagine le calvaire que tu pourrais endurer !!!:) Mais, vraiment dsl, je ne peux pas être moins sadique avec Naruto…c'est pas inscrit dans mes gènes faut croire PFR…toi pas tuer moi encore une fois pliz.

Bonne lecture :) (et bonne vacance)

* * *

Tous se retournèrent vers Shizune qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Et, dès qu'elle pensait y arriver, elle levait les yeux, voyait Naruto en tenue de travail, ce qui lui mettait déjà les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était les expressions outragées des autres qui la faisaient retomber dans une crise de fou rire.

Pour finir, elle réussi à se retenir et à passer les sacs aux employés.

-Bon, dans ces sacs, vous trouverez vos tenues de cirq…d'employé de classe A chez M.Uchiwa Sasuke. Et…pf…pff…

-Ah non Shizune, tu vas pas t'y remettre !! On a compris, on est ridicules et…

-Surtout toi Naruto.

-Kiba, t'es gentil tu t'abstiens merci, parce que t'as exactement la même tenue que moi dans ce sac…idem pour toi, Shika alors arrête de te marrer. Par contre, j'avoue que pour les filles, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a bien pu inventer alors, attendez-vous au pire.

-Merci de nous rassurer Naru, t'es un amour.

-Mais de rien Ino, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Bon vous me laissez finir ma petite explication ?

-Qui a commencé à se marrer comme une baleine ?

-…

-Bon, vas y, fini-là cette explication. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça tu fais peur.

-Humf !!...Alors, premièrement il y a donc vos tenues, toutes en deux exemplaires. Vous devez venir habillés comme cela tous les jours de travail, sinon c'est une suspension de salaire, et au pire, la porte. C'est clair ?

-…

-Bien. Ensuite, la compagnie offre toujours des appartements à leurs employés de type A. Vous avez donc une chambre avec salle de bain, salon et cuisine. Ce qui est bien plus grand que les taudis qui vous servaient de maison.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!

Ils avaient tous criés en chœur, sauf Naruto qui savait très bien se qui allait l'attendre pendant tout le temps où il serait enfermé dans cette bâtisse. Néanmoins, il était content pour ses amis. Eux aussi avaient des petits boulots à côtés de celui de domestique pour les Uchiwa, mais il rapportait moins que ce que lui se faisait avec son travail de prostitué. Et, même avec tout l'argent qu'il gagnait en plus, il n'avait pus s'offrir qu'un appartement trois pièces en comptant la salle de bain. Autant dire que Ino, Tenten, Shika et Kiba n'avaient pas vraiment une vie luxueuse. Ils n'avaient que deux pièces, une pour se laver et aller aux toilettes. Cette pièce n'avait de salle de bain que le nom. Une vieille baignoire, un lavabo et un WC. Et tout ça tenait dans un espace à peine plus grand qu'un placard dans un des bureaux de la Uchiwa compagnie. Et l'autre pièce de leur appartement faisait tout le reste : chambre, salon, cuisine, bureau, salle à manger. Le lit était un canapé lit, la cuisine à peine une veille gazinière plus un frigo et un lavabo, une table avec deux sièges en plain milieu et c'était tout. Et encore une fois, le tout dans un mouchoir de poche.

-Oui, enfin, après, on va parler de vos horaires. Vous faites les mêmes horaires qu'avant mais vous pouvez avoir des heures sup' à n'importe quel moment et vous devez les accepter sans broncher.

-QUOI ?

-Bien entendu, vous allez avoir une hausse de salaire significative et 50 des bénéfices de la location de vos anciens appartements vous seront reversés. De plus, aujourd'hui, vous finissez plus tôt pour pouvoir emménager dans vos nouvelles maisons.

-YOUPI !!!

Cette fois, même Naruto s'y était mis. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on lui annonçait plus d'argent, plus de loyer et une permission pour l'après midi. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour cette nouvelle la qu'ils en oublièrent ce que Shizune leur avait dis sur les heures sup'. L'art de manipuler les gens.

-Mais, avant de partir il faut que vous mettiez vos uniformes. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous devrez toujours être habillés comme cela pendant vos heures de travail. Même si vous avez exceptionnellement des horaires moins chargés aujourd'hui, vous devez les avoir sur le dos pendant toute la traversée des locaux.

On aurait dit qu'une douche glacée venait de tomber sur les cinq amis. Devoir se promener comme Naruto, devant tout le monde. Et où pourraient-ils se changer en bas ?

-Allez, mettez vos uniformes. D'abord les garçons et après les filles. Donc, les filles, tournez vous !!

- On ne peut même pas regarder ?!? C'est honteux !!

-Bande de perverses !!

-Mais, Mlle Shizune….

-Tournez-vous.

-Pff, vous êtes pas marrante.

Une fois toutes les filles retournées, Kiba et Shika ouvrirent leur sac et virent qu'en effet, ils avaient le même uniforme que Naruto mais avec des nuances de couleurs. Si Naruto se retrouvait en blanc et noir, Kiba, lui avait eu le droit au rouge et noir. Sûrement à cause de ses tatouages rouges en forme de triangle juste en dessous de ses yeux. Shika lui, avait eu « l'immense honneur » de porter du vert et du noir. Heureusement pour lui, le vert était foncé émeraude et ne jurait pas trop avec le reste de l'équipe. Il aurait pus se retrouver en vert pomme ou en vert fluo donc il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Une fois habillé et tout mis correctement et aux emplacements prévus, ils autorisèrent les filles à se retourner pour pouvoir les admirer. Elles ne savaient pas comment réagir. Soit elles éclataient de rire, soit elles bavaient par terre, soit elles avaient une hémorragie à cause d'un saignement de nez trop intense. N'arrivant pas à se décider, elles optèrent pour une neutralité qui les empêcherait de se faire assassiner dans la minute… à part quelques petits sifflements pour la forme. Et quelques petits regards lubriques en même temps. Même de la part de Shizune. D'un geste elle montra les miroirs installés au fond de la salle pour qu'ils puissent s'y admirer, ou plutôt faire une syncope en voyant comment ils étaient habillés. Même Naruto eut un petit cri horrifié qui ne faisait pas, mais alors pas du tout masculin. Plutôt du genre vierge effarouchée. Et pareil pour Kiba et Shika, mais en plus ténor…pas que ça fasse beaucoup plus masculin.

On ne pouvait plus vraiment dire si le sang s'était retiré de leur visage ou si au contraire il s'y était rué. Leur tête passait du blanc cadavérique au rouge tomate, sans les intermédiaires. Et tout ça en quelques secondes à peine. Blanc quand ils regardaient comment ils étaient habillés et à la pensée qu'ils devraient travailler comme ça. Rouge quand ils regardaient leurs voisins. Très rouge, voir à la limite de l'explosion, quand leurs regards s'attardaient plus que nécessaire sur une certaine partie de leur anatomie fort bien mise en valeur.

Malheureusement pour Naruto, c'était lui qui avait hérité du plus petit costume. Si lui avait eu droit au mini shorty, les autres avaient juste un shorty. Petit certes, mais pas mini comme lui. Le pire c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de changer de sous vêtement contrairement à lui. Shika portait un boxer qui était entièrement caché par son shorty, pas de beaucoup, mais caché quand même. S'il avait eu un mini shorty il aurait dû en changer. Et pour Kiba, il ne portait jamais autre chose que des strings. A part pendant ses périodes où il ne portait carrément rien. Pour une raison ou une autre, Kiba avait des périodes de chaleur un jour par mois. Ou deux semaines par mois quand c'était le printemps. Et pendant ces périodes il pouvait être increvable et insatiable.

Malheureusement, non seulement on était au printemps, mais en plus, il ne portait pas de sous vêtement se jour là. Ce qui n'avait qu'une explication possible : il avait ses fameuses périodes. Et comme toujours, elle tombait très mal. Il venait à peine de se faire embaucher comme haut domestique et voila qu'il allait peut-être manquer de se faire virer pour viol. Car quand il était dans cet état, il pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi s'il ne tirait pas son coup au minimum une fois toutes les heures. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle ils avaient une fois emménagé à trois. C'est beaucoup moins fatiguant de se faire tirer à tour de rôle.

-Bon, à votre tour les filles…pas la peine de vous énerver, on se retourne…on est pas des pervers nous.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand ils reçurent enfin le droit de se retourner ils restèrent encore une fois bouche bée. A croire qu'il était écrit dans leur horoscope de la journée : « Attention, décrochage avec la réalité fréquente, ne gobez pas les mouches. ».

Les filles étaient en parfaites soubrettes telles qu'on les imagine dans les films interdits aux mineurs et qui, vraisemblablement, devaient orner au moins une étagère entière du pervers qui avait inventé et/ou voulait que ses employés mettent ça. Il ne lui vint que plus tard à l'esprit que c'était Sasuke lui-même qui avait choisi leurs tenues. Une mini jupe noire avec des frous-frous blancs, des pans de jarretelles en mailles noires très serrées, un bustier moitié cuir moitié tissu, plus que décolleté profond avec encore une fois des frous-frous blancs. Naruto n'aurait pas été étonné qu'au moindre petit mouvement leurs seins passent par-dessus bord. S'il n'avait pas préféré les hommes, il leur aurait sûrement sauté dessus.

Il allait enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche et leur dire un compliment quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et qu'une tête, et le corps qui va avec rentra dans la pièce.

-M.Naruto, vous avez oublié vos clés dans le bureau.

Tout le monde se fendit d'un « Bonjour M. Shino !! » sauf Naruto et Shizune. Naruto parce qu'il se demandait quel plan foireux avait encore germé dans la tête de son patron, et Shizune parce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit bonjour, tout simplement.

-Quelles clés M.Shino ?

-Les clés de l'ascenseur que vous avez oublié de prendre tout à l'heure.

Qu'il avait oublié…autant dire qu'on ne les lui avait pas donné, ni avant, ni après le petit coup tordu qu'ils lui avaient préparé.

-…

-En tant que chef des employés d'entretien de classe A vous avez le droit d'utiliser l'ascenseur pour vos déplacements. Les autres doivent prendre l'escalier à part si c'est quelque chose de très urgent. C'est bien compris ?

Comme pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre, il fit passer un regard que certains auraient pus qualifier de réfrigérant, sauf Naruto qui savait bien à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Sous les yeux du jeune patron, tous se détournèrent marmonnant un « oui monsieur » à peine inaudible. Enfin, tous sauf un. Kiba semblait hypnotisé par ces yeux si froids, et que pourtant il devinait pleins de flammes. C'était au dessus de ses forces, même si on lui avait demandé de ne plus le regarder il n'aurait rien pu faire. Un mot de lui et il aurait été à ses pieds. Et l'expression légèrement agacée de Shikamaru n'allait pas le convaincre d'arrêter. Alors quand Shino tourna la tête vers lui, il s'arrangea pour réussir à faire sa moue sexy, celle-là même que Naruto lui avait enseigné, en lui disant de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier ressort, et se fendit d'un « Oui Monsieur le patron ».

Mains sur les hanches, déhanchement provocateur, nouvelle tenue. Shino en l'apercevant fut ravi de voir que l'idée de Sasuke avait d'aussi bonnes répercussions. Et aussi que Naruto ait d'aussi bonnes fréquentations. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait lui faire faire quand la voix de Shizune le sortit de sa rêverie éveillée. Pour son plus grand désarroi. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus de temps seul dans sa tête avec ces images hautement interdites aux enfants de moins de 18 ans. Malheureusement, le travail passait avant tout. Peut-être réussirait-il à le faire venir seul dans son bureau pour quelque tâche non inscrite dans le contrat. Après tout, son instinct lui disait qu'il ne refuserait pas, et même qu'au contraire, s'il attendait, c'est lui qui finirait par le supplier de coucher avec.

Encore une fois Shizune le rappela à la réalité, et cette fois ci-il ne se perdit plus en pensées perverses avant de lui répondre. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans les esprits.

-Oui Mlle. Shizune ?

-Il faudrait penser à les laisser partir chercher leurs affaires dans leurs anciens appartements. Je viens de les informer de leurs chambres au manoir.

-Oui, qu'ils y aillent…les uniformes qu'a choisi le président sont vraiment très seyants…surtout sur ces jeunes personnes. Peut-être un peu plus court sur certains n'aurait pas été malvenu ?

En disant cela, il regarda un instant Naruto qui lui rendit un regard noir, puis il passa à Kiba, cherchant son regard et, quand il l'eu enfin capté, il lui fit bien comprendre que sa vie sexuelle allait être des plus instructives et des plus mouvementées quand il aurait le temps de s'occuper de lui.

Ça plus ses chaleurs, le pauvre Kiba eut bien du mal à ne pas se sentir à l'étroit dans son shorty. En plus, les regards peu amicaux, pour ne pas dire assassins, que lançait Shika ajoutait à son bonheur et à son excitation.

-Peut-être monsieur, néanmoins je ne discuterais pas des gouts de M.Sasuke…Bien, les autres, vous pouvez partir et aller chercher vos affaires. Soyez revenus vers 19 heures au plus tard.

-Oui.

La phrase de Shizune avait beau avoir l'air d'une simple demande, tous y virent un ordre auquel il ne fallait pas désobéir. Une discussion houleuse allait sans aucun doute avoir lieu entre elle et Shino. Et il ne valait mieux pas se trouver dans les parages quand tout sauterait. Question d'instinct de survie.

Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte sur les deux supérieurs, car même si elle avait bien rigolé avec eux elle était leur supérieur hiérarchique…comme presque tout le monde dans l'entreprise.

-Bon, j'y vais !!A tout à l'heure.

Naruto commença à partir à gauche, laissant en plan ses collègues qui eux allaient à droite.

-Ben, tu fais quoi Naru ? C'est par là les escaliers.

-Je sais Kiba, t'as pas entendu Shino ? Je suis votre supérieur donc, j'ai le droit d'emprunter l'ascenseur.

-Tu veux dire que pendant qu'on se tape je sais pas combien d'étages à patte tu vas te la couler douce !!! Et tu nous proposerais même pas de prendre l'ascenseur avec toi ?!?Ami indigne !!

-Moi aussi je vous aime, à plus.

Naruto partit, sous un déluge de noms d'oiseaux et de petits objets qu'on trouve dans les endroits comme ceux là : crayons, tiroirs, porte crayon en fer, livres, chaises, etc…

Il souriait encore en arrivant devant l'ascenseur. Il l'appela et là il resta, encore une fois, sans réaction quand il vit la personne qui était déjà dans la cage d'ascenseur.

-Tu montes ?

-…Non M.Uchiwa, je descends.

-Je le sais bien, je voulais dire tu montes dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme et pour ne pas me mettre en retard à mon rendez vous d'affaire ?

-Oui M.Uchiwa.

Sur ces mots, Naruto monta dans l'ascenseur, laissant un espace assez important entre eux deux. Pas qu'un peu d'action et plus si affinités avec Sasuke Uchiwa lui eu déplut mais il avait décidé que ce serait lui qui viendrait à lui, et pas le contraire. Et surtout, il avait décidé de le faire mariner un petit moment avant d'accepter un plus si affinité. Dommage que tout ne se passe jamais comme il le prévoyait. Ça lui éviterait bien des ennuis.

-Eh bien, j'aime vraiment bien ton uniforme.

-Oui monsieur.

-Tournes-toi un peu que je puisse admirer le résultat.

Sans trop savoir s'il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu de la part de son patron, il le regarda en face, avec ses yeux étonnés et pleins d'innocence qui auraient fait frémir un cœur de pierre. Mais qui ne devait pas fonctionner très bien sur les cœurs de glace. S'il voulait rester vivant et en dehors d'un fauteuil roulant il allait vraiment falloir à tout prix qu'il mette à jour son sourire « s'il vous plait pas maintenant mais plus tard ce sera tout ce que vous voudrez. ». Pour l'instant il n'avait eu aucune réponse positive, que se soit de Shino, de Neji, ou comme maintenant, de Sasuke. La glace serait-elle plus dure que la pierre ?

-Eh bien, qu'attendez vous ? Retournez vous que je puisse voir à quel point j'ai été bien inspiré en vous achetant ces uniformes.

Une fois de plus Naruto rougit comme une collégienne à son premier rendez vous…se qu'il n'était plus depuis très longtemps. Une collégienne à son premier rendez vous n'a pas autant d'expérience que lui, surtout dans des domaines bien précis de l'anatomie humaine. Et pourtant, devant lui il avait l'impression de redevenir une petite chose sans défense, et il devait bien avouer qu'il se dégoutait lui-même d'avoir cette réaction, mais qu'en même temps, il adorait ça.

Alors, baissant les yeux le plus possible, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser son regard et, ainsi, ne pas commettre une bévue, il tourna lentement sur lui-même, n'oubliant tout de même pas toutes les années d'expériences de strip-tease et autres. C'était inscrit dans sa chaire, il ne pourrait certainement plus s'en débarrasser. Se débarrasser de toutes ses attitudes minaudantes et de son allure provocatrice et qui attirait les gens, qu'il soit homme ou femme, vers la débauche et la luxure. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser.

-Humm…bien…peut-être un peu trop long encore…ou alors sans rien du tout t'irais mieux…

Choqué, Naruto releva la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui le traumatisait le plus. Le passage du tu au vous et inversement, le trait d'humour, la fin de la phrase ou le regard tout feu tout flamme qu'il venait de croiser. Et voilà que ces flammes l'empêchaient de bouger, qu'il se noyait dans le feu liquide de ses pupilles, une plongée dans un enfer dur et doux.

Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha de lui, ne réalisant pas tout à fais ce qui lui arrivait. Quand s'était-il fait avoir à son propre jeu ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…et à vrai dire, ça ne l'intéressait plus autant qu'avant de savoir.

Quand il fut vraiment très proche de lui, Naruto retrouva une partie de ses esprits, juste assez pour reculer jusqu'à la cloison. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus se sortir du guêpier où il s'était involontairement mis. Il allait tenter une fuite vers la droite, mais la main de Sasuke se déposa juste à côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de mettre son plan à exécution.

Et soudain, le corps de Sasuke fut contre lui, une de ses jambes caressant avec insistance, trop d'insistance, une partie très réceptive de son anatomie. Sa main inoccupée se retrouva dans son dos, à la naissance des fesses, et, quand Sasuke fut sûr que sa proie ne partirait plus, il décolla celle qui était contre la cloison, et la glissa sous la nuque du blondinet.

Sa bouche s'approchait de plus en plus et Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ces fruits qu'il voulait cueillir du bout des dents. Une envie de s'emparer de ces lèvres qui approchaient de plus en plus. Il n'était plus que ça, une envie, un désir. Plus aucune envie de résister, une envie de s'abandonner, de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Jamais, au cours de ses nombreuses parties de jambe en l'air il n'avait ressentit ça, alors là, un simple baiser, même pas, l'amorce d'un baiser, et il se retrouvait dans un état semi-comateux.

L'impact eut lieu entre leur deux bouches entrouvertes, les mains se firent plus pressantes, plus précises dans le choix des caresses, dans les endroits qu'elles touchaient. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne faisaient le moindre bruit. Aucun halètement, aucun gémissement, à peine des souffles devenus audibles à cause de la course folle de leur sang.

DING

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir désert.

-On reprendra cette conversation un peu plus tard…j'y tiens vraiment.

Et sur un dernier baiser, une dernière œillade très suggestive, il partit, sans se retourner, laissant les portes se refermer sur un Naruto tout chamboulé. L'ascenseur continua sa descente, avec un seul pensionnaire cette fois.

-Pfuu…

Celui qu'on surnommait le Kyubbi se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête pleine d'images et de fantasmes.

-Pfuu…

Il décida de rester assis, le temps pour ses jambes de redevenir solides, juste le temps que sa tête se remette sur ses épaules. Il resta là à regarder les étages défiler sur le cadran, passant parfois une langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour reprendre un peu du gout du baiser trop vite interrompu.

Mince, il était le Kyubbi, la nouvelle star montante de la prostitution, celui qui allait rentrer dans le club très fermé des puissances occultes de la ville. Le conseil regroupant les trois plus grand(e)s prostitués de la ville, les trois chefs de gang les plus puissants et les trois plus riches revendeurs du marché noir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Ça ruinerait sa réputation.

_**Fin du chapitre 11 :**_

Sasuke : Miam, un Naruto en sauce, rien que pour moi !!

Naruto : Rêve toujours mon petit pervers, BigMistake vas pas me laisser rejoindre ton lit trop vite !!!...Enfin, j'espère ?

Moi : Qui vivra verra.

Iruka : Voila que ça lui reprend sa phase des citations…Pauvres de nous.

Moi : On t'a pas sonné !!

Kakashi : T'a dis quoi à ma femme là ? Parles-lui plus poliment !!

JBAM, JBANG, PAF

Iruka : T'as vu ce qu'elle te dit ta femme !?!

Kakashi : Mais…

Iruka : Plus un mot, sinon ceinture pendant un mois…

Moi : Faites gaffe, c'est son côté viril qui ressort enfin :)

JBAM, JBANG, PAF

Iruka : Et toi c'est une grève que tu risques donc méfies-toi…

Moi : Oki.

Gaara : Et sinon, j'interviens quand moi ? Que je sache pourquoi je vais devoir te tuer.

Moi : Dans le chapitre d'après, avec ta sœurette en prime !!! Et puis l'autre folle aux serpents.

Anko : Smack, moi aussi je t'aime ksssss

Temari : Comment ça j'interviens ?

Moi : Tu verras la semaine prochaine….pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme un morceau de viande devant une meute de loups affamés ? Mama j'ai peur !!! Bon, avant de mourir, REVIEW ? Et aussi…

CROQUE

Moi : Y m'a bouffé une jambe espèce de ….

CROQUE CROQUE CRAK.


	12. sorry but

Alors, juste se petit mot pour vous dire que, comme je pars au ski la semaine prochaine (samedi 6heure du mat...snif, moi qui me léve jamais tôt je vais être servie) et que, comme cette semaine j'ai pas pus (et je n vais pas pouvoir) me mettre sur mon ordi pour penser à une suite possible (j'ai quelques idées mais c'est trés vague) et que, la semaine de la rentrée je me tape plusieurs gros DS d'affilé ainsi qu'un bac blance de français et un oral blanc de français aussi, et que je dois rendre une tonne de DM que je n'ai pas encore commencé et qu'il faut que je finisse mon TPE, et que je prépare la soutenance écrite et orale de mon TPE...autant dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre...sans compter que encore en plus, je me suis acheté FINAL FANTASY XII, et que dés que j'ai un moment de libre, j'y joue, donc, ne m'en voulais pas trop si je ne met pas à jour tout de suite, mais je vais faire mon possible, comme d'hab.

Bisouxxx et bonne visite sur fanfiction.

ps: dés que j'aurais mis en ligne le nouveau chapitre je virais cette page, donc...


	13. Chapter 12

Bon, voilà la suite, je l'ai écrit pendant mes trop peu nombreuses heures de libre… à la place d'aller sur FFXII alors hein, imaginez mon supplice lol. En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements (PS : si qq veut faire mes exos de maths il est le bienvenu lol, première S et je suis une quiche en maths et en physique chimie…cherchez pas la logique, y'en a pas) et merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews !! Je vous adore !!! Même si je vous connais pas, c'est pas grave !!! Peace and love lol.

Sinon, merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris, Ange Dechus, Kaylin-san, Lady Ange Shadow, Manitchi, Mikau32, Murasaki-kun, Slothyna, Temi-chou, dja-chan or nekosan, kalyn40, Thalira (petite review pour me remercier de faire de la pub :) lol) J'en ai 11 !!! Youpi !!! Champagne offert à tout le monde…enfin, tout ceux (celles) qui savent où j'habite (à part PFR et Sarah, bande de soiffardes !! Vous aurez rien !!!ça vaut aussi pour fraise tagada :)).

Sinon, merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alert (26), là c'est un peu plus long mais je vais le faire quand même, j'ai pas peur d'abord !! alors : Akina-bou, AlMevera, Ange Dechus, Echizen D Luffy, Elaelle, Jalexa Uchiwa, Kaylin-san, Keurjani, Kidara Saille, Manitchi, Mayalin, Misao Hikodashi, Petite Emeraude, Spycat, Temi-chou, Xylo, eilin, fanny-san, gotika, kalyn40, lulu342, oOYumiOo, onarluca, Thalira, larenoide, o-Inuka-o. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Et enfin, un gros, très gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, même si c'est juste deux mots, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

_Toya-Chan_ : effectivement, ça porte à confusion la folle aux serpents :) Oui, Kiba est une vraie chienne en chaleur mais…faut pas le dire devant lui il apprécie pas…et puis, quand il les a ses chaleurs c'est…brrrr, ça donne froid dans le dos lol. Pire que Pakkun, parce que Pakkun, lui, il ne peut pas arracher les vêtements…lui si, enfin bref, ton imagination fera le reste, j'en suis sûr :)

_Staphyla :_ Tu me proposerais même pas du champagne !! Fan ingrate lol. Une pom-pom girl avec une auréole ? Étrange :). Mais, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Naruto, il va la retrouver son assurance…enfin, sûrement…normalement…peut-être…rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, tu compte très attentivement je vois : 1 mois, 15 jours et 26 minutes…si c'est ce temps là que tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour le faire :) tu serais contente ? Et puis, c'est le plus long que j'ai fais pour l'instant !! Seras-tu satisfaite un jour ?!? Oui c'est bon je sais…la réponse est non. Question bête réponse idiote. Enfin, du moment que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je leur fais, c'est bon.

_Lovetemashika : _La première fois ?!?! Honte à toi !!! lol. T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je suis tête en l'air…trop au gout de ma mère. Dommage :). Oui, je continuerais envers et contre tout…même si je vois pas la fin arriver et ça me donne le tournis de voir tout ce que j'ai écris sur une seul fic…il faut savoir que je me lasse vite.

_Ange Dechus :_ Promis, je vais essayer de faire une fic d'en…potable (ne pas mettre la barre trop haut :)). Y'a pire comme fic yaoi, mais c'est vrai qu'il lui arrive des vertes et des pas mûres à ce pauv' tiot :). Ps : bave pas trop près de ton ordi si y'a une prise électrique pas loin, ce serait bête que tu finisses électrocuté à cause de moi.

_sanzo-sama :_ pas bien !! La première fois !! Faut à tout prix que tu te rattrapes sur les autres chapitres !! Lol, ça fais pas la personne qui veut avoir des reviews tiens ;). Enfin, oui j'ai fais attendre la suite, désolé, sorry, gomen, etc etc… :)

_Edelweiss :_ Merci pour tout et vive FFXII !!!! (Moi de la pub ? j'oserais pas !! ;))

_Mouistiqua :_ Bonne question, comment vas-t-il faire ? Même moi je sais pas c'est triste. Mais bon, je vais trouver, il faut bien. Mais, ça vas pas durer trop longtemps le jeu du je résiste, après tout y'est quand même payé pour se le taper (excusez moi pour ce langage châtier).

_Naruto-girl :_ Yes, encore une nouvelle fan !!Lol merci beaucoup beaucoup, et la suite eh ben…j'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps :).

Et bien entendu, l'ovation pour ma béta, merci encore une fois d'avoir trouvé le courage de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de me dire là où c'est pas bien dit, etc etc… 1000 fois merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres. :)

* * *

DING

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Mais, il ne trouva enfin la force de se lever qu'en voyant arriver Kiba et les autres. Ils couraient comme des dingues, Kiba en tête, suivi de près par Ino. Tenten et Shika faisaient de leur mieux, mais quand ces deux là étaient lancés, plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, alors les arrêter ou les dépasser encore moins.

Naruto sortit donc de l'ascenseur, priant pour que rien ne trahisse son expérience plus qu'agréable de l'instant d'avant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, releva le col de sa veste au cas où un suçon serait apparent. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Seules les sensations lui étaient restées. Sensation de plaisir, de soumission. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout si la bouche de Sasuke, ou la sienne, était allée ailleurs que sur ses lèvres, sans parler de sa langue. Il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir été plus loin qu'un baiser très poussé. Presque. Qui sait avec les ascenseurs ? Il tira encore plus fort sur son col pour cacher le plus de peau possible. Après tout, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Il s'installa contre le mur de l'entrée et attendit qu'ils arrivent devant lui. Il se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas plus prudent de se décaler vers la droite en voyant Kiba et Ino foncer vers lui comme des dingues. S'il avait été aveugle il aurait peut-être pensé qu'un troupeau d'éléphants s'était retrouvé comme par magie dans le hall d'entrée. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aveugle, et Ino et Kiba étaient beaucoup plus dangereux à eux deux qu'un troupeau de pachydermes lancé à pleine vitesse quand ils étaient dans cet état.

Il en était encore en train de se demander par où s'enfuir pour ne pas finir écrasé par ces fous furieux quand Kiba s'arrêta pile devant lui, dégoulinant de tous les pores de sa peau. Trois centimètres et ils se seraient retrouvés par terre, et vu l'état de Kiba en ce moment ce n'était pas très indiqué. Violer son supérieur dans un hall très fréquenté n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire bien voir par les autres employés… à part si on comptait Neji et Shino dans le lot des employés. Eux le muteraient directement dans leur service. On est pervers ou pas du tout.

En parlant de hall bondé, Naruto regarda autour de lui et put voir que, viol ou non, on les regardait tous les cinq très étrangement. Tout le monde les fixait comme s'ils étaient des animaux de cirque. C'est en sentant un courant d'air, provoqué par la double porte d'entrée, dans les bas fonds de son anatomie qu'il se souvint, en rougissant fortement, que sa tenue avait de quoi choquer certains…et émoustiller d'autres.

Ino, Kiba, Shika et Tenten ne comprenaient pas pour quoi il rougissait autant en essayant de se cacher derrière tous les objets de taille moyenne qui passaient à portée. C'est en entendant des sifflets venant de la part de leurs anciens collègues ainsi que des mimiques obscènes qu'ils se souvinrent à leur tour. Et qu'ils devinrent aussi rouges que Naruto.

Enfin, ils devinrent tous rouges tomates sauf Tenten qui, après avoir été interloquée par l'attitude de leurs anciens camarades, marcha vers eux, doucement, un grand sourire commercial accroché au visage. Quelques-uns plus téméraires ou plus inconscient que les autres lui firent des propositions très imagées et se moquèrent d'elle sans se douter de ce qui allait leur arriver. D'ailleurs, aucune des personnes présentes ne le savaient, à part peut-être Jiraya, qui s'éloignait le plus vite possible du lieu du futur affrontement. Mais, tout en se sauvant, on pouvait voir qu'il suivait une direction bien précise. Il allait, en multipliant les détours et autres, en direction du groupe de Naruto. Il les atteignit en même temps que Tenten arrivait devant les fauteurs de troubles.

-Jiraya, elle fait quoi…

-Chut, vous allez parfaire votre éducation les jeunes.

Il dit ça sur un ton tellement mystérieux que Naruto se tourna vers ses amis pour voir s'ils avaient compris de quoi le vieux fou voulait parler. Il rencontra les mêmes regards d'incompréhension que le sien chez Ino et Shika mais pas chez Kiba. Lui avait un regard pervers et très sensuel. Pas du tout en accord avec se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait sortit son regard classé XXX pendant ses périodes. Naruto pris peur, mais quand il regarda dans la même direction que Kiba, la peur fut remplacée par autre chose : le dégout. Kiba regardait Jiraya avec ses yeux de débauché.

Ok, Jiraya était plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, mais de là à le regarder comme si c'était un nouveau dessert particulièrement appétissant, il y avait tout un monde. Un monde sur lequel il ne voulait pas poser les pieds.

-Kiba…_Naruto venait de chuchoter à l'oreille du chaud lapin, en faisant bien attention que personne d'autre n'entende à part lui._

-Hum ?_ Comme si Naruto l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose._

-Si tu ne ranges pas tout de suite tes yeux de pervers à deux balles, je te fais remonter les dites balles jusque dans ta gorge, compris ? _Le tout servit avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre, toutes les dents sorties. Un sourire qui faisait vraiment très faux, et vraiment très peur._

Kiba regarda enfin Naruto. Son regard avait changé du tout au tout. De pervers en manque il était passé à « maman j'ai peur, pitié sortez moi de là!!! ». Seul Naruto et Shika savaient comment l'arrêter pendant ses chaleurs. En fait, une partie de son anatomie devenait ultra sensible ces jours-là. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne mettait pas de sous vêtements pendant cette période. Ça le rendait fou. Et donc, la seule façon de le calmer était un bon coup dans les bijoux de familles. Mais c'était encore plus douloureux dans ces jours là que d'habitude ; et il lui fallait environ une semaine pour se remettre si le coup était bien placé. Autant dire qu'il prenait la menace très au sérieux.

-gloups…euh, d'accord, te fâches pas s'il te plait.

Naruto allait lui répondre quand Tenten commença enfin à parler aux abrutis. Toujours avec son grand sourire commercial. Naruto pouvait le sentir, quelque chose allait se passer, Jiraya avait raison. En plus avec tous les regards braqués sur eux, les cinq garçons sur qui Tenten avait jeté son dévolu se sentaient plus forts, comme si être le centre de l'attention de tout ces gens leur conférait une immunité, le droit de faire et de dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais, ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre la face devant eux, car sinon, leur prise de pouvoir allait être de très courte durée, et ils seraient la risée de tous les gens autour d'eux. Naruto pouvait très bien comprendre ce qui les animaient, il avait été pareil, mais c'était avant. Avant de rencontrer toutes ces personnes auquel il tenait. Alors maintenant, non seulement il les comprenait, mais en plus il les plaignait.

-Vous vous étes bien marrés, c'est bon ? Le spectacle est pas trop hot pour des petits garçons comme vous ? ça doit être la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un aussi déshabillé, alors ça vous fais quoi dans vos petits pantalons ?

-Tu veux voir ce qu'ils peuvent te faire les petits garçons ? Vu comment t'es fringuée j'suis sûr que t'apprécierais.

En disant ça il s'était rapproché de Tenten et avait mis sa main sur sa cuisse. Main qu'il remontait lentement le long de sa jambe.

-Je te conseille d'enlever tout de suite ta main le nain. Juste un conseil, sinon tu peux me faire plaisir et la laisser.

Toujours le sourire commercial mais, seule la bouche souriait, les yeux, eux, étaient aussi froids que la glace. Pire que Sasuke, Neji et Shino réunis. C'est dire. Une tempête polaire aurait pus tenir la comparaison…et encore.

-Sinon tu me feras quoi ma petite chose à moi ? Tu me gifleras ? Tu crieras pour qu'on vienne t'aider ?

Les quatre autres riaient autour et commençaient à refermer leur cercle autour de Tenten. Si Jiraya ne les avait pas retenus, Naruto et compagnie seraient déjà intervenus pour leur refaire le portrait.

-…je ferais…ça.

Et tout disparu. Le sourire commercial, l'attitude de petite fille bien élevée, la pose insouciante. Seul le froid était resté.

Et sans que personne ne comprenne se qui se passait, Tenten avait déjà cassé la main du type qui la caressait. Et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin. Tant qu'à faire elle lui avait aussi déboité l'épaule, cassé le nez, quelques dents et une jambe pour faire bonne figure.

Le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau de ses acolytes, il se tordait déjà de douleur au sol. Quand ils comprirent enfin ce qui venait d'arriver à leur chef, ils se ruèrent sur Tenten…qui ne bougea pas d'un poil en les voyant arriver vers elle. Comme si elle était sûre de l'emporter haut la main et que tout se cirque l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Clé de bras, coup de tête, balayette, manchette, coup de pied bien placé (qui fit grimacer Kiba à distance), uppercut, crochet du droit, coup de pied renversé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'étaient retrouvés à terre, sans comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. D'ailleurs, même ceux qui ne faisaient que regarder la scène n'y comprenaient plus rien. Il y eut un flottement le temps d'un instant. Le temps pour Tenten d'enlever les taches de sang qui l'avaient éclaboussée.

Puis, des applaudissements et des hurlements hystériques venant de derrière Naruto le firent se retourner.

Sakura se tenait à l'intérieur du hall. Par quel miracle elle/il avait pu entrer, il ne le savait pas, mais si il/elle continuait à crier comme ça, ce n'est plus Tenten et le groupe qu'on allait regarder bizarrement. En effet, Sakura n'avait pas dû se changer avant de venir et si leurs tenues n'avaient pas tué ou mis dans un coma plus ou moins profond les personnes présentes, elle, elle pourrait bien les achever. En un mot : cuir moulant très court. Bon, ça fait plus d'un mot, mais ça représente plutôt bien la vision que pouvait donner Sakura. Ajoutait des seins gigantesque qui se balade tous seuls à chaque mouvement et c'est bon. En tout cas, c'était au moins deux fois pire que ce qu'ils portaient, et pourtant, ils n'auraient jamais pensé trouver pire…surtout qu'elle/il ne se cachait pas derrière des pots de fleurs.

-Yes !! Ravale-leur le portrait Tenten !!! Vas-y !!!

-Sakura ?

-Ah Naru !!!

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut repéré, elle fonça droit sur lui. Pas en courant, 20 centimètres de talon c'est pas pratique pour courir, mais d'un bon pas quand même. Un assez bon pas pour qu'elle/il se retrouve en deux temps trois mouvements sur Naruto, en le serrant comme une furie entre ses deux (faux) seins. Expérience traumatisante au possible, surtout quand on est presque sûr de finir étouffé.

S'apercevant de la présence des autres, elle les regarda un moment avant de se souvenir de leur nom.

-Kiba !!Shika !!

Sans leur laisser le temps de courir se mettre à l'abri, elle les serra à leur tour dans son imposante poitrine faite sur mesure. Deux victimes de plus pour le décolleté plongeant, deux.

-Euh, Sakura…tu vas finir par les étouffer.

-Ino !!!

Deux ? Pour finir, trois serait peut-être plus d'actualité. Prudent, Jiraya préféra se faire oublier, prétextant un rendez vous important qui l'amenait loin, très loin, de la furie rose bonbon. Et pourtant, d'habitude il ne se serait pas gêné pour faire la causette avec, et plus si affinité.

Prudente aussi, Tenten, elle, préféra attendre que l'hystérie maladive de son amie s'arrête. Elle n'était tout simplement pas de taille contre elle/il. Que peut une génie des arts martiaux contre une folle furieuse en hauts talons ? A part prier bien entendu.

-Tenten !!! Youhou !!! Vient que je te dise bonjour !!

-Si jamais tu me serres jusqu'à l'étouffement tes faux ongles morflerons.

-Bah, t'es pas marrante ma vieille.

Au cas où, Sakura ne la serra que brièvement contre elle. Elle venait juste de les acheter ses faux ongles, elle voulait qu'ils tiennent encore un peu. A charge de revanche.

-Aïe !!! Mais t'es dingue Naruto ?!?

Tout le petit groupe se retourna vers les deux piles électriques ambulantes. Kiba se tenait la main comme si on venait de lui broyer tous les doigts et Naruto tentait d'une main de remettre son shorty en place, et de l'autre essayait d'étrangler Kiba.

-La prochaine fois que tu as envie de te réchauffer la main de cette façon, tu peux toujours m'oublier ok ? Et d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois c'est pas la main que je broie.

-Naruto ?

-Oui Tenten ?

-J'me doute de ce qu'a voulu faire Kiba, surtout aujourd'hui, mais tu peux m'expliquer c'est de qui la marque de griffure sur ton ventre ?

-Et aussi à la base de ton cou.

-…

-Alors ?

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les femmes. Toujours à remarquer le petit détail qui tue, le petit truc qu'on ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout, que les autres voient. Et elles, Ino et Tenten, avaient vu les petits trucs que personne n'aurait dû voir. Surtout pas ses amis. Maintenant, tout le monde le regardait avec un regard intéressé. Ils en oubliaient même que toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des objets sexuels ambulants.

-Euh…Vous avez vu l'heure !!!???!!! Faut que j'y aille !!! Bisous, à toute à l'heure.

Et il partit à toute allure, sans faire attention aux cris de protestations des autres. Ni aux hurlements de Sakura qui lui disait de l'attendre, qu'elle devait l'accompagner chez lui et lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il pouvait même entendre les CLACK, CLACK, de ses talons géants juste derrière lui. Un son assez terrifiant. Surtout quand on sait à qui appartiennent les dits talons.

-Mais tu vas m'attendre oui ?!?

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été mauvais en course, il avait des sortes de baskets alors qu'elle/il avait des chaussures de trois kilomètres de haut et des difficultés pour courir avec le poids de sa nouvelle poitrine, taille obus. Comme dans les mangas où on pense qu'elles vont exploser à tout moment. Un jour il essaierait peut-être d'approcher une aiguille des seins de Sakura…avec un peu de chance elle exploserait et le laisserait tranquille.

-J'te tiens !!

La main sur son épaule le fit sursauter tellement fort qu'il rata la première marche du bus et s'étala de tout son long devant le contrôleur…avec Sakura sur le dos, montrant à tous ceux qui le voulait les mystères de son anatomie. Les mini-jupes ont aussi leurs désavantages.

-Euh, ça va les jeunes ?

Le conducteur se pencha en avant et les aida à se relever, sans oublier de peloter Naruto et Sakura par la même occasion. Mais lui, il ne le rabroua pas. Ça avait des avantages d'être un client assidu du bar. Et en plus, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Juste un peu mal dégrossi sur les bords, mais sinon ça pouvait aller. Ils avaient tous les deux connu bien pire.

-Merci, ça peut aller. Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, c'est pas une folle de 200kg sur moi qui va m'achever.

-…200kg ?!? Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait blondinet ?

Ce petit envoie de vacheries était courant entre ces deux là, et même si maintenant ils en revenaient toujours à ressortir les mêmes choses, c'était une sorte de rituel qui leur permettait de se dire je t'aime sans y paraître.

Après s'être assis, Naruto se tourna vers Sakura qui regardait ses faux ongles d'un air dépité. L'un d'eux s'était cassé pendant la chute, lui faisant penser qu'elle aurait peut-être put serrer très fort Tenten au lieu de s'en priver. Après tout, qu'il se casse à cause d'elle ou à cause du sol, elle/il préférait autant que ce soit à cause d'elle. Elle sortit de sa contemplation désolée quand Naruto lui pinça un avant bras.

-Aïe !! Mais t'aimes bien martyriser tout le monde aujourd'hui !! Faudrait te calmer !

-C'était le seul moyen pour que t'arrêtes de regarder tes ongles avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-…

-C'était quoi la chose tellement importante que tu voulais me dire ? Parce qu'elle doit être de niveau top secret pour que tu me courses avec tes talons de la mort.

-ça, tu peux le dire que c'est top secret.

-Développe, ça commence à me faire peur là.

-Kakashi et Iruka m'ont demandé de te prévenir. ILS ont décidé de faire une réunion dans ton appart.

-Ils ? Tu veux parler de qui en disant i…ILS ? Tu veux dire ILS.

-Oui, ILS. Tu connais différent ILS ?

-Oh mon dieu.

-Pas besoin de prier, t'es pas croyant. Déjà qu'il n'aide presque jamais ceux qui croient en lui, alors les autres…

-On s'en fout Sakura !! Pourquoi ILS ont décidé de faire une réunion chez moi ? Et qui sera là ?

-ILS y seront tous. Plus Kakashi et Iruka vu qu'ils ont de plus en plus d'influence et que tu es leur employé model et aussi leur protégé. Ils ne te laisseraient seul contre eux pour rien au monde. Sinon, il y aura la déléguée du Serpent, celui de la Grenouille et aussi celle de la Limace. Plus les trois hommes d'affaires de l'ombre et les trois légendes du sexe. Tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir qui est le démon du sable, tu te rends compte !!

-Ouais c'est ça, voyons le côté positif des choses… Mais t'as pas répondu, ILS me veulent quoi ?

-ça aurait un rapport avec un travail que tu aurais accepté…non, avec deux de tes travails. Kakashi et Iruka n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus. A part que ça concerné deux personnes de la même famille, très dangereux tous les deux.

En entendant ces mots Naruto eut l'envie soudaine et quasi irrépressible de se jeter sous les roues d'un camion. Il allait rencontrer le conseil, et pas en tant qu'égal, mais en tant que petit employé…voir en tant qu'espion. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il s'était promis que la première fois qu'il rencontrerait le conseil c'était en en devenant membre

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt qui se trouvait juste devant l'appartement de Naruto et il put voir de la lumière sortir de sa chambre ainsi que des brides de phrases, qui étaient pour l'instant incompréhensibles. Mais pour qu'ils les entendent jusque dans la rue ils ne devaient pas vraiment la mettre en sourdine.

-Bon ben, je te laisse…bonne chance.

-Ouais, merci, il va m'en falloir.

- J't'attends en bas au cas où.

Et sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.

_**Fin du chapitre 12.

* * *

**_

Anko+Gaara+Temari : heu, t'avais pas dis qu'on interviendrait ?!? _Ondes négative envoyées en direction de bigmistake_

Moi : si mais…

A+G+T : Mais… ???

Moi : J'ai pas eu le temps et de toutes façon c'est sûr ce sera dans le prochain chapitre…et ne vous approchez pas de moi avec des couteaux, je suis insensible à vos menaces de mort, et quand vous me tuez je ressuscite donc…je peux faire ce que je veux, vous avez aucun moyen de pression.

Tous : Mince, il faut trouver quelque chose…

Sakura : Je sais !! _S'approche de Kiba et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Soudain, la face de Kiba s'allume d'un regard…dérangeant dirons- nous. Tout doucement, il s'approche de l'auteur._

Moi : Euh Kiba…tu fais quoi là ?

Kiba : Moi ? Rien voyons.

Moi : Kiba, arrête de t'approcher tu me fais peur.

Kiba : Mais non, n'ai pas peur, je ne veux que te faire du bien…

Moi : Kiba, à la niche…couché.

Kiba : D'accord !!

_Prend l'auteur par la peau du dos et l'emmène dans sa « niche qui se révèle être une chambre décorée de très mauvais goût…et avec beaucoup trop de choses suspectes…_

Moi : Kiba, tu fais quoi ?...Kiba !!!Ranges ça !!!!!! Mais, non, au secours, à moi, au viol….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH dégage !!!!!!!!!!Couché la noiraude !!!!!!!!!!!!Coucouche panier !!!!!

Kiba : Mais je ne demande que ça.

Moi : COUCOUCHE PANIER SANS MOI ABRUTI !!!!!!!!AH LE PERVERS !!!!!! AU SECOURS !!!!!!VENEZ M'AIDER !!!!

_Tous les autres persos font comme s'ils n'entendaient rien. Soudain un grand cri dans la chambre d'à côté puis des suppliques._

Moi : Promis je ne vous martyriserais plus !!!

_La porte s'ouvre sur BigMistake bien décidé à s'enfuir mais elle se referme trop vite. Encore un hurlement suivi d'une bordée d'injure et de noms d'oiseaux, et de pervers et autres._

Gaara : bon…Reviews ?


	14. Chapter 13

Hey !! Un gros désolé pour le gros retard, aucune inspiration sur le coup…en plus j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir écris un chapitre sensass cette fois ( pas que les autres soit hyper méga géniale non plus, mais bon, celui la est pire que d'hab:)), enfin, peut-être que je me rattraperais sur le prochain :). Sinon que dire…l'ambiance est peut être pas la même que les chapitre d'avant et comme c'est beaucoup de dialogues et que j'aime pas vraiment ça, le résultat est peut être pas fameux fameux. Sinon, comme d'hab, l'éternel remerciement de tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont juste eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici.

Place à la réponse aux reviews anonymes (les autres je leurs réponds directement):

**Fraise tagada** : Je n'arrive pas à manger autrement, donc t'as qu'a pas regarder !!! Ah la la, j'ai que des ami(e)s pervers !!! Quelle décadence !!! Je ne connais pas tes autres talents, et je n'ai as envie de les connaître, pense à mes pauvres oreilles si innocentes!!! Sinon, voila enfin la suite, et merci pour les compliments :)

**Kyu-chan** :) merci beaucoup, et hop une belle (enfin tout est relatif) suite pour toi !!

Staphyla : est ce que je t'es déjà dis que t'es reviews me faisait hurler de rire et que je les relisais plusieurs fois tellement c'est bien :) Mais bon, je suis vexé, je suis pas l'unique personne à qui tu fais des super reviews de la mort qui tue (I love this expression !! comment ça je sais pas parler anglais ?!? et puis d'abord de quoi je me mêle ?!?) !! Y'a aussi à Frères !! Mais bon, je te pardonne, cette fic est tout bonnement géniale !! Même si j'ai souvent envie de tuer Naruto à coup de tronçonneuse dans sa tête (SADIQUE ET ALORS ????) Sinon, je veux bien le champagne, mais sans rien à l'intérieur, pas envie de mourir empoisonné. Et c'est dommage pour toi, mais le père noël n'existe pas, donc, tu vas pas avoir ton cadeau de Shino et Neji atomisé et décapité, désolé.

Ps : je ne fais pas d'allemand. Je sais dire deux truc goutentak et ichlibidich (par contre je sais pas comment ça c'écrit :))

**Lovetemashika** : et oui, c'est un pervers…un gros pervers en plus, mais surtout quand il a ses chaleurs :) Et tes dialogues ne me font pas chier du tout, j'adore !!

**naruto-girl : **Effectivement, il a pas de chance…en même temps, c'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne !!

Naruto : t'as dis quoi ?!?

Moi : bon d'accord, c'est peut être un peu ma faute…mais un tout petit peu.

**Thalira : **Je sais, désolé pour les chapitres trop courts, mais j'essaie de faire de plus en plus grand.

Ici pas d'ascenseur, ni d'excuse pour s'enfuir en courant.

**Miwako : **No stress, zen, voila enfin la suite, pas formidable, mais la voila enfin !! ne me tue pas s'il te plait :).

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Arrivé au premier étage, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes mais, malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Seules quelques brides lui parvenaient de ci de la, suite de mots sans sens et phrases décousues. La seule conclusion à laquelle il pouvait arriver est qu'ILS étaient tous là. Et, ce n'étaient jamais bon signe quand le conseil au grand complet se déplaçait…surtout pour aller voir un petit gigolo, dans son appartement qui plus est. D'habitude, ils faisaient plutôt venir la personne dans leur cloaque secret, par n'importe quel moyen. Non ça n'allait vraiment pas. Son instinct de survie lui disait, non lui criait plutôt, de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais son corps montait presque mécaniquement les marches. Sans qu'il ait besoin de le contrôler. Et surtout, sans qu'il ait besoin d'y penser, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu son état. S'il avait du commander à ses jambes, il ne serait surement jamais arrivé à destination…à part si le sol était la destination voulu bien entendu.

Devant son petit studio. Ses jambes c'étaient enfin arrêtées, mais, même en mettant le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait, il n'arrivait pas à pousser son corps en avant, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Peur, angoisse, excitation, ou un cocktail de toutes ces émotions primaires. Encore une fois, il ce laissait dicter sa conduite par ces sentiments plutôt que par sa tête…ce qui n'était peut être pas plus mal.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici ? Les questions récurrentes qui lui revenaient sans cesse, une longue suite de pourquoi et de comment, alors qu'il était devant sa porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

* * *

Soudain, la latte de parquet moisi sur lequel il était émet son désaccord avec la pression qu'il exerçait depuis plusieurs minutes. Les voix se sont vite tues, et d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une main, qui le tira à l'intérieur, avant de ce refermer aussi vite. Naruto n'avait toujours pas réagi laissant les événements lui tombaient dessus sans broncher. Les bugs dans son système neuronal devenaient vraiment préoccupants.

-Mon p'tit Naru d'amour !!!

Cette seule phrase à elle seule sortit Naruto de son hébétement. Il cherchait un endroit où se retenir ou mieux, où s'enfuir avant que le psychopathe arrive…Trop tard. Haku arriva tellement vite sur lui qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger son petit doigt. Avec sa stature toute sauf athlétique, on pourrait même dire plutôt fluette, Haku n'aurait pas dut poser de problèmes à Naruto en terme de réception de câlin mais, il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver le moyen de rester debout avec tous ses membres pris par une sorte de glu géante.

Voici à peu prés la définition qu'il aurait donnée à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Haku. Un pot de colle géante, qui ne vous lâche que pour satisfaire certains besoins que seul son petit copain attitré pouvait résoudre. Petit copain qui, d'après Naruto, était la seule personne à réussir à tenir debout pendant un câlin made in Hakuland.

-ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on s'est pas vue, tu devi…

-Humm !!

-Oups, désolé Temari, déformation professionnel.

En disant ça, il s'était relevé avec délicatesse. Par mesure de précaution, Naruto attendit d'être sur que Zabuza n'était pas dans les parages et n'essaierait donc pas de le tuer, pour de rire, après le petit numéro, tout aussi amusant, de son copain. Qu'est ce qu'on rigolait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, c'est fou. En tout cas, il pouvait être vraiment jaloux quand il s'agissait d'Haku. Comment pouvait-il supporter qu'Haku vende son corps au gens riches et influents ? Mystères pour tout le monde, même pour leurs amis proches…surtout pour leurs amis proches, mais en même temps, vu leur nombre.

Aucun géant ne venant l'écraser, il en conclut que Zabuza n'était pas dans les environs. Etrange quand on savait qu'il suivait Haku à la trace presque partout. Il se releva donc lui aussi, avec cependant moins de grâce qu'Haku, et se retrouva face aux regards scrutateur des personnes présentes dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de cuisine, salle à manger, salon. Mais, il devait bien l'admettre…il c'était planté. Seul 6 membres sur les 9 était là, devant lui, à squatter tranquillement.

Les 6 personnes les plus influentes de la ville sans compter Uchiwa Sasuke, Neji et Shino. Plus Kakashi et Iruka qui semblait assez peu à l'aise en présence de leurs « boss ». Même si Kakashi le laissait beaucoup moins paraitre qu'Iruka. Mais c'était normal après tout, dans la drôle de famille reconstituait qu'ils avaient créé, Iruka était sans aucun doute la mère poule, Kakashi le papa cool et Naruto le fiston prodige qui ne fait que des conneries.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se sentit rassuré en les voyants ici, un appui sur lequel il était sur de pouvoir se reposer en cas de véritable coup dur. Un sourire intérieur lui échappa, que tout le monde put voir se refléter dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'arrive à ce reprendre. Ne jamais laissait transparaitre de sentiment dans la même pièce que des inconnus, à part si les sentiments sont joués, faux, et/ou payés. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il essayait de s'en tenir à sa fichue règle de vie, il ne la respectait quasiment jamais. Tant de grand mystère de la vie révélé en si peu de temps, quel miracle !!

Même en ayant la peur de sa vie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de l'humour ou d'être cynique. Il c'étonnerait toujours lui-même.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce, mis à part Haku, Kakashi et Iruka, portait un masque, ou tout du moins quelque chose pour cacher leur visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son observation que le mini cyclone Haku reprit du service.

-Mais, j'y pense…je vais faire les présentations, c'est vraiment malpoli de notre part de ne pas nous présenter, excuse nous. Alors, la diva que tu vois allongé sur le divan, qui est très confortable d'ailleurs sois dit en passant _un clin d'œil amusé vers Naruto qui se demande se qu'il a put faire à son pauvre canapé_, est Temari…

La femme alangui dans le canapé enleva son éventail de devant sa figure, et Naruto comprit pourquoi elle faisait partit des trois légendes. Elle était si belle que sur un mot d'elle Naruto aurait pus devenir hétéro. Un hochement de tête, une petite moue suivit d'un sourire adressé à Naruto et elle allait se recoucher sur le divan…c'était sans compter sur Haku.

-…notre grande gueule nationale, fais en sorte qu'elle ne te crie pas dessus, tu pourrais le regretter.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU SOUS ENTEND PAR LA GRINGALET ??!!??

-Qu'est ce que je disais ?

Naruto n'eut aucun mal pour faire concorder la voix de Temari avec celle qu'il avait entendu un peu plutôt en sortant du bus…si à la fin de la réunion il n'avait pas un ou deux tympans perforés il serait vraiment très, très content. Et très très chanceux.

-Franchement, quel mauvais caractère…_regard noir intense de la part de Temari_,…bon, on va passer à la personne suivante, Anko, sous présidente et attachée aux affaires internes du clan du serpent.

Puis plus bas, afin que seul Naruto capte ses paroles :

-Fais attention à ne jamais rien dire sur elle, elle peut être très…dangereuse. On ne devient pas la seconde d'Orochimaru sans rien savoir.

En entendant ça, Naruto prit la peine de jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur cette Anko. Le clan d'Orochimaru n'était pas vraiment connu pour accepter des enfants de cœur en son sein. Surtout quand on savait qu'ils avaient la main mise sur le « marché » de l'assassinat, la revente d'arme et de l'espionnage. Pour être arrivé au poste qu'elle occupait actuellement elle devait avoir tué beaucoup de monde.

Etrangement, ce qu'il ce demandait le plus en la regardant et en la voyant enlever son foulard de sa figure, était si elle connaissait Kabuto. Après tout, rien interdit de passer un contrat sur les membres du même clan. En tout cas, sur le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une tueuse mais plutôt d'une personne s'ennuyant profondément. En plus, elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant d'un air d'envie le revêtement en béton de la rue et ressemblait ainsi plus à une jeune gothique qui venait juste d'essayer de se suicider et qui n'y était pas arrivé qu'à quelque chose pouvant vous assassiner de sang froid, sans broncher. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air concerné par la présentation d'Haku.

-Alors, c'est toi le grand espoir du conseil ? Plutôt beau gosse…ça m'amuserait beaucoup de te voir échouer mais les affaires sont les affaires, et il vaudrait mieux que tu réussisses ce qu'on va te demander.

Elle c'était retournée d'un coup vers lui, sans qu'il s'y attende. Naruto n'arriva pas à réprimer un petit sursaut mais il avait réussit vaillamment à ne pas s'enfuir de son propre appartement quand elle s'était mise à parler et à le menacer à mots couvert. A bien y réfléchir, il ne la prenait plus du tout pour quelqu'un de normal. Et il avait beaucoup moins de mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

-Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il me regarde comme ça à ton protégé Haku…ta rengaine habituel peut être ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Haku elle se retourna vers Naruto.

-Ecoute, t'es un grand garçon maintenant, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas croire tous se qu'on dit…je suis bien pire que tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter.

Pour le coup, Naruto se demanda si la fuite n'était pas une option envisageable, avant de se souvenir que malheureusement Haku lui tenait toujours le bras. S'il arrivait à bien manœuvrer il pourrait peut être jeter Haku sur les autres membres du conseil et ouvrir la porte fermée à clé en troisième vitesse, descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, prendre un café, acheter des vêtements moins flashy et pour finir quitter cette ville de malades mentaux.

-Anko, arrête de lui faire peur, bon après, assis comme un petit voyou, c'est ce qui le rend encore plus choux, désolé mon petit, l'habitude surement, enfin bref, je te présente Saï, le porte parole du clan des limaces…ne te fie pas à son âge, il est aussi redoutable que toi dans sa spécialité.

-Ah…euh…d'accord, si on compte le fait que je suis un prodige dans mon domaine sa veut dire que…

-Oui, je suis aussi un prodige dans mon domaine…et je suis toujours intéressé par de nouvelles expériences.

-…

En pleine réunion du conseil, il réussissait à lui faire du rentre dedans, et pas du rentre dedans discret en plus, à voix haute devant tous le monde. Soit il était inconscient soit il était très intelligent, soit très fort, soit beaucoup trop sur de lui pour son propre bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça, surtout s'il ne l'avait pas payé et qu'il était sur les nerfs. En plus il avait une sorte de sourire figé, atrocement faux et désagréable, qui rendait Naruto très suspicieux à son égard. Mais, il lui faisait un peu penser à Sasuke, en moins froid…et en moins classe.

Par contre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir qu'elles étaient les spécialités de Saï, surtout vu le secteur d'activité de ce clan la : tous se qui est poison, médical, hôpitaux et drogues. Beaucoup de métier potentiellement très dangereux pour sa survie

-Si t'as les moyens, tout se paye dans cette ville, mais revient dans quelques mois, pour l'instant je suis employé à plein temps…et tu me donnes pas assez envie pour le faire gratuitement.

-…

-Eh bien Naruto, je ne pensais pas que t'aurais mangé du lion avant de venir ici. T'es bien une des rares personnes en dehors du conseil à oser lui tenir tête.

-Euh, Haku, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Laisse, je lui expliquerais plus en …profondeur dans quelques mois et si mes finances le permettent.

-D'accord, pourquoi pas. J'attendrais jusque la. Sinon, c'est qui le remplaçant de Tsu…

-Bon, le prochain, ou plutôt la prochaine, c'est notre chère amie Chyoo, centenaire au mieux de sa forme, doyenne du clan de la grenouille et ambassadrice secondaire de Suna.

-Haku, fais attention à toi, je suis peut être centenaire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te réduire en miette.

Pour la petite information, le clan de la grenouille a dans sa poche tous les casinos, les jeux, les bains publics et autres choses du même genre que Konoha possédait. Que se soit une petite vieille femme excentrique pas rigolote pour deux sous leur porte parole étonnait beaucoup Naruto. Comme si on lui avait dis tout d'un coup que Sasuke aimait s'habiller avec de la dentelle rose fluo en dessous de son costard cravate. Pas qu'il est quelque chose contre la dentelle, après tout il connaissait Sakura, mais sur Sasuke, ça casserait l'image qu'il s'était fais de lui en quelque sorte. Mais, cette information pouvait surement se revendre un bon prix sur le marché. Même si l'image de demi-dieu que les gens avaient de lui s'en retrouvait ternie.

-Toujours aussi poli, mais moi aussi je t'aime ma petite vieille toute fripée. Donc, comme tu la vue, les trois représentant industriel ne sont pas là, pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de pouvoir maintenant de toute façon après la crise économique, mais bon, l'affaire qui nous intéresse ne les concernaient pas de toute façon. A, et j'allais oublier le dernier, tu as surement entendue parler de lui, le célèbre démon du sable, et autres noms tout aussi flatteurs…

Naruto envoya un regard lourd de menace à Haku, lui promettant mille morts s'il ne le présentait pas à son idole dans les plus brefs délais. Regard qui n'eut aucun effet sur le garnement qu'il était.

-…, celui qui a réussi à obtenir des informations des plus grands dirigeants du monde, j'ai nommé…Gaara, prince de la luxure et de la débauche !

Sous le regard étonné de Naruto, les voiles qui entouraient la silhouette de son idole tombèrent à terre sous une chiquenaude de celui-ci. Et, il put se rendre compte avec horreur qu'Haku ne lui avait pas mentit. Celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, et même plus, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance avec Iruka, Kakashi n'étant pas une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance entièrement à part si on s'appelait Umino Iruka, lui avait mentit sur toute la ligne. Ou plutôt sur un détail vraiment important de son existence, surtout en sachant que Naruto était en adoration béate devant le démon du sable, qu'il considérait comme son idole.

Sous le regard lourd de reproche que lui adressa Naruto, Gaara comprit qu'il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'effort pour se faire pardonner. S'il était très souriant et accommodant à la surface, à l'intérieur c'était une vraie tête de mule, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui était très rancunier sur certaine chose. Il lui adressa quand même un sourire en espérant que ça atténuerais un peu sa rancune mais il l'ignora royalement.

-Eh donc, vous étes rentré sans permissions dans mon appartement et avais traumatisé mon chat pour ?

-Sans oublier le saccage de ton frigo, on avait un peu soif.

-Merci Temari de la précision, mais j'en reviens à ma question…qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ?!?

-J'l'aimes assez bien ce petit, il ce laisse pas marché sur les pieds…le mettre au pas doit être un délice.

En entendant ça Naruto fut à deux doigts d'hurler comme une fillette. Les paroles en elle-même, bien qu'un peu étrange, n'était pas non plus sans rappeler certain de ces clients qui lui disaient parfois des choses assez similaire, et donc, elle ne le faisait pas plus trembler que ça. Non, ce qui faisait vraiment peur, à vous glacer le sang dans les veines, c'était que ces paroles venait d'Anko…et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver entre ses griffes, surtout après ce que venait de lui dire Haku. En plus, elle laissait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, un peu à la manière d'un serpent qui veut vous faire comprendre que vous étes son prochain encas…et qu'elle prendra tout son temps pour faire durer l'agonie. C'est fou, les serpents on vraiment un langage à part entière. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il n'avait pas rencontrée cette psychopathe.

-Voyons, arrête de le regarder comme ça Anko, il est tout blanc…

Pour un peu il aurait vénéré le possesseur de la voix. Même avec son sourire hypocrite, ses manières qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voyait en lui un sauveur de l'humanité venu la défendre contre les démons, et plus particulièrement son sauveur à lui, à ce moment la.

-…et puis tu sais bien qu'il préfère les garçons. Mais bon, si t'es sage je pourrais toujours te le prêter une fois que je m'en serais lassé. Et puis, t'as raison, le mettre au pas doit vraiment être jouissif.

Avait-il dit qu'il voyait en lui son sauveur ? Non seulement c'était un hypocrite de bas étage, mais en plus un pervers psychotique, comme quoi Anko avait vraiment un pendant masculin. S'il se mettait ensemble un jour, plus personne ne serait à l'abri.

-Oh arrêtaient vous deux, vous faites pitié. Et toi petit impertinent, saches qu'ici c'est nous qui posons les questions, et non l'inverse. Mais, comme c'est la première fois que tu viens comparaitre devant nous, je serais magnanime. Mieux, je vais même avoir l'extrême générosité de répondre à ta question.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui faisait encore plus peur qu'Anko et Saï réunis. La doyenne du conseil donnait envie de la pousser dans une tombe et de refermer le plus vite possible le couvercle au dessus d'elle.

-Nous, le grand conseil, sommes ici pour te confier deux missions primordiales. La première, est de réussir à t'infiltrer le plus près possible de Sasuke Uchiwa pour glaner des informations sur son entreprise. Il n'est pas normal qu'elle soit la seule encore en bon état de marche après la crise économique. Il y a des magouilles dans l'air, et ce sans notre assentiment. Tu seras donc notre taupe. En plus, ils ne se douteront de rien, après tout, tu as déjà une mission concernant l'Uchiwa ?

-euh…oui.

-Bien. N'attends aucune aide de notre part si tu venais à être découvert. Nous nierons toute implication. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Euh…oui mais…

-Encore une question ?!?

-Chyoo, tu vas finir par lui faire peur ma vieille.

C'est bien la personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir arriver à son aide, surtout avec cette aisance et cette attitude décontracté. Deux choses qu'il était loin de posséder devant ces gens la. D'ailleurs Chyoo fit bien comprendre à Gaara qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à la couper dans son élan. Elle consentit néanmoins à placer son propre petit discours avant de le tuer.

-Naruto, nous t'avons choisi toi en particulier car tu es l'élément le plus prometteur du moment dans notre branche, que tu étais déjà infiltré dans la zone et que tu es exactement le type de Sasuke : blond, grands yeux bleu innocent, pointe de sensualité et mince mais musclé. Et en plus, tu es très endurant, bien que contre lui ça ne te sortiras pas vraiment d'affaire. A la fin de la réunion on te donnera des médicaments à mettre dans son verre, du vernis et d'autres petits artifices qui te permettrons de le stopper un peu et de ne pas être trop endurant. Pour se coup la tu peux dire merci à Saï, c'est lui l'inventeur.

-…ok.

Naruto ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Sa petite trahison lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Il préférait presque dire merci à Saï qu'aligner plus de deux mots pour sa tête d'ange. En plus, son nouveau maquillage extra noir autour des yeux ne lui allez pas du tout d'abord. On se venge avec ce qu'on peut.

-Hum, très touchant, mais revenons en à notre problème. Le deuxième petit travail que nous voudrions te confier est un peu plus personnel et concerne les clans et le milieu de la prostitution. Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, commence à monter un nouveau gang : l'akatsuki. Ils veulent tous nous éliminer, à commencer par nous, le conseil. Sans nous, il pense pouvoir prendre le contrôle de toute la ville, ou du moins de celle que tu connais, la basse ville, et devenir le gang souverain qui aurait tout pouvoir.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne si ce nouveau gang et les clans s'entretuent ?

-Pour faire simple, cela signifierait que les trois clans seraient annihilés, la souveraineté des prostitués détruite et le marché noir à ses bottes. Tu peux comprendre tout seul les implications non ? Les proxénètes reviendront, la liberté que vous aviez jusque la seras détruite, les hôpitaux de la basse ville tomberont en ruine sans l'appui du clan de la limace, les prix du marché noir deviendront prohibitif entrainant une baise du niveau de vie chez les habitants des bas quartiers. Alors, tu ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Chyoo, arrête de le traumatiser. Tu aurais pus lui annoncer la nouvelle avec un peu plus de diplomatie. Et puis, il est trop jeune pour avoir connue le temps des proxénètes. Même à l'époque de ta jeunesse il n'était plus très nombreux et en voie de disparition.

Et dire qu'il avait faillir se dire que le conseil était complétement sénile et sans pouvoir. Au premier abord, avec Temari la grande gueule, Haku l'immature, Saï le mini pervers, Chyoo la vieille grogneuse et Anko la psychopathe, on pouvait se dire que le pouvoir du conseil se résumait à à peu prés rien mais la, en les voyants tous si sérieux, parlant de choses qui pouvait anéantir le monde qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait appris à aimer, avec tant de self control. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était vraiment trompé. Il avait oublié une des premières règles de son métiers, ne jamais se fier aux apparences. S'il avait été dans une autre situation ça aurait pus lui être fatale.

-Je comprends. Vous voulez que je me renseigne sur lui ?

-Oui. Nous savons que Sasuke à déjà engagé des détectives privés pour le retrouver et qu'il est sur qu'il est ici, lui et son gang, dans notre ville, juste sous notre nez. Et nous n'arrivons pas à savoir où ils sont.

-Alors que les effets de la crise économique se font encore sentir voila que nous devons faire attention à deux nouvelles puissances qui pourrait bien avoir envie de nous détruire. Et notre survie ne dépend que d'un petit gamin sans expérience. Nous sommes tombés bien bas.

- Aurais-tu un autre plan Anko ? Ou ton intervention était juste purement théorique ?

-Purement théorique mon ptit Saï._ Saï leva les yeux au ciel_ Néanmoins, il faudrait lui parler plus en détails de tout ceci. Gaara, Haku, Temari, il faudrait que vous lui appreniez tout ce qui pourra lui être utile dans un futur proche, quand il devra garder Sasuke dans son lit. Saï, tu dois lui apprendre tout ce qui concerne les drogues a utilisé ou à reconnaître ainsi que le crack informatique. Chyoo, toi ce serait plutôt lui apprendre à mentir comme un vrai joueur de poker et lui donner les différentes informations pour trouver nos informateurs. Et moi, il faudrait que je lui apprenne à se servir d'une arme, que se soit un flingue ou un couteau. Et aussi quelques techniques d'assassinats. Voila tout ce qu'on aurait dû faire, mais maintenant nous n'avons plus le temps mais chères collègues.

-Humm… c'est vrai. Naruto, quand as-tu des journées de libre ?

-Euh…le weekend, à part quand il y a des modifications d'emplois du temps.

- Aurais-tu une idée mon ptit Saï ?

-Une nouvelle technique d'apprentissage mise au point par nos laboratoires. Un mélange d'hypnose et d'une nouvelle drogue qui permet d'ouvrir toutes les possibilités du cerveau. Grâce à ça, on peut gagner plusieurs mois d'apprentissage laborieux. Ce ne serait pas parfait, mais en quelques leçons, il devrait avoir les bases de notre savoir.

-Fabuleux. Il faudra nous en donner des échantillons à la fin de toute cette histoire mon ptit. Orochimaru et les autres seraient heureux d'avoir accès à cette nouvelle technologie.

-Anko, arrête de m'appeler « mon ptit ».

-D'accord minus. _Regards de psychopathes des deux côtés, et une mini guerre en prévision. _

-Les enfants, calmez vous. Les espions des deux sous directeurs vont bientôt arriver pour prendre Naruto en filature, il vaudrait qu'aucun de nous ne soit plus ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Sage décision en eff...

-Me prendre en filature ?!? Ça veut dire quoi !!!???!!!

-Quand tu acceptes les contrats de ses personnes la, il faut t'attendre à être mis sous surveillance constante. Il faut bien qu'ils soient sur que tu ne les double pas. Mais, heureusement pour nous, ils ne sont pas allés assez vite. Bon sur ce, au weekend prochain, l'un de nous t'attendras au bar de Kakashi et Iruka…qui feraient mieux de partir aussi avant de se faire épingler.

-Oui, à plus mesdames, messieurs _Iruka venait d'écraser le pied de Kakashi pour l'empêcher de manquer de respect à des personnes qui pouvaient très bien rayer leur existence. _

Et sans qu'il puisse dire un mot ils étaient déjà partis, emmenant avec eux leurs garde du corps et ce qui restait dans le frigo de Naruto…enfin, seulement se qui n'était pas périmé, ce qui excluait le lait et les ramens. Se tournant vers ses « parents » adoptifs, il leur adressa un maigre sourire et eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes quand Iruka se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre fort, très fort, comme s'il voulait le faire rentrer à l'intérieur de lui pour lui épargner tous ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il eut même droit à une accolade de Kakashi, qui par la même occasion eut le temps de lui glisser une phrase, et une seule, mais qui avait autant de signification que tout un discours. « Fais attention à toi ». Puis ils partirent eux aussi laissant un blondinet complétement largué et qui n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose pour cette fin de journée : retourné dans son nouvel appart, faire un câlin à son chat, prendre une douche, ce jeter dans un lit moelleux et s'endormir. Bien entendu, avec Shino et Neji, ça n'allait peut être pas être possible, mais qui sais, les miracles existe avec un peu de chance. Et puis, entre un câlin à son chat et un câlin plus prononcé avec eux, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'emportait. Il avait besoin qu'on le vide, physiquement et émotionnellement parlant.

**_Fin du chapitre 13 : _**

Moi : j'ai enfin réussi à sortir de cette chambre…heureusement que je me suis souvenu de son point faible !!:) Il doit encore être à l'hôpital…à part si quelqu'un lui sert de garde malade…comme Shino par exemple.

Shino : J'ai rien fait !!!

Moi : Il t'en reste encore.

_Shino qui s'essuie la bouche_

Moi : j'en étais sur !!! Espèce de pervers !!

Shino : en même temps c'est toi qui m'écris comme ça !!

Moi : Même po vrai d'abord.

Tous ; Si c'est vrai !!!

Moi : Non !!

Tous : Si !!

Moi : Non !!

Iruka : Shika, fais ta technique des ombres, Gaara, prépare ton sable, Naruto, ton rasengan, Mon Kakashi d'amour, ton shidori, Sakura et Tsunade, vos poings.

_L'auteur est emprisonné et menacé de partout. En plus, Kiba s'approche en se léchant les babines, accompagné de Pakkun. _

Iruka : Alors, vrai ou pas vrai ?

Moi : Vrai, c'est moi qui vous écris comme ça, relâchez moi svp.

Iruka : Et privé Kiba de sa revanche ? Non voyons, en plus comme tu l'as écris, Shika vas se faire un plaisir de regarder la démonstration…sur ce on vous laisse. Bon courage !

Moi : NON !!BANDE DE SAL…KIBA, ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! SHIKA, AIDE-MOI !!!

Shika : hum…non désolé, ça va pas être possible la, tu sais bien que si Kiba ne se défoula pas sur toi, je vais avoir droit à un lumbago pendant une semaine. T'as pas écris qu'on pouvait pas le retenir quand il était dans cet état?

Moi : ESPECE DE CONN… KIBA ? ARRETE DE T'APPROCHER…NE ME TOUCHE PAS…N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS !!!! HELP !!!!!! SAUVEZ-MOI.

Kiba : miam, un petit review avant que je commence ? Le reste c'est pas de votre âge.

Moi : POURQUOI MOI !!???!!!

Shikamaru+Shino: souple en plus...c'est possible de faire ça?

Pakkun: On dirait bien.


	15. Chapter 14

Moi, mettre beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre ? non voyons, qu'est ce que vous allez chercher là ?!? Bon, d'accord, vraiment désolé d'avoir mis un mois, c'est pas bien, mais bon, les cours, l'envie d'avoir des meilleurs notes et de ne pas louper le bac français qui est dans un mois, la lecture des fics de nanarusasu qui sont super bien(moi aussi j'essaie de trouver des excuses bidons lol :)) donc j'ai mit du temps pour m'y mettre, et du temps pour le finir, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai recommencé, mais bon, même en recommençant j'aime pas trop, enfin, je dis ça à chaque fois, vous devez me trouver légèrement…enfin bref, je vous laisse le choix des mots :) Et comme d'hab, ne pas faire gaffe à l'orthographe, j'ai du être anglais ou autre dans une vie antérieure :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes (je réponds directement aux autres :)) Où es-tu Staphyla ?!?

-**Kyu-chan** : la voila !!:)

-**lovetemashika** : Tiens faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de ton blog !!;) J'ai vue le scantrad avec le yaoi entre Sasu et Saï, mdr, surtout avec Sakura qui bave littéralement devant c'était tordant, sans oublier la tête de Kakashi quand Sakura est toute joyeuse après avoir regardé ce moment yaoi :) En tout cas, faut pas t'arrêter, j'adore les longues, très longues reviews !!! Mais pour le baise au lieu de baisse, j'ai pas fait exprès, y faut me croire !! Bon, t'as pas vraiment l'aire de me croire, mais c'est vrai, quand j'ai lut ça sur ton com, j'me suis dit, mince, j'ai fait ça ? Bon, pas grave. :) Et pour la fin, au début j'm'étais pas rendue compte de la portée potentiel de mes paroles, non je n'ai pas un esprit aussi pervers que l'on pourrait le croire !! Mais bon, si ça t'as plus, c'est l'essentiel :).

-**cc **: non, je l'ai pas zappé, mais j'ai eu du mal, comme dit plus haut, si un jour j'en ai vraiment marre je le mettrais que j'arrête. Promis, en espérant que ça n'arrive pas. Lol

-**Miwako **: Naruto en super héros…j'avais pas vraiment vus ça comme ça, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il a déjà la tenue lool. T'adores mes fics, c'est vrai ? MICI !!!!!!

-**Lyse **: eh oui, pov Naruto, il va être de plus en plus fatigué, pour diverses raisons lol. Mais c'est vrai que ça marque un tournant, au départ je pensais pas du tout partir la dedans mais, pourquoi pas, ça changeras :)

-vanessa : Vraiment Happy que tous mes chap t'es plu, malgré mes fautes d'orthographes monumentales, il faut du courage pour me lire en fait :)

-**shany **: Ouais, d'abord y'en a marre, c'est toujours moi qui me fait violer à la fin !! Pas juste…un reviewver courageux pourrait-il prendre ma place ?:)lol De toute façon, maintenant, Kiba et Shika ne peuvent plus rien me faire, sinon je trouve le moyen de les rendre eunuques dans cette fic :) NYARK !!!

Donc voila la suite attendue depuis si longtemps, bonne lecture !! Ps : C'est la fin de la première partie.

* * *

Après c'être remis de ses émotions, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'endroit qui lui servait de chambre hier encore. Après tout, au départ il n'allait chez lui que pour emmener les affaires qui n'avaient pas encore étaient embarquées, c'est-à-dire plus grand-chose, la plupart des choses lui appartenant, Shino et Neji s'en étaient déjà occupés et les avaient surement passé au crible. Enfin, des domestiques, serviteurs ou autres, qu'ils embauchent pour faire ces basses besognes. Donc, autant ne pas leur donner de soupçon sur sa, oh combien merveilleuse, nouvelle condition d' « espion intérimaire ». Ni les deux crétins, ni le conseil ne seraient content s'il se faisait prendre.

Il était en train de vider son tiroir aux merveilles, qui heureusement pour lui n'avait pas été embarqué avec le reste. C'est vrai, certains objets entreposés à l'intérieur ne demandait pas un examen approfondie pour connaître leur utilité. Et si une personne tierce, sans aucun lien avec sa vie nocturne, venait à tomber dessus par le plus grand des hasards, soit il était repartie pour un autre mini chantage, soit il ce faisait virer proprement de son boulot.

Officieusement, tous les vices, tous les plaisirs, tous ce que l'on veut et que l'on peut imaginer est présent et acceptés dans Konoha, tant que ça ne dépasse pas une certaine limite. Exit la zoophilie, les partouzes sur la place publique, et autres manifestations bruyantes. Et tant que personne ne fait de scandale dessus, la pédophilie est acceptée pour les plus riches et influents. Ne dit on pas que le pouvoir corromps ? Mais par contre, si un scandale éclate les autorités bien pensantes et ayant l'autorité nécessaire jouent la carte de la loi officielle, tel qu'elle fut édicté par le premier maire, juste après la chute des ninjas qui contrôlaient la ville. Donc, toutes manifestations contraires aux normes envisagées par l'église puritaine sont détruites, tuées si ce sont des personnes, démolies pour des bâtiments, etc… Et, on entend par Contraire Aux Normes, homosexualité, pédophilie, zoophilie, et autre, enfin, tout ce qui n'est pas purement hétérosexuel et qui sort du contexte du mariage. Autant dire que cette loi n'est plus autant utilisée qu'avant.

Mais pourquoi cette loi si stricte et injuste dans une ville ayant la réputation d'être pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et plus encore ? Eh bien pour faire simple, grâce à cette loi, la moindre personne ayant un tant soit peu d'influence pour pouvoir soudoyer un juge, pouvait trainer un de ses concurrents à la chaise électrique. Il est certain, qu'après les plaisirs cités avant, le plus grand divertissement dans cette ville était sans aucun doute possible l'ambition personnelle, l'argent facile et la satisfaction de gagner en ne faisant rien pour le mériter. Mais encore une fois tout ceci était officieux. Et de toute façon, tout le monde étant impliqué dans une magouille ou deux au minimum, il y avait très peu de procès de ce genre. Si un tel avait des informations sur un autre, l'autre avait surement des informations sur la première personne. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa avait plus d'un ennemis, que ce soit en politique, où on voyait d'un mauvais œil sa relation amicale avec le maire, ou en économie, où il était numéros un et avait l'intention de le rester, sans rien laisser aux autres requins. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était la personne la plus mature et la plus sérieuse, comme en témoignait les tenues faites sur mesure pour les membres de nettoyages, il n'en demeurait pas moins un génie toutes catégories qui s'il était intéressé par un sujet en particulier ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

A la fin de son tri dans les objets contenue dans le tiroir et de son trie dans ses pensées qui avaient tendance à partir dans toutes les directions sans lui demander son avis, il avait décidé de ne garder que les objets les plus facilement transportable et ceux que l'on pouvait cacher le mieux. Sans oublier ceux dont il était presque sur que Sasuke apprécierait l'utilisation. Le plaisir du client avant tout, même si, comme pour Sasuke, il n'est pas au courant qu'il est un client. Tel est le mot d'ordre dans sa profession. Et tel était sa façon de penser et de voir les choses.

Il ferma son sac à dos, juste à temps. Les détectives avaient été un peu plus longs que prévue, mais ils étaient tout de même arrivé, comme le conseil l'avait prédis. Shino et Neji avait visiblement décidé de le mettre sous surveillance constante, certainement pour calmer leur parano. Il n'avait jamais vraiment appréciait tout le côté voyeurisme de son métier et voila qu'on lui mettait des détectives sensés le surveiller 24 heures sur 24. De quoi lui faire perdre toute envie de continuer son petit travail. Mais bon, il n'était tout de même pas suicidaire à ce point.

Il poussa néanmoins un long soupir plaintif. Comme il les connaissait, ils auraient certainement mis des micros et des caméras de surveillances dans son nouvel appartement. Et pas que dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. La salle de bain et la chambre serait certainement un endroit plein de mouchard. Et ceux là par forcément pour calmer leur parano, mais plutôt leur libido.

Il mit son sac sur ses épaules, fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le type, ce qui fut difficile car, pour tout dire, il était vraiment très mal caché, un débutant sans aucun doute, il prit son chat dans un bras, sa clef dans l'autre, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour garder le souvenir d'un endroit calme et où il se savait en sécurité, une image à repasser en boucle dans sa tête quand il aurait le cafard. Où quand il se ferait harceler par les deux zigotos, et plus tard Sasuke. Pas que ça lui déplaise vraiment, il aurait pus tomber sur un vieux comme Jiraya après tout.

Finalement, il ouvrit en grand la porte, la referma d'un coup sec, réveillant en sursaut son pauvre petit chat qui c'était rendormi, confortablement installé dans la chaleur corporel de Naruto. Il allait d'ailleurs regretter son petit mouvement d'humeur, les coups de griffes et les morsures plus ou moins profondes qu'il lui infligea était toutes sauf agréables. Il n'avait jamais accroché au Sadomasochisme. Pour le calmer un peu, juste le temps de le donner pour une durée indéterminée à ses parents adoptifs, il le prit par la peau du dos, laissant le chat cracher et griffer dans le vide. D'une main experte, il réussi à fermer la porte à clef, sans faire tomber ni le sac, ni le chat, et descendis tout aussi vite les escaliers. Pour une fois sans ce prendre une porte ou glisser de tout son long dans un couloir qui venait juste d'être lavé.

Arrivé devant chez Kakashi et Iruka, il frappa, espérant ne pas retomber sur une de leur performance sexuelle qui l'avait marqué à vie, attendit deux minutes que la porte s'ouvre, en vain. Il allait retapé dans la porte mais sa main, au lieu de rencontrer du bois dur, rencontra un torse…presque aussi dur que le bois soit dit en passant. Kakashi eut l'air surpris, mais pas autant que Naruto. Puis voyant le regard, qui de surprise était passé à choqué, de son « fils » devant sa tenue d'Adam, partit dans un fou rire irrépressible.

-Chéri, c'est qui ?

-C'est Naruto mon dauphinou.

On entendit un bruit de course, et le dit dauphinou, aussi appelé moins familièrement Iruka, arriva derrière Kakashi, lui aussi en tenue d'Adam. La surprise passée, Naruto fut pris d'une brusque envie de rendre son déjeuner. Pas qu'ils étaient moche ou mal foutue, loin de la, mais dans son esprit, ils n'étaient pas sexués et n'avaient pas le droit de faire des choses sexuelles, surtout quand il leur rendait visite. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa visite à l'avance, ils n'avaient qu'à la deviner. C'étaient ses parents, comment s'imaginer ça !?!

Evitant de regarder trop bas, pour ne pas tomber sur une partie de leur anatomie dont il aurait préféré ignorer l'existence, il les regarda dans les yeux, enfin surtout les yeux d'Iruka, Kakashi étant partie très vite pour mettre un masque. Même Naruto n'avait pas le droit de voir le bas de son visage. En fait, il n'était pas sur que quelqu'un d'autre, à part les parents de son père ou Iruka, l'ait jamais vu sans quelque chose pour cacher la moitié de son visage à peu près.

-Euh…Je viens vous demander si …vous pouvez garder mon chat quelque temps…et certains objets trop encombrants de…de…

-De ?

-demaboîteaumystére.

-Ah, CES objets là, d'accord.

-Chut, le dit pas trop fort, Kashi vas t'entendre s'il te plait…et… au fait vous avez pas intérêt à les essayer pendant mon absence, j'ai pas envie de m'en racheter d'autre, tu sais que ça coute bonbon. Et je sais que vous avez l'habitude d'essayer à peu près tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ça.

-Ok, don't worry, c'est prom…

-J'ai entendu mon nom, on parlerait de moi ?

-…

-…

-Chéri, si t'allais te rallonger le temps que j'arrive, met toi en condition.

A ces mots, Naruto pris une jolie teinte verte, qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa tenue. Entendre Iruka dire ces mots là, surtout avec cette signification, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Enfin, pour être plus précis, tout ce que son estomac pouvait supporter.

-…hum, d'accord, vous voulez pas que je vous entende, c'est pas grave, après tout c'est normal, une mère et son fils se disent beaucoup plus de choses qu'un père et son fils y parait. Mais avant de partir, Naruto, je te félicite pour tes goûts vestimentaires, il faudra que tu viennes comme ça au club, c'est beaucoup plus court que ta tenue habituelle. Et beaucoup plus affriolant.

La teinte verte fut rejointe par une nuance de rouge, créant une couleur très…étrange, pour ne rien dire de pire. Et la grimace de Naruto n'arrangeait rien.

-J'imagine que c'est J…

-Kakashi mon amour, si tu ne part pas maintenant je sens que je vais me fâcher et que tu pourras dire adieu à notre lit… tu dormiras dans le canapé, t'as compris tout ce que ça implique n'est ce pas?

-Tu pourrais pas me faire ça, au bout de 10 minutes tu viendrais me rejoindre.

-Chéri……fait attention à ce que tu dis, sinon je te renvoie à l'hosto.

Sur ce coup, Kakashi perdit son sourire et son air goguenard. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'Iruka lui avait fait pour l'envoyer à l'hosto, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Kakashi. Ni de lui avoir laissé un très bon souvenir.

-Et t'as de la chance que je ne te l'ais pas déjà fait, après ta réflexion sur ma féminité un peu trop prononcé et mon rôle maternel dans cette famille.

-Oui chéri, je t'attends dans la chambre, viens vite, j'ai appris un nouveau truc aujourd'hui avec ton ancien client.

Et Kakashi disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Ah lala, c'est pas un gosse que j'ai à élever, c'est deux…Bon, fait bien attention à toi Naruto, tu sais de quoi ils sont capables si tu les gènes ou si tu les intéresse plus.

-T'inquiéte pas, j'ai survécu à pire après tout, qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire que ce qui m'est déjà arrivé ?

-J'éspére que tu ne le découvriras jamais...

Iruka laissa échapper un soupir et son regard se perdit dans des horizons que lui seul pouvait voir. Finalement, il revint vers Naruto et lui dédia un maigre sourire.

-Reviens nous voir, et fait pas attention à Kakashi, tu le connais, il arrive pas à dire je t'aime à une personne, même si c'est toi.

-Je sais, je vous connais maintenant, vous et vos délires, et moi aussi je vous aime, vous allez me manquer.

-Dis comme ça on dirait que tu pars au bout du monde !! Bon, allez, faudrait pas que t'arrive en retard à ton premier jour.

-J'travaille pas aujourd'hui, mais bon, t'as raison, plus tôt j'mis mettrait, plus vite j'aurais fini enfin, espérons.

-Ah bon, tu crois en Dieu maintenant ?

-Merci de m'rassurer.

-Mais non, j'plaisante, allez zou, y'a l'autre énergumène qui m'attend et y va finir par avoir des crampes en se tenant dans cette position.

-Merci, pas plus de détails sur votre vie sexuelle, ça fait pas assez longtemps que j'ai déjeuné…et au fait, tu m'as dit que Kakashi n'arrivez pas à dire je t'aime, mais…

- et moi ? Disons que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, et puis, j'ai des moyens de persuasions que tu n'as pas…

-Merci, j'pensais avoir dit pas de détail sur votre vie sexuel ?!? …Bon, allait j'y go.

Iruka sourit enfin vraiment, un de ses sourires chocolats, chaud et doux à la fois. Qu'il ait choisit Iruka pour compagnon en avait surprit plus d'un parmi leur connaissance. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait rien en commun avec le don juan gris. Et pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, les deux avaient beaucoup changé, et surtout en bien. A croire que le caractère surprotecteur de Iruka et celui je m'en foutiste de Kakashi avait réussi à créer un cocktail potable. Mais le plus surprenant, surtout connaissant Kakashi…où même si on ne le connaissait que par ses frasques et ses nombreuses aventures, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble, mettant au placard le mythe du séducteur invétéré concernant Kakashi, ou la légende du sainte nitouche à part pendant son boulot d'Iruka.

Quand Naruto arriva en bas des escaliers donnant sur la rue, il eut l'intention de marchait, son sac à la main, vers l'arrêt de bus, sans ce retourner, sans jeter un seul regard d'adieu à son ancien chez lui. Mais, la pression fut trop forte et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un moment, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Un peu de nostalgie quand il repensait à toutes ces années passaient depuis le meurtre de sa mère, toutes ces années depuis sa rencontre avec Sakura, le paria du quartier des temples, toutes ces années depuis sa rencontre avec Iruka et Kakashi, ses patrons devenues rapidement bien plus que cela, toutes ces années depuis sa rencontre avec Kiba et Shika, ses amants occasionnels, ses amis pour toujours. Toutes ces années de bonheur mitigé, de sourires et de rires. Enfin toutes ces années, pas que ça ait été très long mais, il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait enfin repris uniquement quand il les avait rencontrés, uniquement quand ils lui avaient redonné le gout de vivre.

Derrière lui un coup de klaxon énervé se fit entendre. Le chauffeur de bus, encore une fois ce brun dérangeant, commençait à s'impatientait. Naruto envoya un dernier sourire à son immeuble, et s'avança pour mettre son pied droit sur la première marche du bus. Il avait commençait à tourner ne dos à son ancienne vie, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas encore complétement à ce moment là, et que personne n'aurait put prévoir.

_**Fin du chapitre 14 et fin de la première partie, place aux choses sérieuses lol.**_

Shino : Bon, encore une fois il a pas respecté les conditions. Kiba ? Shika ?

Kiba + Shika : Laisse tomber, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, nous c'est mort.

Shino : Hein ? Bon, Kakashi ? Gaara ?

Gaara : Non mais t'es dingue ?!? Et s'il lui prenait l'envie soudaine et irrépressible de s'inspirer du review d'ailes écarlates ? Hein ? T'y pense à ça ? Moi en Soprano d'une tonne et l'autre là en jeune fille à bigoudi et acné toujours habillée en rose ? T'y pense à ça ? Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !!

Kakashi : euh, l'autre il a été baptisé baka.

Iruka : Ah non, on m'a promis Kakashi en voilette de satin, pas question que personne ne le fasse. Moi j'en ai marre d'être celui qui est en dessous !!

Tsunade : et voila la révolution du couple qui commence !!

Iruka : qu'est ce t'as la vieille peau ? Tu trouves plus ton anti ride ?

Moi : euh…

_BOOUUMM !!! Une ville rayée de la carte, à prendre en note de ne jamais traité la vioque de vieille peau._

Tsunade : T'as dis quoi minus ?!?

Naruto : Mais, Ruka, t'es ma maman, tu peux pas faire le papa !

Iruka : Naruto, vas jouer à papa maman avec Sasuke.

Sasuke : Non, moi je veux pas, c'est toujours lui qui fait le papa, et moi j'dois me faire chier avec les enfants. J'en ai marre !!

Moi : Maieuh….

Shizune : Mais, vous avez pas bientôt fini oui !!??!! Vous resterez comme Bigmistake veut que vous restiez !!

Moi : Euh… ???? Depuis quand t'es aussi docile ?

Temari : Mais t'as gueule !! Tu vois pas que c'est un cas de force majeur ?!? En plus, à force d'entendre des trucs comme ça, Gaara va aussi vouloir changer de côté, et ça m'étonnerais que ça plaise à Gaï et Lee !!

Moi : Gaï et Lee ?!? Et Gaara ?

Les trois, _dans le dos de l'auteur _: Oui ?

_Sans attendre de réponse il se jette sur l'auteur et le saucissonne comme…comme…comme un saucisson sec. Note, la voie off pourrait être plus subtile dans ses commentaires. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la voie off ?!? Non et je veux pas savoir ! Espèce de…puisque c'est comme ça j'me mets n grèves, tu peux toujours courir !!_

Moi : Non, c'était un piège !! Bande de traitres !!! Tsunade, t'as tout détruis pour rien !! Espèce de vioc !!

Tous : c'est pas vraiment le truc le plus intelligent à faire quand t'es pris en otage de faire…

Naruto : Mais non, tu feras la femme !!! Je veux pas moi !!

Sasuke : Si moi j'le fait tu dois bien pouvoir le faire !! A moins que t'es pas le courage ?

Naruto : Moi ?!? Pas le courage de faire la femme ? Vas y, on le fait maintenant, tu vas voir si j'ai pas le courage de faire la femme !!

Sasuke : Euh, pas devant tout le monde si ?

Naruto : Si vas y !!!

_Voie off, je regrette reviens !! Pliz !!! T'auras les 35 heures !!! promis !!...Bon d'accord je reviens._

_Tous le monde regarde Sasuke et Naruto en pleine copulation, la bave au coin des lèvres. Pendant ce temps là, l'auteur en profite pour ce barré et aller chercher son ordi. Au bout de quelque temps…_

Sasuke : Alors ?

Naruto : ça peut aller…bon d'accord, c'est bien…ok, très bien même. Mais, que ça devienne pas une habitude !! Et vous arrêtez de nous mater bande de dépravés !!

Tous : Même pas vrai !!

_C'est à ce moment précis que l'auteur appuie sur la touche entrée de son ordi, ce qui a pour effet de changer tout les gars en filles fashion-victimes et les meufs en kéké. _

Moi : Bien fait !! Euh, je vais courir la, vaut mieux pour ma vie virtuel.

_Et l'auteur qui ce barre en courant, un troupeau d'énergumène en furie. D'ailleurs en passant prés de moi, y'a la vioque qui crie __**REVIEW !!!! **__Et un autre rajoute __**VIVE NANARUSASU !!!!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Hop, la nouvelle saison de votre feuilleton de l'été…j'me suis gouré de casting ? Pas grave, on reprend.

La suite de votre fic préférée (lol, je sais, un jour le pot de fleur vas finir par venir avec les fleurs) est arrivée, dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez…plus de truc que dans le dernier que j'ai posté :)

Fanfiction a eu du mal pour accepter de le mettre en ligne, donc désolé pour l'attente alors que je l'avais déjà fini :).

Alors comme d'hab, je réponds au reviewver anonyme vu que les autres je leur réponds directement. (Staphyla, je te réponds la aussi) Et un gros coucou au nouveau lecteur et à ceux qui reviennent enfin (les concernés ce sentiront visés ;)).

_Ichiya :_ eh non, je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, don't worry :) En tout cas, vraiment happy que tu trouve ma fic supra top ;). Pour le sasunaru, je préfère le couple KakashIruka, mais bon, NarutoSasuke ça va aussi :) Mais bon, je dis plus rien, tu va découvrir toute (tout ?) seule.

_Staphyla :_ Ta review c'est de la bombe interplanétaire !!! Si jamais j'arrive à la fin de mon histoire, je mettrais un chapitre avec toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait rire, et toutes les tiennes seront dedans je pense :) Mais ça doit te revenir cher tout le champagne que tu débouche non ?;)

_Ika-chan :_ C'est pour ça qu'il pleut en ce moment, avoue !!Lol Rendez vous tous, ou se sera la guerre !! Bon, j'te pardonne si tu mettais pas de reviews…mais seulement si maintenant t'en met tout le temps !!:)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Ça faisait un moment qu'il aurait du se remettre au boulot, épousseter, cirer, enfin ce genre de truc quoi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la vue. Trois semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait reçu son premier entrainement intensif de la part du conseil, donc quatre semaines qu'il travaillait dans les étages les plus hauts que comptait le building-villa-bureau-et autre qui servait de QG à la compagnie Uchiwa. Et en un mois, non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quoi que se soit qui puisse aider le conseil, mais en plus il n'avait pas encore couché avec Sasuke, qui était de plus en plus directe. Mais bon, ça arrangeait plutôt les deux autres, comme ça il pouvait faire leurs magouille tranquilles, sans avoir leur surdoué, mais complétement égocentrique, patron dans les pattes.

Enfin, le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que pendant ce petit mois, il n'avait encore jamais regardé par la fenêtre. Et ce qu'il pouvait voir comme ça le scotchait littéralement. Un univers de routes, de bâtiments, de maisons, d'enseignes clignotantes, de coins de lumières, de coins d'ombres, le tout faisant un mélange civilisé au plus au point, centrales à gauche, magasins de plusieurs étages à droites. Un univers qu'il pouvait voir en entier, qu'il arrivait à embrasser dans sa totalité ou presque. Alors maintenant qu'il avait découvert cette vue il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en décrochait.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment il avait enfin l'impression d'être au calme. Il n'avait jamais un jour à lui pour se reposer. La semaine, le travail à plein temps de bonne à tout faire, le week-end le travail avec le conseil (la première fois avait été très dure, mais maintenant ça pouvait aller, il retenait tellement de chose qu'il avait parfois l'impression que son crâne allait exploser). Et le soir il n'arrivait pas non plus à se détendre. Sasuke avait fait installer des caméras dans son appartement, la plupart dans la salle de bain. Et parfois, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, il pouvait entendre une porte s'ouvrir et une présence dans sa chambre, qu'il avait presque toujours identifié à Sasuke. Une présence qui ne le touchait jamais mais qui le regardait en émettant des bruits fort suspects.

En fait, les deux seules fois où ça n'avait pas été Sasuke il avait eu très peur. La première fois ça n'avait fait que le regardait, mais d'un regard tellement insistant et en quelque sorte…prédateur, que Naruto avait bien failli crier. Et la deuxième fois, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui serait arrivé, si Sasuke n'avait pas fait de visite intempestive pour le regarder dans le noir, mais il était sur d'avoir senti une de ces substances qui sert à plonger dans le coma les gens. Enfin, pour une fois il avait vraiment été ravi de voir, ou plutôt de sentir, Sasuke. L'autre ombre avait vite détalée.

Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver l'entrée des deux passages, et Shino et Neji n'avait pas pus le renseigner. Même eux n'étaient pas au courant de tous les petits trucs tordus qui pouvaient exister dans cette tour. Après tout, c'était un des plus anciens bâtiments de Konoha, et paradoxalement un des mieux équipés.

Naruto fit encore une fois le tour de la ville avec ses yeux, se disant sans y croire qu'il devrait vraiment finir de laver par terre. Surtout quand on sait à qui est le bureau. Eh oui, Naruto avait eu l'ordre express au tout début de son contrat de travail, de s'occuper du bureau de Sasuke, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de rendre vertes de jalousies Ino et Tenten. Même Shikamaru aurait bien trouvé son compte. En fait, bizarrement, seul Kiba n'avait pas moufté. Etrange. Surtout alors qu'il était dans sa période.

-Naru chou…

Une main le prit par la taille….enfin, il serait plus juste de dire un bras.

-Qu…qu…Shika !!!!Non mais ça va pas ?!?

-Mais, Naru chou….

-Attends, y'a un truc pas net.

-Y'était temps que tu le remarque quand même.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir par-dessus la tête, de toutes ces situations auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. C'est vrai quoi, au départ c'était un gigolo, alors si on pouvait ne serait ce qu'un moment le lâchait et le traitait comme tel, ça lui irait beaucoup mieux. Et puis, qui ça pouvait bien être le type en face de lui. Il était sur que ce n'était pas Shika, pas son genre de le prendre comme ça dans ses bras, même quand il était pétait. Et pourtant, la personne en face de lui ressemblait trait pour trait à Shika…avec quelques détails en moins quand même. La taille déjà, même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, il y avait au moins deux, voir trois centimètres de différence. Et les yeux non plus n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Plus plissés, plus…dangereux en quelque sorte.

Naruto ce dégagea de l'étreinte du type et mis le bureau de Sasuke entre eux. Et dégluti en le voyant sortir un couteau de son short. Où il avait bien pus le mettre était une question hautement philosophique, à laquelle il ne manquerait qu'une explication détaillée et en couleur, mais sur le coup, Naruto n'y pensa pas vraiment. Oh, il le nota quelque part dans un des tiroirs du rayon bizarrerie de son cerveau, mais il pensait plutôt au moyen de sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible.

-Qui t'es ?

-Tiens, on n'est pas très poli ma poule.

-…j'suis pas ta poule gros ...

-Qu'est ce que je disais ? Pourtant, un gigolo devrait avoir l'habitude de ces marques d'attentions. Mais bon, on m'a dit de pas t'amocher, donc je vais pas te donner de leçon de politesse. Une autre fois peut-être.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Naruto ponctua sa question d'un coup sur le bureau de Sasuke. Mais il retira vite sa main. Et bien lui en prit. La où c'était trouvé son majeur ce dressait fièrement le couteau que l'inconnu avait eu dans sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait à peine vu faire le mouvement de lancer.

-Pff, t'as de la chance, moi mon domaine c'est l'explosif, pas les couteaux. Enfin, j'espère que tu vas devenir plus poli maintenant ? J'donne un avertissement mais pas deux, alors pour toi ce sera vous compris ?

-Oui…

-…monsieur.

- ???

-Tu diras oui monsieur quand tu me répondras, mais bon, j'avais oublié de te le préciser, alors je vais pas te transpercer…pas encore. Ah lala, chiant ces ordres, si seulement j'avais le droit de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Mais bon, d'abord le boulot. Itachi a remarqué que tu t'intéressais un peu trop à lui et à l'akatsuki depuis un moment. T'as déjà failli nous mettre à découvert…enfin, quand j'te voie maintenant j'me dis que c'était surement un coup de po.

-J'ai déjà failli vous découvrir ?

-L'entrepot 15, tu serais arrivé deux heures avant, tu nous avais, l'akatsuki au grand complet. Heureusement que t'es pas le seul à avoir des informateurs. D'ailleurs, pense pas à redemander un service à ton gars de la police.

-…

-Y'é mort. Un bête accident, il est tombé en montant sur l'escalier de secours. Du huitième étage, ça fait mal.

-Mais il habitait au rez de chaussé !!

-C'est bien ce que je dis, quel bête accident. Enfin, paix à son âme. Mais, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi. Notre grand patron n'est pas du genre patient, et si tu nous gènes encore une fois, ce sera Itachi qui viendra, et lui il est beaucoup moins patient que moi. Après tout, souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère…

-C'est Itachi qui a tué ma mère ?!?

Naruto devint blême. Depuis tout ce temps il pensait que le salop qui avait fait ça était mort, ou au moins en prison. Et voila qu'il apprenait que ce fumier était en vie. Et qu'en plus, c'était le fameux Itachi Uchiwa.

-Tiens, on dira que tu l'savais pas. Ah lala, j'vois vraiment pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé pour remettre les pendules à zéro. T'as juste eu du po, rien d'autre. Bon, oublie pas, si tu nous cherches encore ça va aller mal. Je sais pas ce que pourrais faire Itachi mais le connaissant, ça te plaira pas.

Disant ça, il s'approcha du bureau, obligeant Naruto à se mettre dos au mur pour garder la même distance de sécurité qu'avant. Mais arrivé juste en face, il ne fit qu'une chose, reprendre son couteau et le remettre dans sa cachette secrète. Cachette secrète dont on ne voit toujours pas l'entrée. Cette fois, le cerveau de Naruto arriva à se déconnecter de la réalité assez longtemps pour se poser la question existentiel du, mais où il a bien pu le mettre dans ce short hyper moulant et sans poche ?

Mais il n'arriva pas à décrocher suffisamment longtemps pour envisager des possibilités. Surtout que le mystérieux sosie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le ménager. Juste avant de fermer, ou plutôt claquer, la porte, il se retourna vers le blondinet.

-Au fait, avant de partir, deux précisions. Moi c'est Deidara, si jamais j'ai le privilège de m'amuser un jour avec toi, que tu saches quel nom crier, et aussi, je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. Berk, imagine, quelqu'un comme moi ressembler à ce pouilleux que tu traines comme ami, la bonne blague.

Et sans que Naruto puisses s'énerver il referma la porte, laissant Naruto, le plumeau à la main, et la bouche en cœur. Puis ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva à quatre patte, à côté du bureau, à essayer de ne pas vomir. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul…

La porte s'ouvrit, mais pas sur n'importe qui cette fois, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de son précédent visiteur comme de n'importe qui. Uchiwa Sasuke se trouvait sur le seuil du bureau…enfin, de son bureau. D'ailleurs, même sans que Naruto puisse voir Sasuke depuis sa vue sur le parquet, il arrivait sans peine à deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Replaçons la scène dans son contexte. Naruto joue avec les nerfs de Sasuke depuis plusieurs semaine maintenant, lui fait des sortes d'avances mais arrive toujours à reprendre son rôle de bonne avant, ce qui a pour résultat de faire monter le baromètre d'énervement de Sasuke au maximum. Et la, Naruto, à quatre patte, dans son bureau, le mini shorty bien en évidence, les fesses pile vers l'entrée, là où se tient Sasuke, et le derrière remuant, car pour se donner une bonne image, Naruto avait pris le premier prétexte qui lui était venue pour expliquer sa présence dans cette position…il épousseter le dessous du bureau.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas très compliqué de savoir ce qui agité les neurones de Sasuke. Mais si vous n'avez pas trouvé disons que ça commence par se et que ça finit par X.

Et vue l'état émotionnel de Naruto, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois ci, du moins pas sans passer à la casserole, au milieu des papiers important et de la paperasse. Heureusement, cette fois ci, Sasuke ce comporta en gentleman exemplaire et ne fit aucune avance à Naruto.

Vous y avez cru ? Naïfs.

Sasuke se rapprocha doucement de Naruto, finissant par s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Jusque la aucun problème, si ce n'est que la tête de Naruto se retrouvait très proche d'une partie anatomique particulière de Sasuke, et que s'il voulait faire un mouvement, il toucherait cette partie. Pas que ça lui déplairait vraiment pour finir. Après sa menace de mort, ses boulots d'espion, et tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, il avait bien besoin d'un bon petit remontant. Et si c'était Sasuke, pourquoi pas, autant allier plaisir et boulot.

-Uzumaki, la vue est elle bonne en dessous de mon bureau pour que tu y reste depuis plusieurs minutes ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était installé plus confortablement, à traduire par il s'était affalé comme un gros fat, et du coup, le nez de Naruto se retrouvait sur le pantalon de costard de Sasuke. Ce qui n'avait finalement l'air de déplaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

-Très bonne Monsieur, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous tant que je suis ici ?

Ce fut la proverbiale goutte d'eau qui fit renverser le vase. Ou alors, c'est la mimique de Naruto en la disant qui déclencha tout, les yeux écarquillé, la bouche en cœur, un bout de langue qui dépasse. Après tout, il ne fait pas partie des meilleurs gigolos de la ville pour rien. Et la B.A.BA du métier, c'est quand même allumer le client.

-Eh bien, je pense bien que oui, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, surtout de là où t'es.

-Oh, mais je ne comprends pas, pourriez vous être plus…explicite monsieur ?

Encore une fois il se servit de ses yeux innocents, mais il n'oublia pas de les contredire par un petit sourire, qui faisait tout sauf innocent. Il aurait très bien pus faire comme avant, regarder Sasuke avec un air innocent, et lui poser des questions à sous entendu d'un ton très sérieux. Mais, il avait à tout prix besoin de se changer les idées. Et si la réputation de Sasuke était vraie, il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à toutes les implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pendant au moins deux heures. Surement trois si ce qu'il avait entendu et ce que Temari lui avait dit.

-Eh bien…

Il rapprocha son siège, mettant la bouche de Naruto au même niveau que la friandise qui était la récompense de cette petite joute verbale.

-…J'aime que mes subalternes fassent preuve d'imagination et qu'ils prennent des initiatives…intéressantes.

Alors que Naruto allez montrer à son patron ce qu'il comprenait de son petit discours, et par la même occasion qu'il comprenait bien les mots « initiatives intéressantes » en prenant en main la suite des opérations, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Les expressions sur les têtes de Sasuke et de Naruto étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Mais si on avait pus les traduire, celle de Sasuke aurait donné quelque chose du genre : « on peut jamais être tranquille deux heures pour que je puisse m'envoyer en l'air tranquille ?!? » et celle de Naruto aurait plutôt été : « Combien de fois elle s'ouvre en une journée cette porte ? Marre à la fin !! ».

Enfin, c'était l'expression que Naruto affiché juste en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Quand il vit qui allait rentrer, on ne voyait plus cette expression sur son visage. D'ailleurs, on ne voyait plus rien du tout. Il s'était très bien caché en dessous du bureau, essayant de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse le voir depuis la porte. Pour ça, il dut se rapprocher vraiment très prés des bijoux de famille de Sasuke, à tel point que sa tête était posée dessus, et qu'il agrippait ses cuisses pour ne pas tomber, vu que ses jambes étaient en dessous de son siège. La position était inconfortable, mais elle lui permettait d'être invisible pour la folle qui venait d'entrer. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke, au contraire. Lui qui voulait des initiatives, il était servi, même si l'initiative en question était plus tôt du à l'arrivée impromptue de sa secrétaire que par l'envie folle de Naruto de jouer avec son engin. Mais bon, ça, il ne le savait pas.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui Tsunade ?

-Votre rendez vous est arrivé, il vous attend au cinquième, salle télévisuelle.

-D'accord, j'y vais de suite, le temps de finir quelque chose et j'y vais.

-…

-Autre chose ?

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me vouvoyez, mais je n'espère plus de changement maintenant, et j'aimerais appuyer la candidature de…

-Oui, je sais, tu m'en as déjà parlé, et j'ai dis que je réfléchirai. En plus, tu sais très bien que le projet n'est pas encore terminé, et il faut encore que Chouji donne son accord, en tant que maire, il est obligé de lui demander d'abord.

-Mais monsieur, vous pouvez très bien le fo…

-Je sais, je peux obtenir très facilement son autorisation. Mais après il faudra décider Mizugetsu à travailler avec moi. Vu nos précédentes relation, ce sera difficile. Et sans lui, pas de projet, donc, aucune raison de donner des lueurs d'espoir à ton protégé pour rien. Mais je te promets de me souvenir de lui si jamais ça aboutit. Contente ?

-Très monsieur.

-Et quand est ce que tu vas me tutoyer ?

-Je vouvoyais votre père, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tutoierais son fils. Sur ce, bonne journée monsieur, et ne l'oubliez pas dans la salle, sinon il ne voudra vraiment pas faire partie de votre projet.

-Oui oui, c'est ça, à plus.

Tsunade tourna les talons sans avoir vu celui qu'elle considérait comme son neveu couché sur son patron. Et heureusement pour eux deux, sinon leur enterrement aurait été programmé très vite. S'il restait quelque chose à enterrer d'eux, ce qui, connaissant les colères de Tsunade, n'était pas sur du tout.

La porte se referma une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un courant d'air frais qui fit frissonner Naruto. Ce qui, vu l'endroit où était posé sa tête n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il est eu. Surtout quand on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa, connut dans toute la ville pour son coup de rein épuisant. Mais en même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Naruto, avec une telle tenue de travail, c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà enrhumé.

-Hum, à quoi elle pense, laisser deux requins comme nous dans la même pièce, seul en plus…

Naruto n'osait plus faire un geste, de peur de le sortir de ses pensées et qu'il recommence à vouloir jouer à saute mouton. Mais bon, ça faisait un moment qu'il était comme ça, et il commençait à avoir des crampes, alors il décida de retirer, doucement mais surement sa tête de l'endroit où elle s'était niché. Et comme de par hasard, il coinça une mèche de cheveux dans la braguette de son patron, faisant bouger toute la jambe dans sa tentative de la décoincer. Et là, ça eu pour effet de sortir Sasuke de ses pensées. Et même de lui rajouter un sourire pervers sur la figure.

-Eh bien Naruto, quel empressement. Dommage que je doive remettre notre petite discussion à plus tard, mais j'ai un rendez vous important. Mais, ce n'est que partie remise.

Naruto réussit enfin à retirer ses cheveux et à se mettre en position debout, sous le regard goguenard de Sasuke.

-Oui monsieur.

-Et arrête de m'appeler monsieur, sinon je sens que je devrais te punir.

Naruto ne se fit aucune illusion sur cette punition. Elle se passerait surement dans un lit. Ou alors une douche, un ascenseur, un plan de travail, un bureau, enfin, tout dépendrait de l'endroit où il se reverrait en premier. Mais au petit jeu des sous entendus et de la séduction, il était beaucoup plus expérimenté que ce petit gosse de riche. Petit gosse de riche très sexy et hot, mais petit gosse de riche quand même. Alors, il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par une petite punition en perspective.

-Oui Monsieur Uchiwa.

Il lui servit sa meilleur expression d'allumeur, et il dut admettre avoir sous estimer son patron. Il réussissait, même difficilement, à se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le coucher sur le bureau.

-Petit coquin.

Il se rapprocha très vite de son employé, trop vite pour que Naruto puisse se reculer, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il fit jouer un moment leur langue, Naruto complétement soumis, mais décida d'arrêter pour aller retrouver le deuxième requin.

-Surveille bien tes arrières, il se pourrait que je vienne te croquer ce soir.

-_haussement de sourcil_ Oui monsieur, avec plaisir monsieur.

La, on n'pourrait pas lui dire qu'il ne mettait pas le paquet pour attraper le poisson.

Un dernier baiser pour la route et Sasuke s'en alla, laissant Naruto tout seul dans le bureau. Naruto qui put enfin se laisser tomber sur le sol. Beaucoup trop de choses lui étaient arrivées, en pas assez de temps, alors il avait bien le droit de se reposer un moment.

Il réfléchit un moment à tout ça, et la seule chose qu'il réussit à sortir du chaos de son esprit fut : « comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour qu'il avale les pilules de Saï ? Y va m'épuiser, j'le sens. »

_**Fin du chapitre 15 :**_

Moi : Yes, j'ai fini, j'ai fini !! Et cette fois y se passe plus de truc non ?

Sasuke : Miam, tu le fais quand le chapitre d'après ?

Moi : C'est bon, t'es plus en train de jouer un rôle, t'es pas obligé de faire ton pervers Sasuke.

Sasuke : mais, je joue plus la !!

Moi :…j'ai créé un monstre !!!

Naruto : eh, non mais ça vas pas !!! JBAM !!! Si tu penses encore à moi dans ces termes Sasu je…je…je…te demanderais de me le dire quand on est seul dans une chambre !!!...RHAAAA !!! Bigmistake, je vais te tuer, arrête de jouer avec ton clavier !!!

Moi : Mais voyons, j'ai rien fait !! Je suis un ange !! _L'auréole autour de la tête de l'auteur semble en papier mâché._

Moi : La voix off, shut up !!!!!!!_L'auteur parle dans le vent, comme d'habitude, mais c'est pas de sa faute, parait que la connerie c'est génétique._

Moi : Kiba, attaque la voix off !!! Sinon…je te fais retourner à l'hôpital et je fais un truc encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé avant pour toi dans cette fic, compris ?!?

Kiba : Yes, sir, A vos ordres sir.

_Au secour, un animal me saute dessus…mais pourquoi je crie au secour moi ? Viens là grand fou !!_

Moi : Ah non, encore une personne perverse autour de moi !!! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?!? Snif !!

Tsunade : Peut être parce que tu l'es aussi ?

Moi : Toi la vieille, on t'a pas sonné.

Tsunade : Comment tu m'as appelé ?!? JBOUM_ un mur s'écrase._

Moi : Tsunade, Iruka ne vas pas être cont… JBBAAAMMMM

_Un Iruka tout vert, tout musclé avec un balai et un plumeau._

Kakashi : Euh, chéri ? Ça va bien ? T'aurais pas abusé sur les stéroïdes pour te mettre à mon niveau quand même ?_ A savoir que Kakashi sort de sa douche et que par conséquent il met de l'eau partout. Donc…_JBAM

Iruka : Maintenant vous sortez tous de la maison…non, pas toi Bigmistake, c'est à cause de toi que Tsunade c'est énervé et qu'il y a tout ce bordel…je vais avoir une petite discussion avec toi après la demande de…

Gaara : Review !!!JBANG._ Une véritable hécatombe dit donc, faut pas le chercher quand il s'énerve notre homme à tout faire !! Euh, j'ai ptét dis une connerie. JBANG_


	17. re sorry but

Vraiment désolé, la suite va devoir attendre un long moment, je suis en train de passer mon bac français, donc révision des textes, pffff, et puis aprés, je pars 1 mois et demi en vacance, sans ordinateur jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et j'écris que sur ordi...si vous pouviez voir mon écriture, vous comprendriyez :)

Enfin bref, mon oral c'est demain le 22, et je pars le 2 juillet, entre temps je vais faire 1 sortie samedi, 1 sortie dimanche au cinéma, une fête le 29 jusqu'au 30, une fête le premier juillet.

En clair, il me reste que le 25, 26, 27 et 28 pour écrire une suite, chose pas très envisageable, surtout si vous voulez que j'essaie de faire un truc potable ;) et puis, vus que avant j'écrivais surtout le soir et que maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je parle tout le temps sur msn...fin bref, j'suis pas sortie de l'auberge:)

Donc, j'le répéte, vraiment désolé, vous allez peut être devoir attendre plusieurs mois...mais normalement je n'abandonne pas la fic.

Bon été à vous, et encore merci de me suivre dnas ce truc complétement siphoné que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'écrire:)

kisu.

ps: la liste des remerciements pour les reviewvers anonyme sera dans le prochain vrai chapitre:) merci pour tout.


	18. Chapter 16

Tadam !!!! La suite est arrivée !!! Enfin :) Je sais, ça a été très très long mais euh….. j'ai des bonnes excuses !!!_flemmardise aiguë, débilité profonde et panne d'inspiration !! __**Toi la voix off on t'a pas sonné !!!!!!!! Coucouche panier !!!**_

Comme d'hab, les réponses aux reviews précédent :)

naruto-girl : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aussi adorer ce chapitre-là.

Ichiya : Voyons, c'était pas un moment très chaud !!! à peine quelques minis attouchements et allusions !!! Ils peuvent sûrement faire beaucoup mieux !! Hein les gars ? (Naruto : vas crever, j'fais rien avec ce glaçon !! Sasuke : Voyons, une chaudière comme toi ça doit sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, même un glaçon. Naruto : Espèce d'en… Moi : Voyons, pas devant les enfants !! Naruto+Sasuke : euh…t'as vus ce que t'écris stp ? Moi : Ouais mais c'est pas pareil d'abord, na !!) Bon, en tout cas, miss pompom girl et grande fana du sasunaru…c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais bon, ça arrive, doucement mais surement :) Tiens, le "aller en cours à ma place" m'intéresse beaucoup lol bon, par contre pas de petit frère ni de chien donc faudra trouver quelque chose d'autre à sortir (oui, un petit frère et un chien c'est à peu près la même chose, ça bave, ça reste tout le temps à côté de toi, ça te regarde avec de grands yeux quand ça fais une bêtise, la même chose quoi !!)

SNT59 : ravi que ça t'ai plu !! J'avoue que j'l'ai mis en dernier recours parce que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre comme truc

Ika-chan : ok, alors j'attends des reviews à tous les nouveaux chapitres que je vais sûrement finir par écrire un jour :) Eh oui, tout le monde est un pervers dans cette fic, ou une, tout dépend du personnage :) Mais si !!!Iruka est le roi des maniaques !!!Faut bien qu'il passe le temps, c'est Kakashi qui fait tout ou presque, et ce dans tout les termes, Kakashi le seme :) mon dieu, ça va pus bien dans ma tête. Fin bref, comme Kakashi fait tout, lui il fait le ménage et autre…c'est un cercle vicieux, plus Kakashi en fait, plus Iruka deviens maniaque du rangement et du ménage, et comme on est en train de parler de Kakashi…tu peux te dire que Iruka est devenue deux fois pire que Bree Van-de-Kamp !!

sati-san : eh oui, vive le sasunaru !!

Rin : Les 15 chap d'un coup ?!? Bravo !!!!! T'as réussi à tenir le coup ? J'espère que tu vas bien aimer celui là aussi de chap.

Kyu-chan :Mais non t'es pas perverse !! Tu t'intéresses juste un peu beaucoup à ça c'est tout !! Bon, dans notre pays on appelle ça être pervers mais bon, c'est pas grave, peut être que quelque part d'autre ça veut pas dire ça !! D'ailleurs, si tu trouve cet endroit, tu m'appelles que je puisse déménager là-bas ?

ilovechine.sky : Eh non, je n'abandonne pas, je prends mon temps, beaucoup de temps même, mais bon, faut que je trouve le courage de m'y mettre à chaque fois et surtout que je trouve quelque chose à raconter :) c'est ça le plus dur, surtout que je n'ai aucun plan pré-établi ni rien, j'ai même pas la fin dans ma tête, j'avance à l'aveuglette en quelque sorte, mais je préfère. C'est plus rigolo quand c'est plus dur (moi maso ? meuh non !!:))

Bonne lecture

_Il réfléchit un moment à tout ce qui venait d'arriver, les mots, les gestes, l'attitude de Sasuke, il retourna tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables, et la seule chose qu'il réussit à sortir de ce chaos fut : « Mais comment je vais faire pour qu'il avale les satanées pilules de Saï ? Y va m'épuiser, j'le sens. »_

Pour finir, Naruto se releva tant bien que mal, par étapes successives, la main qui agrippe le bureau, un genou posé au sol, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux tremblements de ses jambes. Après tout, on ne le payait pas à ne rien faire, et pour l'instant, à part regarder par la fenêtre et jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sasuke, sa journée n'avait pas été très productive. Bon, tout dépendait de la façon de voir les choses, après tout, mais pour lui, il devait au moins essayer de mériter son salaire. Dire qu'il avait une conscience professionnelle de bonne maintenant…encore si c'était un métier vraiment excitant ou intéressant, mais là, se trouver une conscience pour ça…son cerveau devait vraiment manquer de personnel actif.

Alala, tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu n'avoir que son boulot de gigolo et rien d'autre pour lui brouiller l'esprit. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ouvrir ses jambes plusieurs fois dans une journée et se faire un peu secouer de haut en bas ou de droite à gauche n'étaient pas si désagréable et fatiguant que ça…moins que de devoir faire le ménage et de devoir traquer la moindre poussière dans tout les coins d'une pièce immense et d'être aimable avec les personnes au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie sociale…donc, toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait ou presque. Et puis, ses horaires de gigolo étaient beaucoup plus flexibles, c'était lui qui disait à quelle heure il bossait et sauf cas exceptionnel, c'était aussi lui qui décidait de jusqu'où il allait avec son client. Tout dépendait de son feeling avec lui.

Et puis, quand il faisait son travail de gigolo, c'était lui qui menait le jeu le plus souvent, même s'il s'arrangeait pour que ses clients pensent le contraire, alors que là…il ne savait pas par quel miracle ce maudit gosse de riche arrivait parfois, attention parfois seulement, à le déstabiliser, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il lui était venu une fois à l'esprit une phrase du genre : _et s'il m'attirait vraiment?_ avant d'enterrer cette pensée très très loin au fond de son petit cerveau. Du genre la dernière porte au fond à droite du deux cents vingt-cinquième étage avec tous les autres trucs sordides qui lui venaient à l'esprit et dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Primo, peu de personne avaient réussi l'exploit de l'émoustiller vraiment de ce côté-là ces dernières années, à part Shika, Kiba et Gaara, et après la trahison de ce dernier…bon, peut être pas trahison, mais pour lui ça y ressemblait beaucoup, en tout cas, après ce qu'il lui avait fais, il n'était pas près de laisser ses hormones batifoler.

Deuxio, aucune de ses relations « sérieuses et non fondées entièrement sur le sexe » n'avait vraiment fonctionné ni durait plus de quelques mois (trois maximum en vérité), à part Shika et Kiba, mais eux c'était pas la même chose. Entre eux ils étaient avant tout des amis qui savaient se prodiguer du réconfort quand ils en avaient besoin, quelque soit le type de réconfort recherché. Aucun sentiment plus fort que l'amitié dans tout ça pour eux. Mais l'amitié c'est déjà très fort quand on y pense, peut être même plus fort que « l'amour ».

Tertio, si, et le genre de si qu'on écrit en lettre majuscule et taille de police maximale, donc, S'il devait tomber par le plus grand des hasards amoureux ou même seulement avoir un béguin pour une hypothétique personne, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour un nobliaux suffisant qui se pensait tout permis, dont l'embrasser dans un ascenseur et profiter d'un concours de circonstance pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et sur la bouche en plus, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé de plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. C'est vrai quoi, y'a des limites !! Enfin, s'il devait vraiment avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un plus forts que l'amitié et/ou la haine pour quelqu'un, il espérait, non, il était sûr que ce ne serait pas pour ce type de personne.

En plus, dans toute cette affaire il avait perdu quelques cheveux à cause de la fichue braguette de son fichu patron. C'est vrai quoi, quand on est aussi riche et influent que lui, on peut au moins penser à mettre des boutons au lieu d'une braguette, il faut un peu penser à ceux qui s'occupent de la détente quand même !!

Pendant toutes ces cogitations, qui il faut l'avouer étaient très élevées intellectuellement parlant, Naruto avait réussi à remettre son uniforme en état. Mais bon, deux morceaux de tissus collés ensemble ne représentaient pas vraiment un défis à proprement parlé à remettre en état. Donc son uniforme bien mit, il décida de chasser tous les petits grains de poussière qui trainaient encore dans le coin.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il eut le temps de rendre nickel tout le bureau et de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris avant que la porte ne s'ouvre encore une fois dans son dos et que les ennuis ne recommencent.

Pire que les Sasuke et Deidara réunit, pire que Ino, Tenten et Sakura dans la même pièce…Kiba en chaleur jetant un regard appréciateur à sa nouvelle proie que l'on nommera Naruto Uzumaki.

-Kiba, me dis pas que tu peux pas te retenir plus de deux heures !!??!! Pourtant dans les toilettes j'pensais avoir réussi à arrêter tes pulsions pour un moment !!!

-Tu devrais le savoir Naru, t'as vécu avec moi et Shika pendant un bon ptit moment non ? Enfin, j'suis pas là pour ça…même si ce srait pas vraiment d'refus, j'ai comme qui dirait la bête qui ne demande qu'à se réveiller en te voyant…

-Kiba !!

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : mais pourquoi j'suis ami avec un abruti fini comme lui ?!? Et il vit des yeux observer la scène depuis le tuyau d'aération où il ne savait quoi d'autre. Des yeux très clair, un peu comme ceux de Neji, mais avec une forme plus…enfin moins…pas les mêmes quoi. Des yeux qui avaient tout de suite compris que Naruto les avaient vus et qui s'étaient retirés à la vitesse de l'éclair, en poussant un petit couinement…la personne à qui appartient les yeux, pas les yeux eux même bien sûr, quoique, l'idée d'yeux géant qui se baladent sur des jambes seraient assez…euh…reprenons.

Le petit couinement émis donna une idée à Naruto, comme quoi, les entrainements du conseil étaient profitables. En à peine deux ou trois secondes, un plan, sommaire, mais un plan tout de même, germa dans son esprit pour faire croire à la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée et que leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas vraiment rencontrés l'espace d'une seconde.

-HA !!!!!! Un rat !!!!!!

Et Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Kiba. Comme quoi même les entrainements du conseil ne font pas de miracles sur les neurones atrophiés. Il était incapable de réfléchir à plusieurs données en même temps. Ce n'est qu'en détournant le regard du tuyau d'aération qu'il se rendit compte qu'une protubérance plus qu'imposante ne demandait qu'à sortir du shorty de Kiba pour aller se loger autre part. Les dimensions du mini short et de la dite protubérance n'étant pas du tout sur les mêmes mesures, l'un se comptant entre les millimètres et les centimètres, et l'autre plutôt du côté des décimètres. Mais c'est en sentant les mains de Kiba sur son postérieur, le malaxant et le collant contre lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être évité un problème pour se retrouver avec un plus gros sur les bras…ou plus précisément sur les hanches en ce moment. Naruto sortit donc le seul atout qu'il avait dans son jeu.

-Euh Kiba, _l'air de dire c'est tout à fait normal que je me retrouve perché à ton cou et dans une situation équivoque pour la deuxième fois de la journée bien qu'avec deux garçons différents, _tu devais pas me dire quelque chose au fait ?

-…

-Kiba ?

-…

-Allo la lune ici la Terre, répondez…

Le système électrique, qualifié par des aventuriers téméraires mais peu observateurs comme étant le cerveau d'un abruti surnommé bichon, était de toute évidence en panne pour plusieurs instants. Malheureusement pour Naruto, ces quelques instants de déconnexion suffisaient amplement pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le bureau qu'il venait juste de laver et qu'il faudrait relaver après, Kiba au dessus de lui et avec une PRNI (personne rampante non identifiée) inconnue au bataillon logée dans un tuyau d'aération qui les regardait certainement….en bavant d'excitation.

Bon, pas modeste pour deux sous, mais après tout, il était quand même le Kyuubi, aucune personne de sensée ou qui avait un gramme de libido en liberté ne bavait pas d'excitation quand il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir une relation plus approfondie avec un tierce…ou même avec sa main seulement. Tout dépendait aussi du client à satisfaire. Parfois il fallait les deux mains. Parfois c'était pas les mains qui satisfaisaient le plus. S'adapter, le maître mot.

Et puis, si l'autre andouille bavait, il devrait aussi nettoyer les tuyaux, ce qui était hors de question. Après il entendrait sûrement toutes les filles crier Kawaï rien qu'en le voyant les cheveux en désordre, la combinaison débraillée et de la poussière sur les yeux, et les gars ne seraient sûrement pas beaucoup moins atteints. Tiens, ça pourrait être utile dans un autre contexte, si on ajoutait les yeux larmoyant symbole de l'innocence même, la petite moue mutine qui fait ressortir la bouche, qui était tout sauf l'innocence personnifiée, et quelques positions équivoques… Encore un nouveau scénario a utiliser pendant les shows semi improvisés du club.

Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser au boulot et trouver un moyen pour faire lâcher prise à Kiba. Ses jambes étant à un niveau très loin de leur endroit habituel et peu enclines à bouger, un bon coup de pied bien placé n'était donc pas possible pour refroidir ses ardeurs de chien en chaleur. Le baiser tellement bon, savoureux, passionné, impétueux et j'en passe et des meilleurs, dont il avait le secret et qui mettait dans le coma neuf personne sur dix et qui laissait gaga la dixième n'était pas non plus une option. Kiba était le numéro 11, aussi appelé la pu!!!n d'exception qui confirme la règle. Et lui ça lui donnait plutôt des idées folles, et de l'énergie au maximum, genre une cafetière par heure mise par intraveineuse, ou comme si une boite entière de viagra était tombé par inadvertance dans sa bouche par inadvertance ouverte et qu'il l'avait par inadvertance avalé en même temps que sa salive et qu'il voulait encore en plus faire croire à tout le monde que c'était une simple coïncidence si tout ces éléments avaient pus arriver dans la même tranche horaire. Et c'était aussi sans compter le fait qu'il était en chaleur. En gros, s'il avait mis en pratique cette idée il aurait été en lit roulant (eh oui, lit, car trop mal aux fesses pour s'asseoir, même sur un coussin moelleux, donc pas de fauteuil) toute sa vie. Option presque envisageable dans sa profession de départ on pourrait dire. Après tout, il y était souvent allongé…mais le mal aux fesses aurait surement gêné.

Il cria encore quelques fois, avec pour seul résultat notable un balancement d'avant en arrière des hanches de Kiba et l'abaissage progressif du mini et ridicule shorty qui n'arrivait pas à protéger la vertu de son maître et qui au contraire la mettait presque en vente. S'il en avait encore une de vertu à vendre.

Et le comble, autre que le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter un nymphomane en rut, était qu'il pouvait presque sentir la personne planquée dans les tuyaux mourir asphyxiée par ses vapeurs. Quand on est gêné, excité, qu'on devient assez rouge et assez chaud pour penser avoir quarante degré de fièvre, on dégage des vapeurs, qui, lâchées dans un endroit aussi exigu qu'un tuyau, peut entrainer l'étouffement du vaporeux en question. Simple équation physique et métabolique complétement loufoque que l'auteur a arbitrairement décidé d'insérer dans son récit afin de ne pas avoir à trouver une explication rationnelle inexistante et donc un remaniement de ce passage. En tout cas, Naruto en était presque sûr, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait commettre un homicide involontaire. Ce serait quand même un peu de sa faute si la personne mourrait asphyxiée.

Voyant que péter les tympans de Kiba avec des cris stridents ne marchait pas il essaya autre chose. Le tirage d'oreille, les doigts dans le nez (toujours aussi peu ragoutant, heureusement pas de rhume pour Kiba ce jour là), le pinçage de joue, les chiquenaudes et autres démonstrations d'irritation ne firent pas plus d'effet sur le désir de Kiba que la tape d'un moucheron. L'augmentant peut-être même d'un cran ou deux. Eh oui, même dans son état pourtant bien avancé c'était possible. Qui l'eut cru ?

Naruto se débattit tant que fatalement son pied rencontra la porte, imprimant une poussée qui fit d'une pierre deux coups. Tout d'abord la porte se referma, interdisant à tout le monde de voir et donc d'aider le pauvre Naruto, et deuxièmement, Naruto et Kiba se retrouvèrent sur le sol, Kiba sur Naruto qui avait encore les jambes nouées autour de la taille de Kiba, et le shorty qui était descendu avec le boxer, et aussi la veste qui était déboutonnée et qui laissait voir plus que la normale autorisée de son torse. Pas qu'il ait grand-chose à cacher, il ne s'était pas acheté des seins comme Sakura, quoique elle/il non plus ne devait pas vraiment les cacher, mais bon, c'était pour le principe. Et puis, il savait l'effet de sa peau bronzée sur les gens en général, et en le voyant comme ça, peu de personne auraient à l'esprit les cantiques de la rue des temples…à part les inquisiteurs autoproclamés, et encore !

Comprenant que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter après cette vision d'un blondinet débraillé, les cheveux en désordre et le souffle court après avoir vu ses poumons vidés sous le poids du bichon, il le laissa lui faire son affaire espérant sans trop y croire que le tout se terminerai assez vite, que la personne dans les tuyaux ne tomberai pas dans les vapes, où n'aurai pas une hémorragie du nez comme dans les mangas, et surtout, qu'il pourrait marcher normalement le reste de la journée. Ah, et qu'ils ne fassent pas de taches alors qu'il venait juste de laver. En clair, Naruto espérait un miracle ou deux.

Une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq fois. En une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle il n'avait pas toujours réussi à retenir des petits cris quand Kiba touchait un point sensible où qu'ils changeaient de positions. Une heure pendant laquelle il crut entendre un Jbong dans les tuyaux, preuve que la personne quelle qu'elle soit n'avait pas résisté et soit s'évanouissait périodiquement soit se claquait la tête contre les parois. Une heure pendant laquelle il remercia toutes les entités possibles et imaginables, Dieu, Bouddha, Satan, Shiva et autres, que la réunion de Sasuke Uchiwa, son patron qui savait passer de frigide à bouillant en deux secondes, se soit éternisée et qu'il ne soit donc pas réapparu. D'après ce qu'il avait pus cerner de son caractère, il n'était pas préteur donc, s'il le voyait comme ça, non seulement il ne pourrait plus l'approcher assez pour réunir des informations mais en plus, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'il se retrouve à la porte. Voir en très mauvaise posture face à plusieurs gardes du corps qui ne plaisanterons sûrement pas avec lui.

Donc, après cette folle heure de dépense physique et énergétique pendant laquelle Naruto avait réussi à éliminer les malheureuses graisses de son délicieux croissant 100 beurre du matin…et peut être aussi de celui qu'il avait décidé de manger en encas, et aussi le troisième pour la pause café. Une heure de sport intensif ça doit bien servir à quelque chose non ? Au moins il arrêterait de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du en manger autant et ne pas faire de sport pour les éliminer après. C'est vrai, avant c'était son job le sport de chambre, il éliminait tout le temps, maintenant il allait devoir faire plus attention. Il avait déjà pris deux kilos, tout dans les fesses. Bon, sur ce coup là il n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, il pouvait voir dans le regard des gens que l'effet était assez réussi, même si non voulu au départ. Mais bon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, deux kilos ça lui faisait le plus beau derrière de Konoha, trois ou quatre ça le mettrait d'office dans le clan de big Mama. D'où la nécessité d'arrêter le trop de beurre et autre matière grasse…ou mieux, surtout pour sa gourmandise, coucher avec Sasuke, Kiba, Neji et Shino. Ça ferait un peu comme si il travaillait chez Iruka et Kakashi, donc le maintiendrait en forme, et en plus il pourrait obtenir des informations utiles au conseil. Bon peut-être pas de Kiba, mais pour les trois autres c'était presque sûr. Kiba c'était surtout pour se muscler. Shino et Neji l'épuisaient la plupart du temps, mais Kiba…ah, Kiba lui permettait de se muscler certaines parties du corps qu'il valait mieux muscler pour satisfaire la clientèle et qui ne pouvaient pas être musclées par des exercices normaux.

Naruto se donna une baffe mentale magistrale, ouvrant grand les yeux avant de les fermer à demi en voyant Kiba le regarder en se léchant les babines. Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre que c'était mal, un peu comme à un chiot qui fait des bêtises et qu'il faut gronder…sauf qu'avec lui, le grondage intensif ne marchait pas vraiment et que, comme la plupart des choses, l'excitait encore plus que la minute d'avant. Pire que les piles duracell.

Enfin, Naruto avait failli s'assommer mentalement tout seul car il venait de se rendre compte de ce à quoi il venait de penser. Pas les détails sur la façon de se muscler et de s'épuiser bien sûr, ça, ça lui arrivait souvent, mais le passage sur les informations. Il venait juste de se dire que coucher n'était peut-être pas intéressant car il ne pouvait pas lui fournir d'information importante. Il commençait à penser comme le conseil et ça il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il se sentait…souillé. Oh, il avait toujours rêvé d'entrer au conseil, mais de là à penser comme eux en si peu de temps, le fait qu'ils aient réussi à le rendre plus malléable, à le changer sans qu'il s'en rende compte le mettait hors de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même pas crier un bon coup pour se calmer. Pas devant Kiba, l'inconnu presque dans les vaps dans les tuyaux, et les nombreuses personnes passant régulièrement près du bureau de Sasuke. Il avait réussi à étouffer tous ses cris ou presque, ou au moins à les atténuer quand Kiba lui faisait l'amour, alors il n'allait pas crier maintenant pour qu'ils se fassent attraper alors qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils puissent sans sortir sans que personne n'ai rien vu de ce qui c'était passé dans cette pièce. Enfin, encore une fois, si on ne comptait pas la mystérieuse personne du tuyau. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il mène sa petite enquête là-dessus, retrouver cette personne, connaître son identité, savoir si la connaître pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité, et surtout si elle avait l'avait vue parler à ce type de l'akatsuki, Deidara.

-Bon, Kiba, arrête tout de suite de me regarder avec ces yeux là si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait des retombées très désagréables pour toi.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu semblais plus que satisfait y'a quelques minutes et j'ai encore envie, surtout quand j'te vois te rhabiller…comme tu le fais.

-Dis-toi que c'est une déformation professionnelle, que ça n'a rien de personnel… et arrête de regarder mes fesses comme ça sinon j'donne pas cher de ta capacité reproductive jusqu'à ce que la chirurgie reconstructive fasse des miracles.

-Oh ça va Naru, pas besoin de monter direct sur tes grands chevaux ! Et puis j'vois pas pourquoi t'es comme ça d'un coup, c'est ton boulot après tout de te faire baiser par tout ce qui bouge et qui a un peu de sous en poche…tu veux de l'argent ptèt ? J'en ai encore un peu si c'est qu'ça.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit ce que Kiba venait de lui dire, et après qu'il l'eut enregistré et qu'il ait bien compris qu'il n'avait fais aucune erreur possible, que ses oreilles avaient bien entendu le truc affreux qu'on venait de lui dire, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et lancèrent des blocs de glace monumentaux sur celui qu'il appelait encore ami peu de temps auparavant. Le dit ami qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et qui ne perdit pas de temps à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginable, plus quelques autre termes beaucoup moins polis.

-Ecoute Naru, c'est pas…

-Tu devais me dire quelque chose non avant de me sauter dessus non ? Accouche.

-Naru…

-Pour l'instant tu vois, tu me dis ce que tu devais me dire, et ce le plus vite possible et tu trouves le moyen de sortir de ma vie pour le reste de la journée, voir de la semaine, sinon je donne pas cher de ta vie. On verra après pour les explications, si t'en trouve. Alors maintenant, accouche et vite.

-…

Kiba regardait Naruto l'air désorienté. C'était la première fois que Naruto lui parlait de cette façon. Il était si froid, si dur…souvent il l'engueulait, lui promettait milles morts et milles souffrances, mais jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Si un regard avait pu tuer quelqu'un, il serait sûrement raide mort sur le parquet à l'heure qu'il est, et même en état de décomposition avancé.

-Kiba…

Plus que le léger changement d'attitude, Naruto s'était à peine décalé de quelques centimètres pour être parfaitement face à lui, c'était sa voix qui lui fit tout raconter d'une seule traite. La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom lui faisait penser aux légendes de son enfance sur le croquemitaine qui était si froid que son simple contact, que son haleine même, suffisait pour faire mourir de froid n'importe qui et qu'il emportait les enfants pas sage. Et il n'avait définitivement pas été sage sur ce coup. Il regarda plus attentivement ses yeux et se dit que Naruto n'aurait surement pas besoin de toucher quelqu'un, un regard suffirait amplement.

-C'est Neji qui te demande dans son bureau, il voulait que t'y ailles le plus vite possible, il aurait des choses à te dire sur je ne sais pas quoi je suis désolé Naruto j'aurais jamais du…

-Bien.

Naruto passa lentement, majestueusement, le regardant comme si c'était un insecte sous sa chaussure, devant Kiba qui ne put retenir un tremblement de peur, et ouvrit la porte du bureau avant de la refermer d'un geste sec.

Les personnes qu'il croisât dans le couloir firent un léger écart en voyant son air meurtrier et froid gravé sur ses traits.

Il arriva devant le bureau du vice président, toqua puis rentra tout de suite après, sans attendre la réponse malgré les protestations de Shizune, qui cessèrent vite quand elle vit le regard de Naruto braqué sur elle. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec laissant Shizune dehors, figée et se demandant encore quoi faire après avoir vu ces yeux. Elle avait le choix entre, rentrer dans le bureau et sauver son patron, appeler la police, écouter par le trou de la serrure ce qui allait se passer ou partir prendre sa pause café. Elle choisit la pause café. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir pour son patron, pas envie de mourir pour avoir écouter aux portes une conversation sûrement privée, pas envie d'appeler la police pour qu'elle arrête Naruto alors qu'il était toujours agréable avec elle, bon, pas ce jour là, mais d'habitude si. Donc, il ne lui restait plus que l'option numéro trois, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, je n'étais pas là, faites ce que vous voulez pendant mon absence mais mettez pas trop de sang sur les murs, merci d'avance, à la prochaine, j'vais boire un café.

-Eh bien Naruto, je t'ai déjà connu plus rapide, ça fait déjà une heure que j't'attends.

-…Vous voulez quelque chose ? Ou j'peux y aller ?

-Ouhla, pas la peine de s'énerver, j't'ai encore rien fait aujourd'hui, et respecte tes supérieurs.

-Avez-vous besoin de moi M.Hyugga ou votre auguste personne peut-elle se passer de mes services et me permettre de retourner à mon ménage ?

-Pas non plus la peine d'en faire des masses Naruto. J'ai pas le temps pour t'enseigner l'humilité, t'as d'la chance.

-…

-…

-Désolé monsieur, je serais moins obséquieux à l'avenir monsieur.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'voulais te prévenir de quelque chose de très important concernant ta mission mais bon, vu que tu fais ta mauvaise tête tu l'apprendras par toi-même.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressé malgré lui. Le boulot avant tout, ce qui était arrivé avec Kiba était une question d'ordre privé, ça ne devait pas interférer avec ses intérêts et ceux de ses patrons. Si un petit détail pouvait lui permettre plus vite d'être débarrassé de tout ce cirque, il devait sauter sur l'occasion.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tant bien que mal s'excuser de sa conduite, même si ça devait lui écorcher la langue, le téléphone sonna et Neji appuya sur le bouton pour répondre, laissant Naruto en plan.

-Allo ? Quoi, encore vous ? Comment vous avez réussi à avoir ce numéro ? Non, je vous le répète, ça ne marche pas sur moi, ni sur Shino d'ailleurs, donc pas besoin d'essayer de… et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterais ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Non, nous n'interviendrons pas dans votre guéguerre. De toute façon nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous en faire des ennemis pour l'instant. Ah bon, parce que vous pensez pouvoir les trouver ? Si vous y arrivez appelez-moi. On a déjà essayé ça n'a aboutit à rien. Non. La conversation est terminée je pense. Oui. Passez-lui le bonjour, et dites-lui que sa tête ne vaut pas grand-chose. Oui moi aussi. Au revoir, et pas la peine de rappeler. Mais oui, au revoir.

Et il raccrocha brusquement, et regarda un moment le combiné comme si c'était un serpent.

C'est fou comme le petit personnel est considéré comme quantité négligeable dans ce genre d'affaire. Naruto rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête mais ne pus pas l'analyser directement, un nouveau facteur de risque venait de toquer.

-Encore ? Et Shizune, elle croit qu'elle est payé à quoi faire ? Pff, entrez.

-Euh…désolé Neji mais…

-Hinata ? Cousinette ? T'es de retour ? Il faut aller fêter ça !! Prend ton manteau on y va !! Ah M.Naruto, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous reconvoquerais pour de plus amples détails.

Hinata…sa cousine…mêmes yeux mais différents en même temps, joues rouges, voir écarlates quand elle a risqué un coup d'œil vers lui, essoufflée, quelques traces de transpiration…Oh mon dieu !!

_**Fin chapitre 16**_

Naruto : Ah non, j'en ai marre, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fais avoir ?!? Et insulté aussi tant qu'on y est, et manipulé, et observé, et pris pour un c…

Moi : Mais c'est parce que j't'aime bien mon ptit Naruto !!

Sasuke : Euh, bigmistake, si tu dis encore ça….

Moi : Ok ok, pas d'affolement, ne nous énervons pas.

Kiba : Ah !! Y'est dég parce que tous le monde lui est passé dessus sauf lui !!

Naruto : Hey !! Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas dans la même pièce !!

Kiba : Ah oui, désolé, j't'avais pris pour un objet sexuel sans cervelle.

Sasuke : KATON !!!!

Kakashi : Qui veut du Kiba à la broche ? Servez-vous, y'en aura pas pour tout le monde !!

Iruka : T'as pas honte ?

Kakashi : Honte de quoi?

Iruka : Ben, de faire du profit sans moi Baka.

Kakashi : Oups, désolé mon cœur.

Tsunade : Les voilà qui recommence…

Shizune : Marre !! Pourquoi j'ai un si petit rôle ?!? Et j'ai même pas de copain !!Bouuuhhh, snif

Orochimaru : Mais si, tu m'as eu moi !!

Shizune : BOUUUUHHHHH, en plus il remue le couteau dans la plaie !!

Hinata : euh…

Tsunade : oh, tu vas pas te plaindre hein !! Si j'me souviens bien il fais des merveilles avec sa langue

Tous :…

Jiraya : Quoi ?!? Tu t'es fais Oro sans m'inviter ?!? Et toi Oro tu me l'as même pas dit !!??!! Alors que je couche avec vous deux ? Pfff, c'est pas sympa.

Oro+Tsunade : Quoi, vous couchez ensemble ?!? Arrête de répéter c'que j'dis !!!

Hinata : euh…

Jiraya : C'est la meilleur, vous étiez pas au courant ? MWWWAAAAA !!!!!

Tsunade : Oh, toi ça va hein !! Pas la peine de la ramener, t'étais pas au courant non plus j'te signale !!!

Naruto : Mais arrêtez avec vos trucs dégueulasses !!! Bande de pervers !!!

Orochimaru : Tiens, c'est l'objet qui nous dit ça ?!?

Sasuke : KATON !!

Kakashi : Pour un membre de Kiba acheté…

Iruka : …un morceau de langue d'Orochimaru offert !!!

Iruka+Kakashi : Venez vite !!

Hinata : euh…

Shino : Humm, j'en prendrais 2 de chaque s'il vous plait, pour nourrir mes insectes.

Neji : Vos gueules !!! Vous voyez pas qu'Hinata essaie de parler ?!?

_Tout le monde se retourne vers Hinata qui devient toute rouge et bégayante._

Hinata : euh, eh ben… pou-pourquoi c'est est m-m-moi qui-i est la…la…la…la nou-nouvelle per-per-perverse ?

Tous :…Mais c'est vrai ça !! Hinata c'est une grosse cochonne en fait !!

Hinata : Mais mais…pas pas du tout !!

Tous : Hinata la perverse, Hinata la perverse, Hinata la perverse !!!

Moi : Ouf, pour une fois j'me suis pas fais tué !! Bon, review ? tant que ça du…

Sasuke : KATON !!

Naruto : Bah, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Sasuke : Conscience professionnel.

Naruto : Hey !! c'est ma phrase ça, copieur.

Gaara : Vos gueules !! Y'a des gens bizarre qui nous regardent…


	19. Chapter 17

Tadam !! Bon ok, c'est un peu honteux de ne rien avoir posté depuis…..un petit moment on va dire, mais bon, je sais pas, j'ai pas pris le temps, je trouvais ça nul ce que j'écrivais, du coup je prenais plus le temps pour écrire, et en même temps j'me suis fait prendre au RPG, dans un jeu médiéval fantastique où j'me suis bien amusé à écrire des histoires avec d'autres personnes, donc j'avais laissé un peu tomber ma fic, désolé. Enfin, voilà donc la suite, beaucoup de dialogue, des informations en plus mais pas beaucoup d'action….j'avouerais que c'est pas mon chapitre préféré de ceux que j'ai écris, y'a que la fin qui sauve un peu l'honneur en quelque sorte Même si je sais que vous allez essayer de me tuer en voyant que la suite n'arrivera que dans un long moment. Bref, la réponse aux (nombreuses) reviews qui m'ont fait finir ce chapitre, un gros merci à vous les reviewver !! Et puis, bonne lecture tant qu'à faire

Ps : il y a des gens à qui j'ai peut être répondu il y a longtemps, très longtemps, donc je m'en rappelle pas, inconvénient d'avoir peu de neurones, donc je note quand même ici les réponses à toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent)

**neko-chan** : Effectivement, le chapitre 4 ça fait un moment qu'il est là, mais bon, c'est sympa de taper 2 avec le temps d'attente merci beaucoup !

**Narutoblade** : Mais non voyons t'es pas une teuteuse professionnelle voyons….attends d'être à mon niveau pour dire ça ;)

**Aka-chan** : Bigmistake-sama a décidé que tu aurais le droit de lire la suite, loué soit moi

**Shaniu** : Eh ben la voilà, ça a pas pris tant de temps que ça voyons ! Ou si peu…

**Aemilia** : Et voilà la suita tactactactactactactactac !!

**Adralya** : Merci beaucoup, tu vas me faire rougir…pour le « pas le cran de poster » même si t'écris aussi, faut pas se dire ça comme ça, faut se dire que de toute façon tu connais pas les personnes qui te lisent et qu'en plus, comme ça, elles seront peut être plus objectives sur ton travail que tes amis, et qu'en plus y'en a pas beaucoup qui sont méchant chez les reviewers, certains oui, mais suffit de les ignorer ou d'en rire Merci aussi pour ta proposition de devenir ma correctrice, mais j'en ai déjà une très bien, qui arrive à endiguer le plus gros de mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

**Neska** : Ah, mais je suis sûr que ce serait une scène d'anthologie la partouze avec eux en personnages principaux Par contre, j'hésite encore pour la position prise par chacun d'eux…vive les idées perverses !!

**Fandetafic **: rien que pour le nom, je saute de joie Et tu te trompes, c'est pas le seul qui n'ait pas mis Naru dans son lit notre pauvre Sasuke !!…y sont au moins 5 dans toute la ville lol Le jeu du chat et de la souris n'est pas près de s'arrêter, promis !!

**Letts** : j'espère que t'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps en ne respirant pas, parce que si oui, et que t'es encore vivante, je t'inscris au livre des records !!

**Bubulle pastèque** : Bé

**Tara** : je vais sûrement la finir au bout du compte, mais y aura-t-il du lemon…bonne question, pour l'instant j'ai réussi à l'éviter avec les autres, alors vais-je le faire avec eux ? Qui lira, verra.

**ILOVECHINE.sky** : merci, j'espère que t'aimeras aussi ce chapitre là

**Ichya** : que dire à part que ta review super longue m'a fait super plaisir !! J'te comprends pour mes cours que t'as séché…on c'est sûrement croisé parce que moi aussi j'les ai séchés Mon petit frère imaginaire attend encore ta venue avec impatience, ça fait 4 mois qu'il s'est caché et qu'on le retrouve pas (le squelette dans le placard est celui de grand-mère), j'ai noyé mon chagrin pour la perte de mon chien dans l'alcool, avant de trouver un chat pour le remplacer, j'ai écrit des lettres de menaces anonymes à ta grand-mère pour qu'elle fasse déménager sa chienne, j'ai été effondré quand j'ai appris que mes parents n'acceptaient pas que j'aille vivre au bout du monde, au soleil, avec les choses les plus importantes de ma vie(ou presque) et j'ai finalement plaqué my lovely parce que ça devenait trop dur avec toutes mes fans qui tournaient autour de la maison. La pureté et l'innocence n'étaient pas prises en compte dans mes calculs machiavéliques…quand je trouve une jeune fille pure et innocente en train de lire ma fic, je la finirai en 3 mois en faisant 80 chapitres. (c'est une promesse qui ne m'engage pas à grand-chose compte tenue de ma fic). Je te suis très reconnaissant pour tes messages télépathiques pour que je pense à toi et à ta souffrance de ne pas voir la suite de ma fic…j'les ai juste reçus un peu en retard, mais j'ai finalement fais la suite bonne lecture !

**Une trop grande fan** : Stop à la bave sur les claviers !! Pense aux mouchoirs la prochaine fois que tu lis ma fic en tout cas, un très très gros merci, ça fait toujours du bien à l'estime de savoir qu'on écrit pas (toujours) comme n'importe quoi.

**Mirty91** : Hot hot hot, very hot j'espère que t'as tenus le coup, car les affaires sérieuses commencent maintenant…ou pas

**Dracangel** : En fait, j'ai un grand secret, l'histoire se mène toute seule, je n'ai aucune idée du déroulement après chaque chapitre…c'est pas bien, je sais, normalement faut au moins avoir les grandes lignes, mais moi, j'y arrive pas. Si j'connais la fin, j'ai pas envie de l'écrire, je l'ai déjà vu Et quelqu'un que mon humour à deux balles ne fait pas fuir est mon ami !!

**Poemsinks** : Fais gaffe aux questions stupides, ma meilleure amie à une petite sœur qui a posé à table, devant sa mère et son père, « Qu'est ce que c'est une sodomie » ainsi que « ça veut dire quoi bander », « C'est quoi un gigolo » et autres questions du même style T'as été vite pour lire ma fic, 2 jours c'est pas beaucoup…en même temps elle est pas encore très longue J'vais essayer de te donner plus de travail de lecture !

**Nightyuki** : Pour Gaara, c'est la file d'attente de droite

**Nanarusasu** : Nana !! Désolé, j'ai pus vraiment le temps de lire tes fics !! En plu j'ai vu que t'avais fait une suite à frère, et j'me dit que si j'la commence je vais pu rien comprendre, ce qui serait assez embêtant quand même J'espère que l'objet abandonné de tes mains n'était pas trop important Et non, Kiba n'est pas un petit pervers voyons…c'est Le pervers, comme Pumba qui est Monsieur porc et non pas un porc parmi d'autres Je sais, il se passe pas grand-chose…mais j'aime trop décrire je pense, du coup ça laisse pas assez de temps pour l'action. Ce chapitre là est encore pire que le dernier de ce côté là, mais au moins ils sont de plus en plus long

**Minanarutio** : la voilà, pas d'affolement

**Ika-chan** : Avouons-le, quand il s'y met, Naruto a autant de cervelle que…bien des gens que j'connais (Sarah, zozo, Sonia, je vous aime, même si après ça la réciproque sera dure à entendre)

**Mouistiqua** : On récolte ce qu'on sème, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête…c'est entièrement de sa faute à Kiba (et de la mienne vu que c'est moi qui fait le script, mais faut pas le dire trop fort)

**MCclaude **: Eh ben, j'espère que t'auras encore envie de la lire après autant d'attente, désolé T.T

**Miss-hayden** : meuh si je continue, la preuve

**Akuma-chan** : J'ose à peine imaginer le temps que t'as attendu pour ce chapitre là

**Manitchi** : MERCI !! j'adore cette review !! (1 degrés seulement ?) Tu prends ma fic avec toi dans ton sac ? Rho, c'est gentil !! merki !

**Lafolle145** : on se demande bien où sont les fous, j'trouve aussi. Ces acteurs, franchement

**Ichya** : merci beaucoup, si on me soutiens comme ça j'vais être obligé de continuer (je rassure tous le monde, j'ai déjà mis Sakura en travelo, on va pas mettre Hinata encore en plus)

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

Naruto ferma le bureau, laissant la porte se refermer doucement sur lui, et commença à avancer comme un automate, les yeux égarés, les cheveux en bataille, l'expression de son visage oscillant entre le désespoir absolu et l'horreur absolue, chose qui ne surprit pas vraiment plus que ça Shizune qui en avait vu bien d'autres sortir du bureau de son patron en beaucoup moins bon état. En vérité, elle fût plus étonnée par le fait que l'entrevue n'ait pas duré plusieurs heures au lieu de ces quelques minutes qui ne devaient certainement pas être suffisantes pour faire….des choses avec M.Hyuga.

Eh oui, s'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur les secrétaires, c'est qu'elles sont aussi bien payées à répondre au téléphone et à faire de la paperasse qu'à écouter aux portes de leurs employeurs. Tout le monde était au courant non ? Et même si ce n'était pas véritablement écrit noir sur blanc dans le contrat d'embauche, ou dans n'importe quel autre papier officiel, même en toutes petites lettres illisibles, c'était une donnée implicite que tout le monde connaissait. Et si M.Hyuga n'était pas au courant, eh bien, elle ne pouvait pas considérer que ce soit réellement de sa faute….il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Et il n'avait que rarement fait de réflexions dessus. Donc, elle en concluait qu'il le savait, et sinon, eh bien… tant pis pour lui s'il ne connaissait même pas les bases de la vie active.

Elle leva la tête du tas de papier ultra important qu'il fallait absolument trier dans l'heure sous peine de fin du monde imminente, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il était en attente depuis une bonne quinzaine de jours sans que sa volonté à ignorer ce boulot supplémentaire ne se fasse moins féroce, et donc, il ne fallait pas la déranger alors qu'elle faisait faux bon à cette sacro-sainte loi des secrétaires qui est de remettre à demain le travail chiant comme la pluie, que le temps de se faire une idée de la démarche et de l'expression de Naruto, voir s'il était comme d'habitude (ou à peu près), ou non. Voir s'il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui, du genre remontant à la vitamine C ou à base de plantes séchées illégales que son patron cachait dans la plante verte en plastique, ou alors avertir les personnes compétentes.

A savoir, en parlant de personnes compétentes, Tsunade et ses baffes atomiques, ou bien les autres membres de la section nettoyage de choc, ce qui en plus lui permettrait de revoir leur magnifique tenue de travail, si on pouvait appeler ça une tenue de travail, et de rire encore un bon coup. Ou un fabriquant de fauteuil roulant au cas où M.Hyuga avait été trop….poussif dans ses attentions. Elle avait une bonne centaine de numéros différents pour ce genre de service dans son annuaire professionnel, avec ses patrons c'était compréhensible, dans une dizaine de cités et d'états différents et dans plusieurs royaumes voisins. Quoique, avec la cousine Hinata, qu'elle surnommait aussi la prude indiscrète avec les autres employés, dans le bureau, elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient rien fait. Certaines choses n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans son esprit, et son patron lui en avait déjà trop fait voir pour son équilibre mental. Quelle idée d'avoir une mémoire photographique parfaite aussi.

Bon, effectivement, après l'avoir zieuté un petit moment, peut-être avait-il l'air de s'être pris un balai dans le cul, enfoncé un peu plus loin que ce que M.Hyuga faisait habituellement ….bon, pas un balai, elle n'en laissait pas trainer dans le bureau de son patron, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir dans certaines situations et le connaissant, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu en faire, du balai, mais en tout cas Naruto marchait un peu en canard. Pas assez cependant pour lui faire appeler le fabriquant. Et son air un peu absent qui était accroché sur son visage….eh bien, rien de beaucoup plus inhabituel que d'habitude encore une fois, peut être une légère touche d'effroi qui n'était pas là les fois précédentes. Une nouvelle fantaisie du vice-président peut être, plus court mais plus intense…les hypothèses était suffisamment nombreuses pour expliquer ce tout petit extra.

Elle se promit d'aller voir si un agent d'entretien, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Kiba pour ce genre de chose, n'avait pas laissé un balai dans le bureau ou si son si génialissime patron n'avait pas encore une fois ramené un objet étrange, et sans nul doute à tendance douteuse, dans son bureau et qui ne faisait normalement pas parti du matériel conventionnel que l'on s'attendait à trouver dans ce genre de pièce.

Donc, après avoir mûrement réfléchi en installant un magazine féminin, avec en gros titre la sexualité débridé des femmes modernes, au dessus du dossier ultra important et en commençant le questionnaire, elle décida que l'attitude de Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt aujourd'hui, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un rapport pour si peu aux hautes instances. Elle se ferait sans nul doute engueuler si jamais elle donnait des informations sans importances ou qui ne concernaient pas d'assez près la véritable mission de Naruto auprès de la compagnie. Tiens, elle avait déjà fait le questionnaire, et s'était fait traiter de nymphomane psychopathe à tendance exhibitoire. Elle en chercha un autre sur les sextoys pour s'amuser un peu et trouver de nouveaux modèles qu'elle n'avait pas encore.

Elle se plongea donc dans ce monument d'intelligence sur papier glacé, et ne s'intéressa plus au blondinet qui en profita pour tourner l'angle du bureau….et partir comme une fusée dans les couloirs en direction du seul endroit sûr pour téléphoner à l'abris des écoutes téléphoniques et des oreilles indiscrètes…le placard à balais.

Enfin, placard, placard, c'est vite dis. Non seulement le « placard » faisait la même taille que son ancienne salle de bain, mais en plus, les balais on n'en trouvait plus des masses dans un endroit pareil. Bienvenue dans l'ère moderne de l'aspirateur et de la bombe à fission…l'aspirateur pour lui bien sûr, la bombe à fission il s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'utiliser, voyez-vous, dans son travail de tous les jours.

Ce n'est donc pas le manche d'un balai (le voila qui revient ce balai, mais tout à l'heure c'était pas dans la tête qu'il était censé aller… :)) qu'il prit en pleine tête mais le fils d'un aspirateur mal rangé qui s'enroula autour de ses petites gambettes nues et musclées, un léger voile de sueur dû à ses courses qui les faisait luire comme si elles avaient été lustrées pour les lecteurs d'un manga (fallait bien que je donne un peu de description poussée pour me racheter de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps). Bon, le résultat au final était le même, mais rien à dire, à ses yeux c'était quand même beaucoup plus classe le fil d'un aspirateur qu'un balai…il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il en aurais mis sa main à couper ou presque.

En tout cas, il se retrouva, encore une fois, les quatre fers en l'air à regarder le plafond d'un air ahuri avant que le seau en équilibre précaire sur l'étagère ne décide de venir le coiffer. Et pour faire bonne mesure de l'assommer un peu sur les bords. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Et pas assez ridicule, quoique…

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que Naruto ne donne un signe de vie, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine par intervalle régulier, puis, d'un coup, il explosa. Pas au sens littéral du terme, mais le fait qu'un humain puisse émettre autant de décibels devrait remettre en question toutes les théories sur l'évolution des espèces. Eh oui, rien que ça. Même si on ne pouvait pas penser en voyant Naruto qu'il pouvait avoir des poumons assez grands pour contenir suffisamment d'air pour crier ainsi. En étant objectif on ne pouvait que le qualifier de poids plume. Même en étant subjectif en fait. Mais rien que ce cri aurait fait reculer de plus imposants que lui, ne serait-ce que pour garder leurs tympans en état potable. Et avec le seau sur sa tête, les cris étaient amplifiés de plus belle, un peu comme dans une cloche. Les seaux en métal, y'a que ça de vrai.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, rien ne vint se rajouter au seau à part quelques morceaux de plâtre qui tombèrent du plafond et la peinture qui s'écailla légèrement et la proverbiale goutte d'eau avant l'assassinat en règle de ceux qui lui pourrissaient la vie n'arriva pas. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes sans interruption de cris intensifs, Naruto consentit à ne pas créer de nouvelles fissures dans les murs du placard et à ne pas créer de tremblements de terre de 8 sur l'échelle de Richter. Il respira calmement, ne prit même pas la peine de se relever, comme quoi se retrouver sur le dos devait vraiment lui plaire plus que de raisons, et sortit de la poche de sa veste un portable high-tech fourni par conseil et Cie. Il avait réussi à comprendre juste assez d'informatique pour ne pas tuer son portable en changeant de fond d'écran, ce qui en soi était une amélioration.

Il entra le premier numéro préenregistré, le seul en vérité, et se calma le temps que quelqu'un décroche, calcant sa respiration sur les tonalités d'appel. Manque de chance dans la distribution des rôles, se fut Saï qui décrocha bien obligeamment à son blondinet préféré. Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté. Il aurait pu y avoir une épidémie de peste pendant qu'il appelait qui aurait ravagé la ville, ou encore pire, Gaara aurait pu décrocher et essayer une nouvelle fois de se faire pardonner, ce qui n'aurait pas manquer de créer un monstre assoiffé de vengeance en lieu et place de notre cher petit blond pas toujours futfut. Et en plus ça aurait créé des étincelles qui auraient bousillé son portable. Déjà là, ce n'était pas vraiment sûr que le portable survive à la confrontation. Mais bon, ce ne serait pas les étincelles qui auraient raison de lui s'il mourrait. Plutôt un mur percuté à grande vitesse. Voir deux pieds joints qui s'acharnaient dessus. Sale façon de mourir pour un portable non ?

Il y eu un petit blanc avant que Naruto se dise que finalement il valait mieux exposer son problème, sans percer les tympans de son interlocuteur forcé en criant à nouveau. Sinon il ne pourrait pas entendre non plus quand Naruto commencerait à l'insulter pour tel ou tel raison. Il faut avouer que se serait bête.

-J'ai un problème.

-Tiens tiens, serais-ce mon espion préféré ?

-C'est urgent Saï !! J'ai vraiment pas le temps ni l'envie là.

-Ah lala, dis moi tout ma petite pute de luxe. T'as pas réussi à tenir le coup avec Sasuke ? T'es en fauteuil roulant ? Tu veux porter plainte contre lui parce qu'il aime des trucs vraiment trop bizarre et qu'il a essayé de te mettre un balai dans le cul en entier?

-Hahaha, toujours aussi fin dis donc. T'aurais coucher avec un clown que ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Et le « ma petite pute de luxe » c'était quoi ? T'as vraiment d'la chance que je sois pas à côté de toi et que j'ai plus urgent que de t'empêcher d'avoir des enfants à vie. Enfin, la vengeance peut attendre un peu plus tard.

La voix de Naruto était légèrement stridente, même s'il essayait de la maîtriser tant bien que mal. Ce qui venait de se passer était assez grave pour lui et il commençait à paniquer, chose qui arrivait peu souvent. Enfin, pas ce genre de panique où il craignait vraiment pour sa vie.

-Plus tard ?! Ouhla, t'as fais quoi comme connerie ? Immense au point que je doive en référer au conseil au complet? Ou juste assez grosse pour te mettre dans de salles draps mais que je puisse régler seul ? Et qu'après tu me sois tributaire bien sûr. Et que donc tu accepte de partager une nuit de folie avec moi.

On pouvait sentir à distance qu'il plaisantait autant pour déstresser Naruto que se déstresser lui-même. Ses moqueries n'étaient pas aussi virulentes que d'habitude et sa voix moins cynique.

-Kiba m'a sauté dessus dans le bureau de Sasuke…

A l'autre bout du téléphone Naruto put entendre Saï souffler de soulagement dans le combiné. Tout de suite après, au ton de la voix qu'il emprunta, il put presque l'imaginer quand il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il espérait que tout ne soit qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, avec sa mâchoire qui se serre et ses sourcils qui se rejoignent créant de minuscules rides d'expression, de colère pour être précis, dans un visage qui n'en avait aucune habituellement.

-Si c'est seulement pour ça que tu me déranges en pleine transaction tu vas en prendre plein la gueule mon p'tit blond. T'en est conscient j'espère ? Cette fois c'est pas à Sasuke que tu devras un fauteuil roulant, et tu pourras plus non plus fermer la bouche pendant un long moment.

-…dans ce bureau y'a des tuyaux pour l'aération ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

-Abrège les détails et donne moi le fin mot de l'histoire s'il te plait, on dirait pas comme ça, je sais, mais j'suis quand même un grand ponte des gangs, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter à part toi. Moins beau et sexy, mais plus urgent pour l'instant. Alors fait vite sinon j'vais finir par m'énerver.

-…d'accord, j'abrège, si t'insistes. Pendant que j'me faisais sauter par Kiba, il se trouve qu'une personne était cachée dans les tuyaux et que cette personne n'est autre que la cousine de Neji Hyugga et que je ne sais pas depuis quand elle était là mais qu'avant Kiba, un type qui s'est nommé Deidara et qui est membre de l'akatsuki est venu…

Saï l'interrompis dans son exposé succin de sa journée. Il avait fait exprès de passer le plus de détails possible, histoire de se venger de la façon dont il lui avait parlé, mais il ne pensait pas déclencher une réaction aussi forte chez quelqu'un qui faisait bien attention de ne montrer que les émotions qu'il voulait que les autres voient.

-QUE QUOI ?! « Bon, vous deux, faites la livraison, toi commence la filature, toi regarde du côté des hôpitaux de la zone B, c'est là qu'ils nous attaquent, donc épluche les dossiers du personnel et demande leur évaluation psychologique, toutes les infos que tu trouveras sur eux compris ?...aid- toi de la cellule 17. Ah, et toi…classe les dossiers des personnes suspectées et envoie la liste au centre. » Bon, j'suis de retour avec toi. T'as deux minutes pour tout expliquer avant que j'lâche la grand-mère sur toi capitsch ?

-Tiens, j'croyais que tu voulais un exposé clair et concis ?

Il y eut comme le souffle d'un taureau qui s'apprête à faire la corrida et à embrocher le plus de personnes. Cette fois aucun doute possible, il était en colère. Vraiment en colère.

-Ecoute Naruto, le truc du p'tit merdeux qui s'la pète te serviras à rien avec moi, et si j'suis pas aussi doué que la vieille dans ce domaine, tu verras que faire crier quelqu'un de douleur pendant une semaine jusqu'à c'que ses cordes vocales lâchent et qu'il regrette que ses parents l'ai fait naître, n'est pas dut tout irréalisable pour moi. Donc, tu parles clairement, de façon nette et sans bégaiements et tu commence depuis le début.

Sur ce coup là Naruto sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'entêter dans la voie de la fierté mal placée. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Saï était beaucoup plus puissant que lui et n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter cette fois. Donc, le profil bas était de mise pour une fois. En plus, ils avaient l'air un peu débordé dans leur QG. C'était quoi cette histoire d'attaque, de filature et d'évaluation psychologique ? Ça n'devait pas être une super journée pour lui. Encore un peu et il allait se convaincre que c'était son idée d'être sympa avec Saï. Il arrivait assez bien à se mentir à lui-même. Ou au moins il essayait quand sa fierté était trop mise à mal.

N'empêche, pense-bête pas bête : se souvenir de ne pas fâcher la vieille Chiyo. Si, dans son état, Saï disait encore qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de cœur par rapport à elle…c'est qu'elle devait être vraiment très douée. Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de lui donner des cours ? Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils essayaient de lui apprendre, un peu de torture serait un bon complément d'apprentissage, sans compter que ça pourrait lui servir pour ses clients…spéciaux.

-Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver. Zen. Alors, en fait, y'a quelques jours j'ai eu mon tuyau par un d'mes contacts dans la police, pour la planque de l'akatsuki, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, tu peux continuer.

-En fait j'avais plus de nouvelles de lui depuis que ça avait capoté et j'pouvais pas y aller avec les espions des deux zigotos à mes basques. Ils sont nuls mais pas au point de pas faire de rapport sur une visite chez un flic…et puis, sa femme se serait sûrement demandé quoi. Et mon rôle n'est pas de m'infiltrer dans sa vie privée. Ça serait mauvais pour les affaires si ça s'apprenait que je commençais à aller voir les femmes et les gosses de ceux qui me paient pour coucher.

-Humm, et ? En quoi c'est intéressant pour notre affaire ?

Saï avait pris soin de ne laisser passer qu'un petit filet d'énervement mêlé à de l'exaspération. Mais il laissait à Naruto le bénéfice du doute avant de s'énerver vraiment et de le faire rabattre par un de ses hommes de mains vers sa planque. Et au diable les accords entre prostitués et les clans.

-Et ben en fait l'akatsuki doit m'avoir à l'œil depuis un moment et avoir pas mal d'info sur moi. Donc un type est…

-Pourquoi depuis un moment ? Ça pourrait pas être juste depuis que t'as fait marcher le piston du flic ?

On voyait qu'il faisait de violents efforts pour rester poli, mais il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Et pourtant, il savait que s'il laissait Naruto parler sans l'interrompre, il aurait sûrement les nouvelles qu'il voulait plus rapidement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il sentait que leur ennemi avait commencé à bouger et que le conseil n'avait pas prévu la cible. Alors qu'ils auraient dû.

-Même avec les meilleurs détectives de la ville et les meilleurs hackers, c'est impossible qu'ils aient réussis à m'avoir en si peu de temps. J'suis pas très fort en informatique et tout ce qui s'y approche, mais je sais que quand j'suis rentré chez Kakashi et Iruka, ils ont tout mis en œuvre pour que je n'existe quasiment plus aux yeux des gens bien pensant. J'ai plusieurs passeports, plusieurs cartes d'identité, Kakashi a effacé les fichiers où ma figure apparaissait, Iruka s'est occupé de façon plus terre à terre avec les gens que je connaissais d'avant et aujourd'hui ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Je n'sais pas vraiment comment ils l'ont fait, mais ils l'ont fait.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ils ont fait un truc pareil ?

-Bah, ils font ça avec toutes les nouvelles recrues au cas où des autorités bien pensantes auraient d'un coup l'envie de nous traîner en justice. On aurait tous plusieurs moyens de fuite. C'est arrivé une fois à un jeune, avant que j'arrive chez eux. C'était la prison à vie pour lui, à part s'il se faisait tué avant par l'homme politique qui pouvait être gêné par ses aveux. Il a réussi à s'en sortir grâce à Iruka et Kakashi, sain et sauf, et sans passer par la case prison. Tu sais c'qu'on nous fait en prison j'imagine…

-Humm…mouais, faudra que j'parle de ça avec Temari ou Gaara.

-Euh, j'continue mon compte rendu ? Ou tu préfères continuer à t'interroger sur les différentes façon qu'on a de disparaître de la surface ?

-J't'ais dis d'arrêter ?

-Euh, non.

-Bah alors tu continues là où on en était, et t'arrêtes avec ton humour à deux balles. J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Naruto regarda le téléphone, s'interrogeant sur ses possibilités de survie, même avec Kakashi et Iruka de son côté, si jamais il lui raccrochait au nez. Assez longtemps pour prendre un avion direction une autre ville, dans un autre état ? Moins certainement. Beaucoup moins. Il continua donc, laissant passer son envie suicidaire.

-…oui, bon…Je disais donc, qu'un type de l'akatsuki est venu, en se faisant passer pour Shika. D'ailleurs, le déguisement était presque parfait, à part quelques petits détails. Bref, j'ai réussi à deviner que c'étais pas Shika, et là y m'a donné un avertissement de la part du chef de l'akatsuki, en me disant que si j'arrêtais pas de mettre mon nez dans leurs affaires, Itachi allait venir et que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Pas me plaire du tout.

-Il a dis ça comme ça ?

-Euh…ouais, si j'me souviens bien.

-…Soit c'est un piège, soit il nous a donné involontairement un indice.

-HEIN ??

-ça sous entend qu'Itachi n'est pas le chef de l'akatsuki espèce d'idiot.

-…J'le sens mal ce truc, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Si quelqu'un a réussi à enrôler Itachi, alors ce quelqu'un doit être puissant. Très puissant.

-Hein ? Pourquoi puissant ?

On pouvait presque imaginer Saï se prendre la tête entre ses mains et se la cogner contre son bureau. Parfois Naruto pouvait avoir de bonnes intuitions, mais d'autres fois il avait le QI d'un poisson rouge.

-Réfléchi un peu le blond, Itachi n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un tueur de seconde zone, et il ne s'est jamais fait arrêter, ni par nous, les « guildes régulières », ni par la police…bon, vu le niveau actuel de la police, c'est pas étonnant, mais pour avoir réussi à nous échapper tout ce temps, faut être fortiche. J'essaierais bien de le débaucher si je savais où le trouver, ou ne serait-ce que la façon dont on peut le contacter. Mais bon, faut avouer qu'il est un peu psychopathe sur les bords quand même. C'est jamais très intelligent d'engager quelqu'un d'instable…Et pas rentable au bout du compte.

-Que que que…..quoi ?! Psychopathe ?! Vous m'avez lancé à la poursuite d'un psychopathe ?!

-Bah, tu sais, assassiner une quinzaine de prostitués des deux sexes après les avoir violés et mutilés, c'est pas la marque d'un homme véritablement sain d'esprit.

-Il a quoi ?

-Me force pas à répéter, c'est déjà suffisamment navrant comme ça. On n'a pas réussi à protéger les putes et on n'a pas non plus réussi à l'arrêter. Après le septième ou huitième meurtre, comme elles voyaient qu'on ne pouvait rien pour elles, qu'on était impuissants, elles ont décidé de se mettre à leur compte et de l'arrêter elles-mêmes. C'est à partir de ce moment là que le conseil a perdu un peu de son contrôle sur les rues. On lui en veut un peu quand même.

-….Avant vous étiez les proxénètes ? Les grands méchants dont on nous rabâche toujours les oreilles ?

-Je sais pas si le terme de grand méchant et véritablement flatteur en soi, merci Naruto pour ta diplomatie naturelle, mais oui, c'est nous. Et d'ailleurs, si vous nous en laissiez l'occasion, on reprendrait très vite notre ancien rôle. Voir disparaître un marché aussi lucratif juste sous nos yeux….j'imagine que c'était pas très plaisant.

Son ton avait repris la nuance amusée qu'il conservait presque toujours, comme s'il ne venait pas de révéler un des pires secret possible pour Naruto.

-…j'imagine ?

-Bah oui j'imagine, tu penses que j'ai quel âge gugusse ?! J'étais pas encore dans le business à cette époque. Enfin, c'est à peu prés à cette époque que vous étes rentrés dans le conseil.

-Vous ?

-Oui, les bonnes sœurs et le pape…ton cerveau est pas capable de penser à deux trucs en même temps ou quoi ?! Vous les putes…Fin bref, tu m'a fais partir un peu loin là, on n'était pas sur Itachi ?

-Si…ça me fait peur.

-Hein ? J'ai pas suivi là, t'as du prendre un train avant moi, j'suis largué. J'comprends pourquoi t'as peur, mais tu savais tout ça à l'avance.

-Y'a un ou plusieurs passages qui mènent dans ma chambre au building et Sasuke est venu plusieurs fois me regarder alors qu'il croyait que j'dormais…

-Quoi ? Des passages secrets ?! Attends deux secondes tu veux, on a un nouveau problème sur les bras….Toi là, vient par là…prend ça, va au magasin de nouille Ichiraku, commande une double portion de ramen arrosée d'une bonne dose de Saké, drague la serveuse blonde, pince lui la fesse gauche, assis toi au bar, mange, et quand tu payeras laisse ça tu veux, ils comprendront…eh ben ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Grouilles-toi si tu veux pas finir en portrait de chasse, t'as compris ? Voilà….bon, Naruto, vas-y, reprend, j'suis de nouveau tout à toi ma chaudière.

Naruto tiqua en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner avant de tendre son majeur en direction du portable, et par là même de son interlocuteur, tout en murmurant des insultes assez bas pour qu'il n'entende rien.

-……Ouais….bref, il est venu plusieurs fois me regarder, c'est un peu glauque d'ailleurs, vous m'aviez pas dit qu'il était voyeur comment vous voulez que je fasse bien mon travail si vous me donnez pas les bonnes infos ?

-On l'ignorait, alors maintenant continu et oublies pas à qui tu parles. Un accident est toujours vite arrivé.

-…humm, eh ben, une fois, c'était pas lui qui me regardait, et pourtant il me faisait penser à lui, mais en plus sinistre, j'ai vraiment eu peur cette nuit là. Que Sasuke puisse entrer dans ma chambre c'est assez logique et ça me faciliterais la tache en quelque sorte, suffit qu'un jour j'oublie de me coucher dans mes draps ou quelque chose du genre, mais que quelqu'un d'autre le puisse aussi c'est…

Il frissonna, sentant presque venir des larmes d'anxiété qu'il réprima durement en écoutant Saï le rassurer un peu. Vraiment un tout petit peu…pas du tout en fait. A croire que ce type avait un cœur de pierre.

-…mouais j'comprends….et si c'est Itachi…bon, j'te recontacte bientôt, faut que j'en parle aux autres membres. Pour l'instant fait comme si de rien n'était, on va s'occuper de tout. Retourne travailler maintenant, ça commence à faire un moment, ils vont se demander quoi si tu pars t'isoler trop longtemps.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, j'ai dis qu'on s'occuperait de tout, alors on s'occupe de tout, toi tu ne fais qu'allumer Uchiwa et récolter le plus d'infos possible. N'oublie pas ta place.

Il fouilla dans quelques papiers, faisant suffisamment de bruit avec pour que Naruto se demande quoi. Enfin, la voix de Saï retenti à nouveau à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Tiens d'ailleurs on a une piste. On sait qu'Akatsuki trame quelque chose avec l'adjoint au maire et aussi avec un réalisateur en vogue. Ouvre l'œil. Nous pour l'instant on peu pas faire grand-chose de plus pour toi.

-Ok

-Ah, et Naruto, tu penses que j'aurais le droit de rentrer dans ta chambre en douce comme Sasuke un jour ? Te surprendre dans ton lit pourrait être plutôt sympa, tu dors nu non ? Tu me refuserais pas un cadeau de noël ou d'anniversaire quand même ?

- J'ai déjà dis que j'étais beaucoup trop cher pour toi, sale pervers.

Sur ces dernières belles paroles Naruto raccrocha au nez de Saï. S'il n'était pas vraiment beaucoup plus rassuré qu'avant sur son espérance de vie, il savait au moins plusieurs choses importantes qui lui serviraient peut être plus tard. Et il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sasuke. Surtout quand c'était lui qui était sensé jouer le rongeur. Il se voyait plutôt en félin. Il se jura, intérieurement sinon il aurait fini par penser qu'il devenait fou à parler tout seul, de faire craquer le cœur glacé de Sasuke, de ne pas avoir à utiliser ni les pilules ni un fauteuil roulant, et à l'épuiser suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser dans son bureau et obtenir des informations sur l'incroyable montée en bourse de la corporation, à l'inverse de toutes les autres entreprises de la ville, et même du monde. Tout en espérant que les informations qu'il recherchait n'étaient pas dans un ordinateur. Sinon, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, tout absorbé qu'il était dans ses « plans » pour finir le plus vite possible sa mission et pouvoir revenir à sa vie d'avant le plus vite possible, tout en sachant que se serait impossible maintenant. Il ne sentit pas le parfum de l'inconnu, entouré par les produits javel et autres. Il ne fit pas attention à une ombre parmi tant d'autre. Il ne s'aperçut de tout ça que quand il fut trop tard, quand un bras musclé le ceintura et qu'une main se posait sur son nez, l'obligeant à respirer un produit chimique imbibé dans un mouchoir. Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans une inconscience toute sauf bienheureuse, ce fut ces quelques mots :

-Il t'avait dit que je passerais si tu continuais pourtant ?

Et il sut que quelqu'ait été ses problèmes auparavant, celui qui venait de lui tomber dessus supplantait tous les autres.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 17 :**_

_Une foule de gens en colère et interloqués, qui réussira à prendre la parole en premier ? C'est la question du jour ! (La voix off, arrête de faire la présentatrice télé réalité s'il te plait, merci) Pff, aucune culture, c'est question pour un champion (TG !) Puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre chez ma mère !!_

Tous : Comment….encore….et moi….j'en ai….balai ?...idée….tuer….bigmistake….enfin….fils….cris…appel l'autre….obsédé…sans moi…

_Pour finir, aucun d'eux n'a réussi à prendre la parole en premier, mais arrive le…_

Sasuke : Katon ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est plus ou moins en état de se la fermer, on va avoir une petite discussion nous deux.

Moi : T'es sûr ? J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

Sasuke : j'avais signé pour être une vedette dans ce navet non ?

Moi : euh…oui, et ?

Sasuke : Juste une question, j'apparais quand pour sauter l'autre blondasse ?

Naruto : J'imagine que c'est de moi que tu parles et pas de la vraie blondasse Temari ?

Temari : Non mais tu t'es vu fausse blonde !!

Naruto : Grognasse !!

Temari : Poufiasse

Naruto : Connasse

Temari : Gros cul !

Sakura : Perdu, c'est pas en asse !!

T+N : Toi ta gueule montgolfière, t'as vus tes seins, sont presque aussi gros que Tsunade maintenant, tu dois même plus voir tes pieds !

_Tsunade arrive, regard méchant, puis, elle se concerte avec le bonbon rose débile, et elles font ensemble leur attaque spéciale….le lancement de faux seins assommants bonnet Z ! Et deux au tapis !!_

Tsunade : Et toi, Shizune, vient ici…tu t'abonnes à des revues de sex-toys ?!

Shizune : Euh non, euh oui, mais euh…

Tsunade : Et tu m'la pas dis !! Y me manque l'exemplaire de Juin-juillet !! Avec le nouveau vibrant qui fait de la lumière disco !! Pour voir dans le noir !

Shizune : Ah non, j'ai préféré la version en or qui brille dans le noir, pour le trouver facilement où qu'il se glisse dans le noir !

Jiraya : Eh bé, vous êtes pas nyctalope vous dis donc.

S+T : Mais si on est des salopes !

Orochimaru : C'était pas ça la question les vieilles.

_Mawashigeri (je connais pas l'orthographe de ce si beau mot) dans un serpent visqueux donne toujours un truc visqueux au bout du compte._

Sasuke : Bon, et c'est moi qui parlais là !! Bande de squatteurs ! C'est qui qui a drogué Mon Naruto ?! Que j'le tue de façon lente et douloureuse.

Moi : Euh…ça pas encore été décidé par la production… (ne pas perdre d'acteur, c'est mauvais pour l'image après.)

_Tout d'un coup, Kiba arrive derrière bigmistake, l'assomme et l'emmène dans une chambre, suivi de Shino, Neji, Gaara (qui vient à peine de se remettre de la partouze monumentale avec Gaara et Lee de quelques chapitres avant), Iruka, Kakashi et Shika. Tous en manque après tant de temps sans rien faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premiers cris se font entendre, Kiba n'avait pas dû assommer assez fort._

_Pleine de bonnes intentions, Tsunade, en tant que grand médecin, décide d'appeler le créateur de fauteuil roulant pour en commander un, bien rembourré. Ce qu'ils sont sympathiques quand ils veulent. _


	20. ça s'arrète juste

...juste pour un instant plus ou moins long. Je suis vraiment désolé. En ce moment, première année de médecine (attention, pour faire kiné bien sûr, plus de contact physique...au mon dieu, Naruto et Sasuke, sans compter TOUS les autres, m'ont enfin perverti.....oui, seulement enfin!! je ne l'étais pas avant voyons!! ou si peu^^).

Donc, plus vraiment le temps, et l'inspiration par moment aussi, et il ne faut pas non plus oublier la dernirèe chose: quand j'ai relu ma fic, elle m'a pas vraiment plû^^ Avouons le, les fautes d'ortho, y'en a plein, les phrases lourdes, les situations tirées par les cheveux, l'évolution des perso, et de l'intrigue. J'ai trouvé que c'était un peu "faiblard" comparé à ce qu'une amie à moi fait, donc je me demande si je vais pas tout recommencer, en faisant attention aux fautes et en écrivant les très grandes lignes de mon histoire avant de commencer à écrire. Comme ça je saurais dans quoi je m'embarque. Là, à part me dire qu'il faut que Sasu et Naru couche ensemble, que Naru cherche des infos et que ....c'est tout en fait. Je sais même pas si à la fin Itachi se fait arréter, tuer, s'enfuit, si c'est lui qui "gagne", si....enfin, vous aurez compris, je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi je m'embarque, et je pense que ce serait mieux d'avoir une sorte de carnet de route, pas trop précis pour me donner quand même envie d'écrire, pour me donner une indication générale de l'histoire. Donc voilà, je regarde si pendant les vacs j'ai le temps, et sinon...va peut être falloir encore un moment :D.

Encore désolé. Et merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça fait plaisir à quelqu'un ce que j'écris. Votre plaisir est le mien donc....je sens que le syndrome Naruto est repassé par la....^^


End file.
